


Holding Constellations

by Ostrava



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Amnesia, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Royalty, young!mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrava/pseuds/Ostrava
Summary: Hanzo is the lost prince of the kingdom of Hanamura. He holds the power of the magical flower but has no memory of his connection to the royal family.Jesse is a thief who was escaping from the guards of the castle after stealing a precious object from the vaults.Everything goes downhill after they meet.McHanzo-Tangled AU





	1. Lost Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one as an abandoned draft in an old usb and decided to just go with it.  
> I hope you all like it.  
> (Has this been done before? if so, let me know, please!)

* * *

 

This story begins with the Dragons.

 

Beings of unlimited power capable of almost anything. From unimaginable destruction to healing, and even giving simple advise to those brave enough to seek them. Kingdoms arose and fell but the legends of beings as powerful as the dragons themselves survived as folk tales and old stories told to children before they went to bed.

 

For as long as people could remember, the tale of the twin Dragons that became humans and built the kingdom rang true in the hearts of children and adults alike. It was also said that the dragons left behind one last vestige of their power in the kingdom; a magical flower infused with their energy. It was as many others had said time and time again, able to grant eternal life and the ability to heal the sick and injured and even though many a person thought of it as a legend it wasn’t as such for Moira, who as a young lady had found it merely by accident. One trip into the old forest and as she wandered looking for herbs then nearly tumbling down and cliff she saw it.

 

The eerie blue glow gave it away immediately.

 

A lone flower glowing in the midst of an old forest seeping with magical properties beyond any mortal’s comprehension. The young enchantress smiled at her discovery and so as centuries came to pass and the kingdom arose in prosperity Moira studied the flower's properties extensively. A mage of her talent was able to access a great amount of tomes of ancient lore without a fuss. As time passed she managed to develop a spell that she later on altered into a song to acquire eternal youth and health from the flower.

 

With that, she was able to change her appearance on a whim. She went from a frail old lady to a young tall woman in a matter of seconds.

 

From that moment on, the people stopped using her name and instead called her a _witch_. For a being that does not become old nor dies, is seen as evil...

 

Even though she hid herself and continued her studies upon such a rare magic, she dared not to show her face around the town, even though she was more than sure that those who deemed her as a mere witch were long dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Many years later, a day came when the kingdom rose in alarm as the queen fell gravely ill when she was expecting her firstborn. News ran fast through the ranks of guards and soon, dozens of capable warriors were deployed by the king across the land in order to find the fabled magical flower that would heal the monarch.

 

The search went on for days, and as the health of the queen deteriorated so did the faith of king Sojiro in the search of something as inane and greatly impossible as a magical flower. He saw his wife’s ashen face as she tried to smile at him telling the king to have faith in the Dragons, and for once he decided that he would.

 

 _“Just this one time.”_ he murmured.

 

 _“That is all I ask.”_ the queen replied.

 

* * *

 

In the dark of a stormy night, Moira stood up in front of the flower slowly removing the cover she had over the magical plant. The enchantress had cleverly disguised it to mimicry the foliage around it in order to avoid the glow to be seen by any accidental passerby.

 

It had worked so far, until that night at the very least.

 

She sang her old spell and felt the surge of power flowing through her body. Her frail elderly appearance and gray hair fading away in a wave of blue light revealing a slender pale lady of no more than thirty summers of age.

 

At least only in appearance.

 

As the witch took a last deep breath concentrating on the invigorating energy coming from the enchanted blossom she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes followed by voices. Throwing the cover over the flower haphazardly and adjusting her crimson cloak while running away from the scene without making too much noise prevented Moira from taking notice of how in her haste, a dry tree branch was caught in the fabric of her vestments and dislodged the cover she had set upon the magical bud.

 

O'Deorain tried to return in order to cover her secret once more but could only do so much as to hide behind a boulder and stare enraged as guards from the castle yelled to one another, “We’ve found the flower!”

 

Her fountain of youth was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“But not for long. For what is mine _will_ always return to me.” the witch hissed.

 

* * *

 

Hours later within the confines of the castle, a concoction made out of the flower was given to the queen. As she drank the potion, the blue glow of the magical blossom spread through her body completely and as the light that engulfed her body faded away, the last of the glowing magic concentrated upon her protruding belly.

 

Her cheeks regained their natural color within moments and she was able to stand up once more as her strength returned.

 

A few weeks later, a healthy baby boy came into the world. His hair was white as fresh fallen snow but also as such it had a certain blue glow whenever the light illuminated the prince's small head at certain angles. His mother often said it was a blessing from the Dragons and the magical flower as well.

 

And so it was that Hanzo, firstborn to the monarchs of the kingdom came to be.

 

To celebrate such an occasion, the king and the queen set afloat a lantern decorated with the symbol of the kingdom, the two dragons interlocked in an eternal dance. The newborn prince was alive by the miracle provided by the ancient guardians and as such they would be honored and the king and queen would be eternally grateful. The lantern was set to float in the gentle breeze followed by cheers of the crowd that were as loud as rolling thunder; their conjoined voices echoed through the land as the people applauded and celebrated the birth of the prince.

 

The cherry blossom petals floated with the gentle breeze of the early evening, as the first lantern was joined by dozens more that were set afloat by the citizens of the kingdom.

 

The young prince stared in awe at the bright lights as they flew further away from the castle and were lost in the distant horizon.

 

* * *

 

In the blink of an eye, five years had come to pass as fast as water goes under a bridge. The kingdom continued flourishing, trade brought in goods from all over the world and the kingdom of Hanamura came to have two princes, Hanzo the firstborn and young Genji.

 

Both brothers were nearly inseparable.

 

The eldest of the siblings always standing out with his long white hair but most of the time the one who caught all the attention was the youngest. Little Genji was exceptionally energetic and was often -even at his young age- prone to run around laughing all over the palace and the gardens with his older brother in tow as both siblings played whatever their overactive imagination came up with.

 

Those were the happy days.

 

But as most things often did, those days ended too.

 

* * *

 

Even after five years had passed the witch in her weakened state went to hunt for her treasure, for she hadn’t forgotten.

 

Nor would she stop at _anything_ to get her flower back.

 

Everything else had been taken from her, but this wouldn’t be gone form her grasp for longer.

 

Using runes for divination as she used the energy that was leftover from her last use of the magical flower, she traced the exact location of the young prince’s bedroom within the royal palace and moved into action. With the magical effects of eternal health and youth fading from her body she knew that there shouldn’t be any margin for error nor should she tarry for long for she would die if there was a delay.

 

The way up the wall was simple enough as she used a special grapple she’s had for at least three centuries, the jump from one of the balconies onto another was easy enough but avoiding the guards was another thing altogether.

 

They moved in different patterns depending on the floor they were at. Moira’s objective being the royal chambers meant that said area would be heavily guarded and it also involved using the environment to hide in the shadows, that was top priority, but the witch was more than ready for the task. She had a few small bombs filled with a heavy poisonous gas she had developed. Those could be left in key locations in order to weaken the patrolling guard’s numbers.

 

After making quick work of the first two patrols that she came across by placing one of the bombs near a corner, then watching in silent delight how a guard stepped on it and the purple poisonous cloud clogged the air leaving four rumpled bodies on the floor after it dissipated. The witch did the same on the next corridor and at last she found the door she’d been looking for.

 

The two guards who stood on each side of the door that gave way into the royal chamber had not been expecting the blackened orb that flew towards them. The bubble of energy deprived them from their vital force slowly so and transfered it to her, and in a matter of seconds those guards were as good as dead.

 

By absorbing other's life force she had been able to survive those five years without the magic of the flower.

 

But time was running short as well as Moira's energy and so with the last of her strength she barged silently into the spacious chamber and made her way past the slumbering monarchs until she finally reached a small bed that was close to a window. In it, the firstborn prince slept peacefully.

 

His long hair was illuminated by the moonlight as the witch reached to grab one tuft of the prince's hair she began to sing in a low voice and saw fascinated how her elderly hand was engulfed in the bright light of the flower and was once more as smooth as it had been in her younger years. As Moira proceeded to cut the strands of hair she noticed horrified as the magic stopped working.

 

On that moment O'Deoirain took the firstborn in her arms but at the same time young Genji woke up and screamed.

 

“Witch! mama!” he shouted, “Witch! Hanzo!”

 

The witch herself had been startled and as such she dropped the prince unto the hard unforgiving marble floor. He fell head-first upon it and as a result he had a gash over his temple.

 

But as Moira refused to be deterred from her goal, she took little Hanzo again and began to get away.

 

Genji pointed at the window as he continued shouting and the king and queen woke up in alarm at the toddler's loud yells.

 

But it was too late, for Moira had taken Hanzo in her arms and faded into the dark of night.

 

The king rose in alarm and sent guards to comb over every single corner of the kingdom. No stone was left unturned, but as weeks became months, the hope began to wane for most of the people of the kingdom. Yet, the king and queen refused to allow their son to be lost forever.

 

* * *

 

No one knew that in a tower located in a distant forest, the firstborn of the kingdom was alive and well...

 

But the hit he had received in his head that night he was stolen from the castle had erased his memory. He had woken up the next morning in front of a strange old lady who began to sing while combing his hair. Hanzo noticed that as the song went on, her old appearance was replaced by that of a young lady.

 

“Who are you?” he had asked as his bright eyes roamed over the dusty room.

 

“I am Moira.” her face gave nothing away.

 

“Are you my mother?”

 

“No. I am not.”

 

“Can you tell me where she is?”

 

The witch sighed exasperated.

 

“She abandoned you in the forest and I found you.” she replied, hoping that the questions would end with that.

 

“Oh...” they little boy voiced out as his spirit had seemingly deflated, “Can you tell me my name then? I don't remember it.”

 

The witch had expected a struggle to keep her flower of immortality caged within that abandoned tower she had found, but as it seemed, luck was on her side. It couldn't have gone better than that.

 

“Your name is...” She paused for a long moment. “It is... Haru.”

 

“I like it.” the boy said as he nodded along.

 

“Of course you do.” Moira said as she began to walk away. “Now sleep, and when you wake up I will teach you a song.”

 


	2. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly surprised with the kudos and comments! Thank you very much!  
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> (I don't have a beta so I apologize for any spelling errors you may find.)

 

* * *

The tower was in the middle of a green field surrounded by walls of rock. It resembled a natural bowl made out of stone. Behind the tall edification, an equally tall waterfall constantly reflected the light of the sun from the early hours of the day up until dusk approached.

 

The location had been both a lucky find and the perfect place to remain hidden within the realm without getting any unwanted guests, namely the palace guards.

 

After the night in which Moira had stolen the crowned prince, the uproar of injustice from the people and the endless search went on for months. In that time, the witch had remained hidden away with her newly re-acquired treasure. She was never going to be parted from it _ever_ again.

 

As months became years, the little boy grew having no memory of his family or his origin.

 

He was Haru...

 

Just Haru.

 

The boy whose mother chose to abandon him in a deep part of the forest and was found by a runaway witch, that was all there was to it. Or at least that was what Moira told him whenever he asked for more details.

 

* * *

 

_“Where did you find me?” the boy inquired frustrated for the umpteenth time on that week after he had woken up in an unfamiliar place with no memories. It had been difficult to quench his curiosity on the matter and he kept on asking._

 

_“In the forest.” O'Deorain replied in a cool and even tone without lifting her face from the magical tome she was lost in._

 

_“How did you know my name?” his small feet were swinging from side to side as he was sitting near the edge of an over-sized old chair. His legs were too short and his feet were unable to even reach the aged wooden floorboards._

 

_“I did not. I simply gave you one.”_

 

_“But that means I have another name, one meant for me.”_

 

_“Do you really expect to find out your name from the woman who abandoned you to die?”_

 

_“I... I...” he stuttered and then chose to remain silent._

 

_“I thought so.” she stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes set upon the pale mane of hair, before resuming her speech in hopes that he would finally stop asking more questions. “Look Haru, you have to accept your fate. We all do.”_

 

_The little boy nodded in quiet acceptance. He had no other choice nor he had anyone else in the world._

 

_Moira would be his mother from then on._

 

_“Now if you remember correctly, I did told you I was going to teach you a song.”_

 

_“Yes, you did.” the little one replied with curiosity evident on his face._

 

_“Pay attention then, for I will not repeat myself more than it is necessary.” the witch took in a deep breath as she closed the magic tome she was holding. “You will have to recite those words to perfection whenever I require you to. Do you understand?”_

 

_Haru nodded in response as she stood up in front of him and took a small amount of his pale hair and ran her long bony fingers through it._

 

_“Flower gleam and glow...”_

 

_As he repeated the words his hair began to emit light. At first, the boy had been frightened, but when he noticed that he was not being harmed by it, Haru relaxed and continued repeating the words that the witch kept on singing as his hair became almost impossibly bright._

 

_Moira smiled as the song ended and the little boy had committed every word to memory._

 

_“Well done, little flower.” she praised not the boy but the hair, for that was all she was interested in._

 

_Haru gleamed at the words nonetheless, as he was ignorant that none of them were meant for him._

 

* * *

 

Usually the lost prince stood by the window in his room with a book in his hand. Ever since the day he first woke up to find Moira sitting in front of him, he had been more often than not seen with a book in front of him. At the age of ten, he had been obsessed with stars. That was why he often took notes related to the nigh sky and the movements of the celestial bodies depending on the season. He painted them as they formed constellations and traversed over the dark expanse.

 

But he had come to notice that one night in specific, on the same day that his birthday was to be celebrated; there would be unusual lights floating over the dark expanse of the night sky. At first, he believed them to be strange stars that were yet to be charted and added to the tomes about astronomy, but as time passed, and the years continued their relentless march, those lights would always appear on the horizon on the same day.

 

What where those lights in the distance?

 

Why did they only appeared on _his_ birthday?

 

The dragons that often appeared over his shoulders in their translucent forms never gave him a real answer, that was why he stopped asking them. Yet, they seemed to know something but they refused to say it.

 

One day, years later, as the pale light of the early dawn engulfed the valley exactly a week before his birthday; Haru had made his way down to the base of the tower using the help of his long mane of hair. As he touched the soft dew moistened grass with his feet, the young man took in a deep breath and then proceeded to work.

 

It was relatively easy for him to place the targets in their respective spots after years of practice.

 

He had found a book about archery years ago, and it had become a hobby of his to the point in which he had asked Moira to get him a bow as a birthday present when he was twelve years old. Since then, he had practiced every day without skipping a single one. The dragons seemed more than eager whenever he came down from the tower to practice every morning.

 

The small shooting range behind the tower was a simple setup. It was an encased space near the waterfall and close to the herbal garden that Haru tended to; with wood and straw targets that were lined up at different distances and heights. The young man was more than proud of it.

 

One of the main reasons for it was, that whenever he would go down the tower using his hair and would go back up climbing with his bare hands, the exercise made him feel less trapped and helped to keep his mind off things such as his unending isolation and loneliness.

 

Besides, Haru refused to watch his life pass him by through a window.

 

Even though he has books. Lots of them, as Moira collected them by the dozens. “Stupidity nor ignorance are a right.” she often said. The tomes went from folk lore to even some of the most obscure magical scrolls. His lonesomeness would often overwhelm him for there was just so much a young man could do while being literally entrapped within such a small space.

 

He had been often told by the witch that people were dangerous but, that's it, and seeing as there was never anyone else but him and sometimes Moira he was yet to have proof of such claims. Not that he believed it to be a lie but he had not seen the truth of it either. Besides, Moira was absent more often than not, which for all intent and purposes served Haru just fine; for it gave him time to practice not only his archery but his climbing skills as well.

 

His routine in the morning asides from dealing with his overly long hair was rather simple. Breakfast and archery practice were his priorities, after that, the day would be comprised on different activities. It would go from tending to the herb garden to reading or even cleaning to avoid dust setting in over the invaluable books that occupied most of the space of the cramped library within the tower.

 

As he began to gather his arrows and stretch his muscles, the dragons moved toward the waterfall. The young archer does not know the names of he dragons, even after years of trying. They did gave him a reason for it, for if one is to learn the name of a spirit then they gain power over them and both spiritual beings feared that if Moira found out their names, even if it was by mistake, that they would end up being controlled by her; and she already was using some of the power of the flower and it would be worse if the spirits themselves were at her service as well.

 

They only told the lost prince that it was to avoid being controlled, and nothing more.

 

His archery practice was done swiftly and upon his return to the highest spot on the tower, he decided to paint a small landscape. It was nothing too ambitious, just something to keep himself from going stir crazy. He decided to paint the lights that appeared over the sky on his birthday, if anything, it was to keep himself distracted as there were some moments in the utter silence and stillness within the old tower that he could almost swear that he was able to hear distant laughter and a name...

 

Albeit a part of it.

 

* * *

 

_He was surrounded by opulent decorations and numerous corridors. Floors were made out of glossy marble._

 

_The windows all had a beautiful design made in stained glass. Behind him, there was a voice calling a name._

 

_His name._

 

_“Han-”_

 

* * *

 

But the words always faded away before he was able to make out the rest of it. As usual, the voice would just disappear, vanishing in the same manner that spilled water would evaporate under the blazing sun. As if he was trying to recall the ghosts of a past he had never lived through nor seen.

 

But it felt equally real.

 

He could see faceless people in his dreams... people he has never seen before. A man, tall and strong as an oak. A woman holding a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, aiming at an unseen target. And a boy with a green dragon perched on his shoulder.

 

The young archer always dismissed all of that as mere dreams of a lonely mind that got often lost in books.

 

As he finished the painting and after tucking away his utensils, he glanced out of the window. His birthday was nearing, it would be in a week to be exact, and he hoped that with him finally reaching eighteen he would be finally able to set foot out of the perimeter of the tower. He wanted to see those lights from up close.

 

The lost prince needed to know what they were, and why did they only appeared on his birthday.

 

He was sure Moira would understand his need, for curiosity should always be sated for good or ill.

 

“She will understand, will she not?” the young archer asked out-loud. The dragons seemed hesitant to answer but offered a few words nonetheless.

 

 _“Perhaps she will young master.”_ one of the spirits offered. The translucent body of the ancient being was resting upon the windowsill.

 

 _“When you are at the edge of the abyss, do not hesitate to leap.”_ the other one said as it tangled itself upon the archer's long mane of hair.

 

“I must do this. I need to know.” the young man said determined when at the same time a voice called from outside.

 

“Haru, I am not about to wait for an eternity down here.” the witch demanded. “Let down your hair.”

 

“Right away.” he announced and allowed the long mane of hair to fall down the length of the tower. From far, away it resembled something similar to a pale banner of a long forgotten kingdom.

 

As he pulled with all his strength the witch's body finally reached the height of the windowsill.

 

“What took you so long?” the witch inquired without ceremony as she made her way in and approached the table. “I called for you three times.” O'Deorain went on, while setting down a basket filled with ingredients for either potions or other experiments.

 

“I was distracted.”

 

“By what exactly?” Moira insisted as she turned around to face the lost prince.

 

“I was reading.”

 

“I see.” she was obviously not buying the story. “And what were you reading, exactly?”

 

“A book, obviously.” the archer deadpanned.

 

“Haru...” she placed a hand over her forehead, “I am tired and not in the mood for shamefully bad jests.”

 

The young man nodded in response, “Of course.”

 

“Would you sing to me? I am quite exhausted.”

 

“Yes... Moira.” he agreed. Still, up to that day he still refused to refer to her as his _'mother'_ for she was not. The witch was simply the person who had found him.

 

As O'Deorain took a seat over a yellow and well worn plush chair the lost prince gathered a comb and a small wooden seat for him. After the setup was done he began to sing calmly as Moira combed part of his pale hair. The glow was bright enough to illuminate the whole room even though the light of the mid-day was coming into the building through various windows.

 

As he was done with the melody he turned around to face the witch, one of the dragons was perched over his shoulder, unseen by Moira and offering silent encouragement to the young master.

 

“My birthday is coming and as I have done each year before, I desire to request a gift if I am permitted.” he declared, his voice calm and collected.

 

“Of course,” the witch laughed, “As always, you know I will concede so long as it is within reason.”

 

“I understand and I assure you that this one, same as it has been in the years past, is within a reasonable spectrum.” he replied. The other dragon appeared atop of his free shoulder; both of the spiritual guardians knew that the moment of truth approached and that the young archer would be needing the encouragement.

 

A heavy silence settled between them. Time dragged on until the Moira broke the tense atmosphere.

 

“I am waiting.” she said out loud, the lost prince seemed startled to an extent but unwilling to allow any of the tension to affect him too much.

 

“I want to see the lights.” he sighed, “The ones that appear upon the sky on my birthday.”

 

There it was, out in the open at last, and the prince was both relieved to have that weight off his chest and also slightly frightened as he awaited the response from Moira.

 

Would he be permitted to go and see the lights?

 

Surely she was going to allow it this year, as he was finally an adult and he was obviously more than capable of looking after himself. He was able to fight and despite the fact that he knew barely anything about the outside world, besides what he had read in those old books that filled every bookcase and most of the available surfaces within the tower, the archer felt that this was something he _needed_ to do.

 

There were moments when it all lost its wonder and the lost prince stopped pretending that the sun was a firefly that he could catch with his hand. He was tired of the isolation, of being alone with his guardian dragons as company most of the time as Moira was often absent. Books and archery offered some respite for him, but they could only do so much.

 

Besides, why was Moira so against the idea of seeing the rest of the world?

 

Haru was sure that his hair -even though she had told him over and over, that many greedy people would try to cut it for their own gain- would not really be an issue.

 

The witch stood calmly and stared down at the lost prince. The look in her eyes made his blood turn into ice.

 

“And why, pray tell, do you want _that_ as a birthday present?” she questioned in a low, leveled voice. “Why are you so inclined to go against my wishes? Why must you go outside?”

 

“I just want to see the lights and nothing more...” he pleaded, “I will return the very next day, promise.”

 

“You can see them perfectly well from the window, can you not?”

 

“Yes, but I want to see them up close as well.” he added.

 

The witch let out a sigh and once more placed a hand over her forehead. Then laid her eyes over the young man once more. “I am the only mother you have ever known dear Haru.” she said with feigned sweetness, “Why would you want to abandon me? Why do you want to go out into that world filled with monsters willing to chop off your head to attain the power you hold?”

 

“You make it seem as if I am a prisoner or a defenseless simpleton!” he lashed out. It was not easy for him to become angered, for he saw it as an state of mind that clouded one's senses. He was a patient person, but the argument they were currently having was old and it made no sense.

 

He had read countless book that told stories of quaint little towns filled with kind inhabitants that were surrounded by fields of grass and wild flowers. The lost prince was sure that the world was not as dark as Moira made it seem if there were people capable of writing such beautifully crafted stories.

 

“Abandon that way of thinking my son, for I am the only one you can trust.” she insisted, then moved closer to the young man and laid a kiss over the crown of his head smiling fondly not at the lost prince, but at the white hair, for it was the only thing she saw of value in him. “I am your mother and I know best my dear son. I am the only one who has ever loved you after all.”

 

“I...” he hesitated. She was correct. She had been the one who raised him and cared for him without asking for nothing in return. “All right... I will do as you have asked.”

 

The witch smirked for she had done it once more, she gained his compliance.

 

“Will you stay then?”

 

“Yes... mot-" he stopped himself from completing the word, "Yes Moira, I will never mention that again.” his shoulders dropped in disappointment as he accepted the fact that he would expend yet another birthday cloistered within the tower.

 

“That is good to hear... now,” she paused and her face twisted in anger, but her voice was cold and leveled as she got a hold of his face. The witch's bony fingers squeezed the prince's cheeks leaving behind numerous pale ghostly trails where she had used extreme force over the unmarred skin that turned an angry red after a few moments. The temperature in the room seemed to go down, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day and the sun was at its highest point then.

 

“Never again dare to bring up that subject. You will remain here forever.” she hissed, then added sweetly a moment later, “Because I want to protect you.” Moira said as she combed her fingers through the long mane of pale hair.

 

She was not about to lose her flower ever again.

 

The prince remained silent as he cradled his face with one of his hands. He was equal parts frustrated beyond measurement and angry.

 

That place was not a home anymore, it was a glorified prison and nothing more than that.

 

“Now, what would you like as an actual present?” the witch asked after a few moments of silence.

 

The archer took his time to answer and as he did so, Moira moved around the place as if nothing had happened mere moments before.

 

“I want paint, and some of those falcon feathers you brought me last year to use as fletching for my arrows.” he paused as if considering what to say next, “And some metal to make arrowheads.”

 

O'Deorain seemed exasperated as she listened to the lost prince's request but after a moment of consideration she concluded that this would the best course of action. Get him what he wanted in order to keep him distracted so that he would forget the notion of ever stepping outside of the hidden location.

 

“Very well,” she agreed, “But are you aware that this is a journey that will take me a week to complete?”

 

“Yes... I am aware.” the young man replied.

 

“Then, those shall be your gifts.” Moira announced and then began to gather her basket and a cloak. “I will return in a week, then.”

 

“Indeed.” the archer said as he helped her wrap his hair around her foot to use in a similar way as to that of a lever in order to go down the tower.

 

The last he saw of her was the dark cloak she wore moving in the early spring breeze.

 

* * *

 

In the castle, a round of guards surrounded one of the most valued treasures of the kingdom.

 

Storm Bow.

 

An ancestral weapon that had been passed down from one generation to the next and that the lost prince was to be the next in line to receive it. The beautifully forged weapon was a feat of not only expert ancient craftsmanship but also simple beauty. The metal dragons carved onto each side of it were a testament to that.

 

He had been sent by the group of bandits he worked for to steal the bow. It was supposed to be a simple job. Get in and out without being detected; but the commander of the guard and his second in command had to be _both_ in the room the moment he chose to infiltrate the palace.

 

That was how McCree chose to break the glass of the case that contained the ancestral weapon and ran with the relic in his hand. Deadlock be dammed, for it was his neck on the line. He had seen the wanted posters offering an exorbitant price for his capture, he even had one inside the satchel he carried. A reminder to himself as to why he should never be captured.

 

If he was ever to fall in the hands of justice, he was as good as dead and no one from that gang would lift a single finger to help him, he just knew it.

 

But the cowboy was not about to let that happen. He simply needed to lay low for a while, he just had to find a good hideout. That was how Jesse came across a seemingly abandoned tower in the middle of nowhere, he climbed it and the moment he set a foot inside of it, he felt as something heavy had hit the back of his head.

 

 _'Today's not my day.'_  McCree thought, then everything went dark.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree has made his appearance and from here on things will get better!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!  
> And many thanks to @Jenivere for lending me an ear when I was brainstorming this chapter and the one that will follow.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 

The noises that the stranger had made when he had barged into the tower were the first indicators for the archer that there was something about to happen in his home. It was unusual to have any sorts of random noises, nor much movements from anything at all. Not even the dragons made much of a ruckus either.

 

As the lost prince was preparing his lunch a loud thud was heard echoing through the tower. At first, he had been wondering if in fact Moira had returned in order to retrieve something she had forgotten, but that was quite impossible; for there was no way for her to climb up the tower without the assistance of the archer. Besides, she would always announce her arrival.

 

That was when the lost prince went into action, armed with the same heavy cast iron pan he was going to use to cook his meal. He had followed the source of the noise and moved as silently as he could, while blending in with the shadows.

 

There was movement in the living room, and he followed with his eyes as nearby one of the tallest bookshelves, a shadow crept through.

 

He believed it could be a bandit, sent to kill him and get his hair. It could be an animal as well, but that has never happened before. No one nor anything had ever even dared to even set a foot inside of the tower.

 

Up until that day.

 

The lost prince moved as quietly as he could, avoiding the creaking parts of the wooden floor until he reached the being that had invaded his home and with a single hit of the cast iron pan, he had sent the invader to the floor unconscious. The dragons were each perched over one of his shoulders as he stared dumbfounded at the body of the person he had hit.

 

“What could this person want?” he asked as he turned around to face the dragons hoping that they would give him an answer.

 

_“We know not, young master.”_ one of the spirits offered, _“But perhaps, they carry something upon their person that can aid you to guess their intentions.”_

 

The prince nodded in agreement as he laid down the pan over the floor, not too far away from him just in case he would need it once more, and began to register the unconscious person.

 

First thing he noticed was that they carried a weapon, and not any weapon but a bow. A well crafted and exquisitely decorated one, but there were neither no arrows nor a quiver for it anywhere, which was strange considering that if this was their weapon of choice then there should be munitions for it on that person.

 

Then there was, a satchel.

 

It was quite unassuming and plain. The color of untreated leather that had been used countless times without any care for it. As he rummaged inside, he found a few pieces of dried meat wrapped in a strip of cloth, a small knife and a folded piece of paper.

 

“What is this?” the archer questioned as he unfolded the yellowed page and noticed the portrait that was painted upon it. And the bounty as well.

 

So the man he had left unconscious, the so called McCree, as the paper claimed, was a wanted criminal who had climbed to the tower perhaps to get away from justice's hand. The prince took the page once more and folded it, placing it back into the satchel, then proceeded to take a closer look to the bow.

 

He took it from the other man's body with care, as he avoided waking the other one up before he could come up with a plan he wanted to take a closer look on such an exquisite weapon. As it rested over his hands, the lost prince felt a surge of energy traversing through his body. It was something akin to thunder and lightning. As if a storm was quickly approaching over the horizon. He felt the urge to aim and release a rain of arrows with it.

 

His mouth began to form ancient words he had never heard nor ever said before. The dragons stirred as the power increased and at the same time, a blue mist surrounded him. In mere seconds the mid-day sky had turned completely dark.

 

_“Ryū ga wa-”_

 

The prince stopped suddenly as the unconscious man moved slightly; and in the blink of an eye his trance was gone and the dragons were quiet once more. The day returned to be as bright as it had been before, as if nothing had happened at all.

 

“What was that?” he muttered at his reflection as he faced a mirror, the bow was still in his hand and it felt as if a part of him that had been long missing was finally back where it belonged. As if the last piece of a puzzle was finally in its rightful place.

 

The lost prince tilted his head and his reflection seemed so different with that bow in hand, but then, with a short nod he turned around and placed the weapon on the wooden floor. What had just happened had no explanation and the dragons said nothing regarding the the event either, so the archer considered it to have been yet another figment of his overactive imagination.

 

“This _'McCree'_ must have stolen it from somewhere.” he pointed out as he tried to shake the last of the weird sensation that still traversed through his body, it was as if an electrical current was going through his veins. He felt as if he had been at the verge of something on those short moments, as if he was missing something of utter importance.

 

Yet, he decided to ignore it and he questioned the dragons instead about their unwanted guest. “What can be done with him?”

 

And suddenly an idea began to take shape in his head. It would not be simple but he could try. First he needed to put the bow and satchel in a safe place where neither of them could be easily found and second, he needed to tie down the criminal in order to make it all work.

 

Finding a place to hide the thief's treasure was easy, for he knew every nook and cranny of the tower, and the archer took care of it swiftly; placing both objects under one of the wooden steps of the staircase.

 

Then, he reached for a chair and proceeded to tie down the thief to with with his own hair.

 

As he did, the lost prince began to hear how the other man was mumbling in his unconscious state. At first it was just utter nonsense until a couple of words stood from the rest.

 

“Royal bow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse began to stir and as he regained consciousness he noticed he was unable to move neither his arm nor his legs. Something was keeping him tied down to a chair.

 

But what was it?

 

It did not felt as if it was a common rope, nor it was cloth either. He tried to break free but to no avail, for his extremities were tied too tightly with... something of an unknown origin.

 

He believed it to be fibers of an old rope that was falling apart or perhaps it could have been some sort of plant...

 

He could not be sure until he was to take a look.

 

As he opened his eyes he noticed that his hands, legs and torso were tangled in some sort of strange rope... but upon closer inspection, he could not help but to wonder if that was in fact _hair._

 

Although, his eyes could be deceiving him.

 

Jesse decided to raise his head and have a look around. In front of him, all he could see was the silhouette of a person who was standing under the direct sunlight that was coming from an opening in the ceiling. The long mane of hair seemed paler under the light of the sun and the thief believed he was seeing a a vision of a ghost of a long forgotten Elven deity. It was beautiful and entrancing.

 

He was mesmerized.

 

“Well howdy there,” he smirked at the pale haired young man in front of him,“The name's McCree.” he purred, then winked at the lost prince, who eyed him suspiciously. “What's yours, beauty?” his expression became more open. His smile was lopsided and his eyes were directed at the young man in front of him.

 

For a moment, the lost prince was dumbfounded.

 

Was the man in front of him for real?

 

What kind of idiotic question was that? Had he not realized he was tied down and in front of a complete stranger or perhaps the man in front of him lacked any sense of self preservation.

 

Hanzo squared his shoulders and took a few steps forward. In his hand he held an arrow, and as he stood right in front of McCree, the archer pressed the arrowhead directly into the intruder's throat.

 

“What do you want and who sent you?” the prince demanded as his eyes began to glow in a iridescent fiery blue, it was almost the same shade as of that of a flame that was burning at an extremely high temperature. The dragons were perched upon each of his shoulders, giving the archer an image similar to that of an ancient warrior.

 

He moved even closer, baring his teeth in the same way a fierce predator would do. “This is my house and _you_ are intruding.” he growled, “Answer me!”

 

McCree tried to raise his hands to no avail, for he could not move them too much at all. He was equally terrified and curious about the person standing before him.

 

“I don't want anything!” he said in his defense. “And nobody sent me, either.”

 

“Then why are you here?” the prince demanded once more. “What do you want? Because no one would just simply risk life and limb only to get into a place not knowing if it is occupied or vacant.”

 

The tied young man sighed, “Look, I was desperate. I saw a tower, and then climbed it.” he deadpanned, “End of story, darling.”

 

“I do not believe you.” the prince retorted. His hand was turning pale due to the strong hold he still had over the arrow.

 

“Look...” the intruder began, only to shake his head a moment later, “Your name?”

 

“Huh?” the lost prince had spaced out, “Why do you want my name?”

 

“I can't really keep calling you _beauty_ or _darling_.” McCree smirked, then wiggled his eyebrows. “Unless you want me to.”

 

“I see.” the prince answered firmly, he was either completely unfazed by McCree's blatant flirting or ignoring it. “It is Haru.”

 

“Hanru?”

 

“Haru!” the lost prince repeated using a louder tone.

 

“Oh... well... since I misheard it the first time I apologize for that. Your name is Haru, I got that, but can I can you Han?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, _that_ is not my name.”

 

“I understand, darling.” McCree replied.

 

After a long moment of silence the archer sighed, “Look, you can call me whatever it is you want, but the fact is that you are stalling.” the lost prince said in all seriousness, “You have not given me the reason as to why you are here.”

 

“I was looking for someone like you?”

 

The archer scoffed “Tell me the truth, or do not speak at all.”

 

Then as if by cue, the dragons jumped off the prince's shoulders and landed over McCree's tied up arms, and slowly made their way up while they poked and prodded him.

 

“Could you please tell your little lizards to get off me?”

 

“They are dragons, not lizards.” after replying to the intruder's comment, the lost prince was once more face to face with him.

 

“Are you here for my hair?” He demanded once again, it was evident in his face and the way he had crossed his arms over his chest, that the archer was losing his patience.

 

The intruder wiggled in the chair as the hair would not allow him to move any further.

 

“Look darling, the only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it.” he looked down at the impossibly long mane of hair that was keeping him tied down to the wooden chair, then faced his captor.  _“Literally.”_

 

“Tell me the truth.” the archer demanded once more. The head of the arrow was pressed against Jesse's neck, it was nearly breaking the skin of his neck where it was being held against.

 

“I told you before,” the thief said exasperated.“I saw a tower and I climbed it. That's it!”

 

By then, the dragons were clawing at McCree's ears, the sensation was more than unwelcome in his book. “Could you stop it!?” he yelled, but the dragons continued with their small session as if he had said nothing at all.

 

_“Young master, I believe this one can be of assistance to you.”_ one of the spirits said, and as it spoke, the prince approached to it and extended his hand so that the serpentine body would climb up his arm. The arrow was thankfully taken away from McCree's neck, and he was more than happy for it to be so.

 

“How so?” he retorted in a low tone. The dragons could communicate telepathically but the archer could not.

 

_“He can guide you to the lights that you wish to see with such fervor.”_

 

“I do not think he would agree.” the archer spoke in a low tone as to not give away his conversation with the spiritual guardian.

 

_“You hold leverage on him.”_ the spirit offered, _“You have his possessions, and if he wishes to have them returned, he will have to comply.”_

 

“You make a truly reasonable argument.” he chuckled, “I think I will do as you suggest. There is nothing to lose if I simply try.”

 

_“Indeed.”_ the dragon agreed, and soon after, the other spirit joined up. After a mere few seconds, both of them were once more resting upon the young master's shoulders.

 

“Listen McCree.” the prince began, “I have made a decision, and I will put it plainly.”

 

“I'm listening, but not so sure about that whole _'decision'_ of yours.”

 

“I want to see those lights on the sky. The ones that are seen every year on this season.”

 

“You mean the floating lamps for the missing crowned prince?” McCree inquired while lifting an eyebrow.

 

The lost prince's face lightened up, a small smile adorned his lips. “I knew those were not stars.” he whispered.

 

“Yeah...” McCree agreed, not really wanting to ask how it was that Haru had no idea as to what those were. Everyone knew about the lamps.

 

“I require you to guide me to the place where this event will occur.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“I leave you tied to that chair and take the bow with me and you will never see it again. Besides of the obvious fact that you are a wanted man, and that, would definitely be a bonus. I could get the reward for turning you in along with the weapon.” the prince smirked, “The choice is yours.”

 

“What do you get out of this and how do you know that?” McCree asked suspiciously.

 

“What I get out of this, is none of your business.” the lost prince replied, “And I registered your satchel as well, and found the wanted poster within it. Besides, you are obviously not an archer. I took notice of the absence of arrows and a quiver, too.”

 

“Pretty observant.” McCree gave a low whistle at that. “But I could've lost those while making my way up here.”

 

“I truly doubt that.” the lost prince retorted.

 

“All right, I never had any on me.” Jesse agreed with a grumble.

 

“Will you help me or not?” the archer inquired in a low tone, “I just require a guide. You take me to see those lights and we are tied.”

 

“Well sugarplum, you're not leaving me much of a choice there.” McCree offered as an answer.

 

“I am just asking you for a week of your time and afterwards you just take your weapon and leave,” the prince replied, “I will not tell anyone that I ever saw you. We will both be happy. You get what you want and I do as well.”

 

“How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain, and won't be throwing me to the wolves after?” the suspicious tone was more than obvious in McCree's voice. He had been betrayed before and he was not about to allow a pretty face to fool him once more.

 

“I swear upon my honor that your satchel and the bow will be returned to you when this deal is completed.” the archer promised.

 

“Yeah... right...” the tied young man rolled his eyes as he spoke, “Not like I ain't heard that before.”

 

In response, the lost prince sighed loudly. “You must understand something McCree.” he paused, “You can escape indeed, but you will never find the bow without _my_ help. For I know this tower from the stones in its foundation to the last spec of dust upon it; and without my assistance, you will never find neither the bow nor the satchel.”

 

“I see...” the cowboy sighed, he did not want to actually have to, but he had no choice. “Come closer, I wanna tell you something.”

 

“I would be perfectly able to hear your answer from where I am standing.”

 

“I don't want to say it out loud, please?”

 

After a few minutes of tense silence, the prince conceded.

 

“Closer.” the thief said, and as their faces were so close that their noses brushed one another, McCree tilted his head quickly and kissed the archer on the lips. It was nothing more than a brief touch of their mouths, but the archer's face became red and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

 

“Why did you do that!?” the lost prince once more pointed the arrow at the other young man's throat. His hold impossibly tight; so much that his knuckles were losing circulation due to the tight grip he had.

 

“I'm being threatened here, and it seemed like a good idea to have one last kiss before you sent me off to the next life.” McCree offered as he smiled brightly at the long haired young man.

 

“Just give me your answer...” the prince growled and at the same time avoided eye contact with the intruder.

 

McCree considered it. After so much work put into it, his plan was put into motion. He had wanted to get a solo mission not to impress anybody, but to grab the loot and disappear with the money he would get after selling it. In this case the royal bow.

 

“All right, deal.” McCree said in a defeated tone. “I'll take you to see the lanterns.”

 

“Thank you, McCree.” the archer began to untie the other young man as fast as he could with a smile on his face.

 

“Don't mention it, darling.” Jesse said as he finally felt blood flowing once more to his extremities.

 

“We should depart right away.” the lost prince announced with a cheerful tone.

 

“Couldn't agree more.” McCree said as he approached the window, “The sooner we do this, the sooner I'll get away from this kingdom for good.”

 

“We will both get what we want.” the prince agreed as he grabbed his quiver and bow from a nearby table, and made his way to the window as well.

 

“After you.” McCree offered. In truth, he was curious to see how the long haired young man was going to descent the length of the tower. But then he noticed how Haru began to twist part of his hair over a hook that was hanging from the highest part of the windowsill and then he just began to make his way down with practiced ease.

 

Jesse had to admit he was impressed. For his part, the thief just took a couple of arrows that had been left behind on a counter and began to make his way down carefully, as one single miscalculation could mean him plummeting to his death.

 

Before they both knew it, they were standing near the entrance to the hidden valley. It was the furthest that the lost prince had ever been from the tower, yet he refused to look back, for what he was leaving behind was not a home but a prison.

 

“Let's go.” Jesse said as he eyed the long haired young man in wonder.

 

“You lead and I will follow.” the lost prince replied. A small smile adorned his lips as he took one step after the other toward his freedom.

 


	4. Forked Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the delay and shortness of this chapter. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Things are not really going great here. Three months ago a really dear family member passed away and well... as I said, everything in here is a bit of a disaster, really. Other than that, I am officially an unemployed college grad...
> 
> On a side note, I thank you all for the kudos and comments.

 

* * *

As the witch began her arduous week-long journey in order to find the gifts that the lost prince had requested, her mind began to wander. She could see the logic when it came to getting such objects, in order to quell the newfound desire for freedom that the young man was developing.

 

The weather was clear and the sun shone brightly overhead, yet the witch could not shake off a strange sense of foreboding that had befallen upon her the moment she had set foot out of the tower. As Moira made her way through the forest, a few voices reached her ears, the origin seemingly not from too far away.

 

Moira grew cautious at that.

 

_'Who could it be?'_ she questioned within her head.

 

As silently as she could, the magic bearer moved among the bushes and low branched trees, careful of not disturbing any of the leaves or stepping over any dry pieces of fallen wood. The distance being shorter to the origin of the voices allowed her to hear a few low grumbles and then orders being barked to what seemed to be a group of guardsmen from the castle.

 

O'Deorain managed to get a closer look, and there just a few feet away from where she was hiding, was none other than Commander Morrison, and seemingly an entire troop from the castle was alongside him.

 

“Keep on looking!” the commander stated firmly, “Sweep the area ten times over if needed, we cannot lose neither him nor the stolen weapon.”

 

“Aye, sire!” the guards answered in unison and then began to spread around the forest.

 

The witch stood there a moment longer, not daring to move just in case she was to draw any attention to herself if she did so, but just a few seconds later a slight sense of dread began to spread within her chest.

 

The tower was not too far from where the troop was located.

 

They were clearly looking for a criminal who could be hiding anywhere.

 

What if they found the tower?

 

What if they took the lost prince away?

 

But what if the criminal had beat them to it?

 

“No!” she hissed, and just like a shadow she moved silently and fast through the forest as swiftly as she could. No one would take her flower away.

 

“I will not allow it!” Moira said under he breath, as she was nearly reaching the entrance that gave way into the hidden valley where the tower was located; exhaustion was settling in, her pace was slowing down and yet, she dared not to stop.

 

When she finally reached the foot of the tower, she began to call for the lost prince who would surely be still within the tower, perhaps either reading or painting. She was sure of it.

 

“It is just paranoia.” she repeated both within her head and out loud as she called for Haru once more.

 

“Haru, let down your hair!” Moira's voice became louder as she shouted over and over, but never got a response.

 

“He must be asleep, then.” she reasoned, and then threw the basket she was still carrying to the ground along with her cloak. And called once again.

 

“Haru!” the witch yelled, “I cannot call for you all day long. Let down your hair!”

 

Her words were met with silence. At that, and in the face of every single one of her fears coming to reality, she began to run once more. A mere handful of seconds later, the witch was reaching the tower's former main entrance that she had sealed years ago and pushing aside the growing vines. A moment later, she was taking down the stones from the entrance with all her strength.

 

A litany of curses going through her mind as she ran up the old wooden stairs. A cloud of dust was all she left behind in her hurried passing.

 

Reaching the living room within her home, she was met with an unnerving quietness.

 

“Haru?” she called. “Where are you?”

 

There was no response. The tower was as still as a painting, only the motes of dust moved along the soft breeze that came through the open window.

 

Once more the witch ran, but that time she went up towards the top floor where the former prince's room was located.

 

She hoped he was merely asleep. But there were no sings of it either, for his chamber was empty.

 

“No!” she shouted. “This is impossible.” she searched over the closet, the pantry and even in the small room they had both deigned as the place where they would place all the objects they were not using anymore.

 

She kept on calling for the missing prince, but to no avail.

 

Had he been taken?

 

Had she been too _slow_ to reach the tower?

 

There were no signs of struggle when she arrived and the hearth had no fire within it. She made her way down the stairs, but as she neared the last step, she tripped and fell down. Her hands taking most of the impact.

 

A mere moment later she noticed a glimmer that was coming from underneath the wood. Without any hesitation, she took the wooden plank away from the staircase and within it she found a bow and a satchel.

 

The witch gasped as she reached for the weapon. It was clear where it came from. It was after all, the Royal Bow.

 

But how did it end up in the tower? And hidden away under the stairs?

 

Then she recalled Morrison's words about a criminal that had escaped with a weapon from the palace. It was not difficult for her to connect each of the clues, but how did the lost prince figured in all of it?

 

She let go of the bow in order to reach for the unassuming satchel that had been hidden beside it. As she rummaged through it, she found a small knife with a leather sheath and a folded piece of paper. After putting down the satchel the witch proceeded to unfold the paper slowly.

 

The first thing Moira noticed upon opening the yellowed paper, was the smug smile that the criminal depicted in it was featuring.

 

“Jesse McCree.” she read out loud. “Has quite the bounty on him, too.”

 

So it had been this _McCree_ , if that was even his real name, who had taken the lost prince. After all this time, and in the blink of an eye, the flower was gone once more. She crumpled the piece of paper with her bony fingers, her overly-long nails leaving red traces over the pale palm of her hand.

 

She took the satchel, the knife and the bow and began to make her way out of the tower.

 

“No one takes what belongs to me, and gets away with it.”

 

she would find them both. She would drag the prince back to the tower if necessary, and she would kill McCree as well. No loose ends this time.

 

* * *

 

 

In the forest, not too far away, the lost prince and McCree walked side by side.

 

The prince taking in not only the beauty of the overgrown bushes and the trees, but the clear blue sky as well. Freedom was after all something he had never tasted, he felt somehow giddy. He was in a way, going against Moira's wishes. But then again, what she was not to know, would not hurt her.

 

Right?

 

For he would return before she did, and the entire journey would be his secret to keep. The dragons agreed in unison, after all, they were more than happy to be away from the tower as well.

 

For his part, Jesse was planning how to get rid of the bowman. He needed to him to turn tail, give him back the bow and allow the young delinquent to go on his merry way.

 

“But how?” the cowboy muttered as he eyed the lost prince. There must be a way somehow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> The next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Nowhere In Particular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long and I apologize... (too many things going on at home at the moment.)
> 
> Anyway, today is my birthday, and since I enjoy giving more than receiving, I think is a good day to post this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Seriously, you make me smile every time I get to read the comments. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 

Jesse figured that since he had an entire week for it, he would have plenty of opportunities to try every possible way to discourage his traveling companion from pursuing his plans; he would get the royal bow back so that they could both be on their respective way, and go back to their lives as if nothing had ever happened. Not a difficult task when he thought about it but, as it often is with everything in life, things are easier said than done, but he could work with that.

 

The archer seemed to be completely determined to reach his goal, but so did McCree.

 

“I hope you are carrying that bow for more than decoration.” Jesse mentioned as his eyes landed upon a distant oak tree. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but, also wanted to give a little room for doubt in case the lost prince would admit to it that he had in fact taken the weapon for appearance's sake, and nothing more.

 

“In time you may get the chance to see with your own eyes if it is a mere accessory for me.” the lost prince had taken the thief's words as a challenge, he was more than determined to prove his worth as an archer, given the chance.

 

“I'm just trying to say that this part of the kingdom is not safe, Han.” Jesse explained, and immediately a wild thought crossed his mind. He could of course, try to discourage his traveling companion little by little. There was no need for him to rush, he rationalized that by giving away small tidbits of information or in that case _misinformation_ regarding the dangers of the area, he would be able to plant he seed of doubt within the archer's head.

 

“How so?” the lost prince scoffed, obviously doubting the the other one's words. “And my name is Haru, not Han.”

 

“You look like a Han to me.” McCree explained while he eyed the archer, “Anyway, we could get attacked by bandits... rabid animals... the plague?”

 

“Correct me if I am wrong,” Haru's voice became stern, for he disliked empty facts and misinformation, as those were the roots for ignorance. “but as far as the kingdom records have reported, the last plague that befell upon the people here was almost a hundred years ago.”

 

“Well, yes...” the thief retorted feeling a chill going down his spine as he racked over his mind to find his way out of the lie he just told without losing face. The archer was quite clever. “but one never knows. How do you even know that?”

 

The lost prince stopped and proceeded to take a seat upon a boulder with a flattened top. His hair was becoming a hindrance in his impromptu adventure, as it was difficult for him to keep it in one place for long. He had tried just letting it trail behind him as he walked through the forest, but it proved to be quite near impossible when the long white mane began to tangle itself upon small rocks, dry leaves, bushes, the roots of the trees and fallen branches.

 

His last resort had been to wrap as much hair as he could over his left arm as best as possible, while the rest was left to dangle over, sometimes it got stuck in a low tree branch, but the prince was quick to solve the small problem by giving the long strands a little pull.

 

“I read it in a book last year.” the archer explained as he began to shake his hair in order to get rid of any debris that may have gotten tangled in it.

 

“I see...” McCree replied, a hand on his chin and a pensive expression on his face. “So you like books, huh?”

 

“Indeed I do.” the lost prince admitted proudly.

 

“How come?” Jesse continued asking as he noticed that it was going to take a while for the archer to actually be done with his self-imposed task.

 

“I have liked them ever since I can remember.” the prince explained as a small smile danced upon his lips, “My mo- the woman that raised me... she has always had a thirst for knowledge, and our home is filled to the brim with books, as you may have noticed. Reading has always been one of the constants in my life, other than the dragons of course.”

 

To be honest, McCree did notice a few books here and there, but he had admittedly, been too distracted by Haru's handsome face and the unbelievable amount of hair he had, to be worrying about some old and dusty tomes.

 

What the lost prince never mentioned was, that he had a recurrent dream of a woman with long black hair, who would always have her reading to him while they sat underneath a tree in bloom. The pink flowers rained down as they covered the grass with their soft pastel color.

 

* * *

 

_“Now my little dragon, this is the tale of the two spirits that blessed this kingdom.” the woman's voice was melodious and light, she held in her hands a yellowed scroll. A set of golden bracelets adorned her wrists._

 

_“The dragons?” he would ask, his voice sounded small and distant. As if it was not his own._

 

_“Yes, indeed.” she would reply, but as always he was unable to see her face. Only small details here and there, such as the color of the woman's garbs and her long dark hair. “What can you tell me about them, Han-”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Can you hear me? Are you even paying attention.?” McCree's voice brought the prince out of his reverie.

 

“I... yes... of course.” the archer shook his head as the last remnants of his memories faded away. “I apologize, I was lost in thought.”

 

“I was saying that we should move on before nightfall.” Jesse took a look at the sky and nodded, “Which seems like it'll be in a couple of hours.”

 

“Then we should not tarry any longer.” the archer stood up slowly as he wrapped the long mane of hair over his left arm once more. “We need to find accommodations for the night.”

 

“Hmmmm... Right. About _that_...” the thief dragged the last word as if he was trying to delay the bad news he was about to give.

 

“No need to tell me,” the lost prince raised a hand to the thief's face level to stop any possible interruptions, “We do not have anywhere to stay.”

 

“Actually, we do.” the thief countered.

 

“Sleeping under the stars does not count as a place to stay.” the archer replied, his words made McCree jump a little. Was the lost prince reading his thoughts?

 

“It's good enough when you're on the run.” Jesse confessed after a moment of silence, for he had to sleep without a roof over his head plenty of times before. One more time would not make much of a difference in his book.

 

“I believe that we should continue onward and see what awaits us, then.” the overly-long hair felt heavier than before. “Is not as if we have much of a choice.”

 

“Glad to know you're seeing things my way, darling.”

 

“Please, do not call me that.” the prince's expression turned sour, “I have a name.”

 

“You wound me.” McCree voiced out while he touched his chest with a dramatic flair. “First you tried to kill me, and now this. Seems like my charm is disappearing.”

 

“You call _that_ charm?” the archer joked, “I mistook it for an attempt to offer me food.”

 

“Funny, funny. Never took you for a jester or any-”

 

The thief's voice died out as a rustle in a nearby bush had both young men in alert. The archer nocked an arrow and aimed at the shrub. They had no idea as to what expect. Could be a dangerous beast, bandits or any sort of danger could be hiding behind the unassuming plant. For a moment the forest itself became utterly silent, not a single bird flew over the trees, the cicadas and crickets were silent. Nothing moved at all.

 

The thief had moved closer to the archer who was ready to shoot the arrow, but before he did so, a small rabbit jumped out of the thicket. Both McCree and the lost prince managed to step back a little and at the same time pretended that they had not been scared by the possibility of it being something worse than a harmless little animal. In the meantime, the small rodent went and proceeded to smell the archer's hair. At least the part of it that was touching the ground.

 

“Do not tell me...” the prince deadpanned as he lowered his weapon and pointed at the small animal with his index finger, “that rabbit carries the plague.”

 

“Well, I don't know about you darling, but I believe this one can smell fear.” McCree joked in return.

 

“I see,” the prince added, as he adjusted his hair alongside the quiver and placed the bow on his back once more. “so that is why the rabbit is standing right behind you then?”

 

“Hey! That's not funny.”

 

“It is for me.” the lost prince's amusement was evident, his voice carried hints of mirth even though his face seemed serious. “And for the rabbit as well.”

 

“We've got to keep moving.” McCree mumbled as he began to walk in a seemingly random direction.

 

“As you say.” the bright smile that the archer tried to conceal was not lost to the thief, even though, the lost prince tried to avoid McCree's gaze by turning his face on the last possible moment. The dragons were perched atop the shoulders of the long haired young man, the spirits stared knowingly at Jesse.

 

 _'Keep it together.'_ Jesse thought, _'He's just another pretty face.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the castle, the commander of the guard stood alongside his second in command. The whole situation with the stolen royal bow, -although it had not been disclosed to the public, nor had more than a few hours trascurred after the incident- was taking a toll on almost every person that inhabited the palace's grounds. From the lowest servant to the king himself.

 

They had already lost the crowned prince several years ago, and then the family's most important heirloom was gone as well. Was all of that a prelude of even worse things to come?

 

“Have the wanted posters been distributed?” Morrison inquired in a distant voice, his eyes were set in a far away point over the snow-covered mountains that he could see from the open window.

 

“Indeed, they have.” Captain Amari confirmed, “We are also as you ordered, sending guards over to the Blackwatch Inn in the morning, in order to follow the leads from Reyes and the rest of the agents in there about several high priced mercenaries and other criminals that frequent the establishment.”

 

Blackwatch was a set-up for covert missions that had been established for years. Reyes was the head of the operations on that regard and the inn was their cover. A clever front for finding enemies of the crown, bandits, ruffians and murderers with a seemingly unassuming front such as an inn was.

 

“Good.” Jack nodded, still not completely paying attention, “Then in the morrow, before the sun rises, we will be raiding the inn. Inform Reyes.”

 

“Very well.” The captain nodded along and as she began to make her way out of the office, Ana lingered by the door. “We will find them Jack. Both the bow and the one who stole it.”

 

“I hope so.” the commander replied, still lost within his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of seemingly walking in circles Jesse clasped his hands together and turned to face his traveling companion

 

“I know of a place.” he announced proudly. “If you're not too picky, I mean.”

 

Night had fallen no more than an hour before McCree had mentioned said place, as the thief was not too keen about spending the night in the forest, he himself unarmed and with nothing to eat nor any clothing to ward off the cold.

 

“I am listening.” the long haired young man stated, but his eyes were set upon the darkened sky. The stars shone as bright as specks of silver lain upon black cloth. He realized he would not mind sleeping under the veil of the celestial bodies that shone overhead, the dragons silently agreed.

 

That was the most freedom any of them had ever gotten in years.

 

“There should be an inn nearby.” McCree explained as he moved his hands in front of his chest, he often did so, out of habit. “It's not the best place ever but, it beats sleeping on the ground without a roof over our heads.”

 

“How far is it, then?” a serene smile adorned the prince's face as he continued to stare at the sky, unknowingly to the prince, the thief was staring at him, and that caused the silence to stretch for a long time.

 

Neither of the young men seemed to mind.

 

“McCree?” the archer glanced at Jesse, he measured his voice as to not startle his companion. “I asked you, how far is this place you mentioned.”

 

It took a while for Jesse to answer.

 

“It's... it's...” the thief cleared his throat, he needed to focus on what was important. Take the royal bow back and leave the long haired young man behind. Yes, he could do that. He _had_ to. “It's not far. Follow me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Moira paced from one side of the tower to the other, she resembled a caged tiger.

 

Where could have the lost price gone to?

 

Without any evident signs of struggle, she had concluded that he went voluntarily with the young man depicted on the wanted poster she had found. That was _not_ good.

 

How long had he been planning to escape?

 

Had he been plotting his ultimate escape with that other man the whole time?

 

“Too many questions,” she stared blankly at the empty fireplace, right hand resting upon her chin, “but few answers.”

 

The only evident solution was to find the flower and bring him back. That was all that mattered.

 

She decided to get to it right away. Taking a new cloak and concealing the bow and satchel upon her person, the witch made her way out of the tower with one goal in mind.

 

Find the lost prince at all costs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And here we are!” McCree announced over-enthusiastically, both arms wide open. “Blackwatch inn.”

 

The place in question was an unassuming building made out of wood, two stories tall and featured a few broken windows. It was located at the very edge of the woods, in the distance, a few lights that came from the village that was nearby could be seen as well.

 

The wooden torches that illuminated the main road guided newcomers and those who frequented the place on a daily basis toward a door that seemed welcoming and imposing at the same time. A cacophony of folk songs and broken glass could be heard outside and that made the archer equally worried and eager to see the inside of the building. He wanted to see the people who were singing as well as those who were fighting.

 

The archer was excited. There would be even more things for him to learn and people to meet, the dragons seemed eager as well, as they both began to swing their heads from one side to the other, as if they were following the rhythm of the songs that echoed outside the place.

 

How would it be all inside?

 

Would the people be welcoming?

 

As both young men made their way into the place, it took a moment for the lost prince to take it all in. The doorway was far from welcoming but he followed McCree through it anyway. Inside the rowdy crowd seemed noisier; the smell of sweat and old mead lingered in the clogged air.

 

“Reyes! Your best table, please!” the thief yelled as he stepped inside.

 

“Shut up, McCree!” a tall and muscular man who stood behind the main wooden counter yelled back, a woman dressed in purple who stood near Reyes laughed at that.

 

The place was packed full, and the lost prince made his way -albeit uneasily- by Jesse's side.

 

“That's a lot of hair.” an enormous man with his face covered in a mask that resembled the face of a pig commented.

 

“Ah, yes.” McCree replied to him, “He's growing it out.”

 

The decorations, or lack thereof in some parts, were quite interesting for the archer. There was a chandelier made out of wood and what seemed the horns of various animals, mainly goats, dangling overhead. The lights from both, torches and candles covered the place in a golden glow, and a fireplace of considerable size roared in the far end of the hall.

 

Most of the chairs were mismatched, and the tables more often than not, featured damage caused by either knives or glass. The wooden floor had stains of either blood or alcohol, or even both. The only place that seemed to have a semblance of order was where Reyes stood. Barrels of mead and bottles of different kinds of liquor perfectly aligned, and the tankards, -both metal and glass- gleamed under the light of the candles.

 

“What do you want, McCree?” Reyes crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the young thief, “Remember I told you not to return unless you were willing to straighten your ways.”

 

It was true, Reyes had told Jesse more than once that he could help him, that he did not need to steal to make a living. But as always, McCree always did the same. He nodded along, said yes several times, and repeated the cycle.

 

“And this is the last time Reyes, I promise.” the tan young man nodded his head as he voiced yet another empty promise. “I'm guiding this friend of mine, so he can see the lamps they light up for the prince, you see.”

 

“And you expect me to believe that?” The taller man inquired as he raised one eyebrow, “The last time you said something like that you were supposedly on an _expedition_ , and suddenly your face is on every wanted posted from here to the last border of this kingdom.”

 

“Ah, you see...” Jesse began, “That must be a printing mistake.” he said in his defense as he pointed at a yellowed piece of paper at the end of the counter, “They even got the nose wrong!”

 

“I can't help you if you keep on doing things like this, Jesse.” the point was that Reyes had a soft spot for Jesse. He knew that the young thief was a good person, misguided yes, but a good person nonetheless. He knew he could do good, he just needed to be shown a different way to do things. “So tell me, what did you do now?”

 

While McCree and Reyes continued their conversation, the lost prince began to wander around the place. He took in all the sights and the people in the different spots. Some had scars on their faces, others were missing an eye, still his curiosity kept him going.

 

The dragons had decided to hide in his hair, just to avoid any more curious eyes.

 

The archer reached a table that was close to the fireplace. In it, a man tall and muscular, clad in heavy armor and with a giant hammer resting on the side of his chair drank deeply from a horn filled with mead, beside him a pair of younger women drank as well. The man in question was missing an eye and that was the first thing that the young man noticed, then he heard laughter coming from said table.

 

“Hello!” the lost prince had not noticed he had stopped and that he had been staring a the people in front of him.

 

“Greetings.” he retorted with a small wave of his hand as he snapped out of his reverie.

 

“Come sit with us friend, there is always space for one more among us.” one of the ladies, who was also clad in heavy armor but with bright yellow and brown set as the main colors, invited the archer.

 

The group offered him a drink a moment later.

 

“You must be new around here.” the tall man commented enthusiastically, “It is always good to have new people around.”

 

“Yes, indeed. This is my first time here, my name is Haru.” he announced, then took a small sip of the alcoholic beverage. It was not what he expected, but he did not wish to disappoint his hosts. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Likewise.” the man said in response, before introducing himself, “I am Reinhardt. And these two are my adventure companions.”

 

“Hello, I am Zaryanova.” the woman was tall and muscular. A big scar marred one of her eyebrows. On the side of her chair, a broadsword of considerable size gleamed under the light of the nearby fireplace. The weapon was almost as tall as she was. “But everyone calls me Zarya.”

 

“And I am Brigitte.” the younger one added, “Good to meet you.” the young squire had a mace and a shield near her own seat, the mace was evidently well cared for and given maintenance frequently and the shield was a beautifully crafted masterpiece. As sturdy as it was eye-catching.

 

“Is good to meet you all.” the archer commented and offered a smile to the trio.

 

“What brings you here?” Brigitte questioned, “If you don't mind me asking, of course.”

 

“I am on my way to see the floating lights that are set afloat in the sky each year.” the archer explained, “It has been a goal of mine for years now.”

 

“I see.” the squire nodded, “The lights for the lost prince. They are a beautiful show to watch.”

 

“And what of you?” the archer inquired carefully, “If it is not much to be asked.”

 

“We used to be dragon hunters...” Zarya explained, “or at least Reinhardt was. I was more of a mercenary under the orders of the crown of a away kingdom. But then I discovered they were using me just so that they could dispose of me later on, and I left before they were able to kill me.”

 

“I see.” the archer could not say more than that.

 

“Aye,” the old warrior voiced out, “I used to hunt any kind of beasts just for fame and glory, until I realized there was much more to my tale than that. That I could help others instead.”

 

“So now, we travel around doing good whenever we can.” Brigitte added animatedly.

 

“But what about you Lady Brigitte?” the lost prince asked, “You must have a tale as well.”

 

“Mine is not very interesting,” the brunette mentioned offhandedly, as she waved one hand and took her mead tankard with the other. “Reinhardt here, is my godfather and I am his squire. I travel alongside him now as an apprentice but soon to become a warrior of my own merit.”

 

“And you will.” Wilhelm said to Brigitte, his voice loud and proud as any parental figure would be, because he just knew she would become a great warrior one day.

 

“That is quite a commendable way to live.” the lost prince smiled at that, “People like you three are always needed on this world.”

 

“And what do you dedicate yourself to?” Zarya asked the long haired young man, but before he was able to give an answer they were interrupted by McCree.

 

“There you are darling!” he announced his arrival loudly, “Been looking everywhere for you.”

 

“I never left the building, your search must have been quite a short one.” the archer replied with a smirk on his lips.

 

“You wound me darling.” the thief sighed dramatically, then he took the tankard from the prince's hand and drank from it. “Is this is the thanks I get for going to the trouble of getting us a room?”

 

“I had no idea you had a lover, McCree.” Reinhardt commented.

 

“No!...we.. no...” the archer spluttered but his protests fell upon deaf ears.

 

“Aw, old Rein, you know me!” Jesse shrugged as a broad smile was featured on his face, “They all fall at my feet. My _charm_ and all that.”

 

“Ah, young love!” the old warrior laughed, “Always something worth seeing.”

 

As Jesse took the lost prince alongside him, placing an arm over his shoulder the three warriors bid them a good night.

 

“Why did you not tell them the truth?” the archer hissed.

 

“And break old Reinhardt's heart?” the taller young man shook his head, “No, no, no, darling. I could never do that.”

 

The archer sighed, “I guess it is too late to correct that.”

 

“Yep.” Jesse replied, as a smirk danced upon his lips. “It is.”

 

“I noticed something peculiar,” the long haired young man commented as they approached the door that would lead them to the seconds floor so that they could find their room, and away from the rest of the patrons in the place. “There were two men that would not stop staring at you.”

 

“Huh...” the thief took in a deep breath, “don't tell me. One was wearing a mask and the other was as thin as a pole and covered in soot?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Those are Roadhog and Junkrat...” he sighed, “They are always after riches and bounties. I guess my new set of wanted posters has picked their interest.”

 

“Then you should be worried, they seem capable of going through anything to attain their goal.” the lost prince commented.

 

“Not really.” McCree shrugged, those two are just a rainbow of ugly. But nothing more.”

 

“Overconfidence is a trap, McCree.” the lost prince explained, “Try not to become another victim to it.”

 

“You worried about me!? That's so sweet.”

 

“Let us just get into the room. I am dead tired.” the lost prince said instead.

 

As they walked away, both young men felt eyes set upon their backs. Whether for good or ill, they were being watched.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The room itself was small and cramped, located on the second floor. Two small beds with hay filled mattresses covered by thread-bare sheets were on each end, in the middle an old wooden night table with a candle burning on top of it and a jug filled with water beside it.

 

“Pick one and go to sleep, I'll be back in a while.”

 

The pale haired one was on alert as he heard those words.

 

Was Jesse going to leave in the middle of the night?

 

“Don't worry, I'm just hungry and I'll be back soon.” McCree added calmly, but before he could step out of the room there was a knock on the door.

 

“Who is it?” the thief asked in a harsh tone.

 

“Just open the door, McCree, I won't be standing here all night.” the muffled voice of a woman was heard through the old wood.

 

As Jesse opened the door the sight of the lady clad in purple clothing was what greeted the young men.

 

“Olivia! What brings you here?”

 

“McCree, stop playing dumb and take the tray. And it's Sombra.” she said extending her arm towards the tall young man, “Gabriel sent you this. He said you looked as if you had been starving in a dungeon.”

 

“Ah, he shouldn't have.” the sharpshooter added as he took the metal tray from the hands of Olivia.

 

“And yet, he did.” she added with a sarcastic tone, as the door closed. “Enjoy your meal, lovebirds.”

 

“Seems like I won't need to go anywhere. Reyes is such a mother hen sometimes.” McCree spoke out loud as he turned around to face the lost prince, “Care to join me?”

 

“Of course.” the archer agreed and sat beside Jesse on the wooden floor.

 

The meal itself was nothing special, just some stew, bread and a couple of apples; but for a pair of starved young men, it was akin to a banquet.

 

After they had polished off the food they remained sitting on the floor for a while. The prince had closed his eyes for a moment, as he used the mattress from the bed that was behind him as support. The dragons were laid upon one of the beds, both spirits seemed to be resting.

 

“You know,” the thief spoke in a low tone, “You never mentioned why you have never seen the lights in person.”

 

“I do not think it should be wise to tell you that now.” the prince explained, his voice soft, which gave away the fact that he was utterly spent.

 

“So, how about you tell me about your mother, then?” McCree continued his inquiries, although he was nearly mumbling as well, for his belly as full and he had a roof over his head and a bed to lay upon. He could not ask for more, and yet he felt the need to make those questions.

 

“There is truly not much to tell.”

 

“So, you betraying her and going behind her back in an adventure is nothing worth mentioning?” Jesse questioned, then eyed the pale haired young man. “Neither are those hairy lizards that you always have perched over your shoulders?”

 

“Betraying her?” the archer scoffed louder than he meant to, “This is not a betrayal. Not in the way I see it. And they are dragons, not lizards.”

 

“But shouldn't all this crush her soul and break her heart?” Jesse spoke in an even tone, “I mean, the trusting mother and son relationship you both had will be ruined after all of this.”

 

“I will be returning home before she does,” the prince blinked his eyes open and then glanced at McCree, “If you hold your end of the bargain. Besides, she always told me that we all have to make sacrifices in order to attain knowledge.”

 

With that said, the archer stood up and walked toward the bed where the dragons were resting upon, made himself comfortable among the hay mattress, his overly-long hair and the ancient spirits. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

 

“Good night, McCree.”

 

The tall young man stared at the archer's figure long after he had gone to bed. Another attempt failed, but he had gained insight about his traveling companion nonetheless.

 

As Jesse laid his head over the old pillow he figured he would have to see all of it to the very end. He blew some air at the candle and as the room was covered in shadows he had to admit that the peaceful expression that befell the archer when he was a sleep was akin to that of an sculpture. He was both beautiful and somewhat imposing.

 

“Good night, Han.” the sharpshooter whispered in the dark as he allowed sleep to give him some respite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour before dawn's break, a messenger bird was knocking over Reyes' windowsill. The message had been clear, the palace guards would be raiding the inn after the sun rose. But there was a problem, Jesse was there with someone else, and that other young man was not involved in any of that.

 

McCree had told Reyes he was just guiding him to see the lamps that were set afloat yearly in remembrance for the lost prince. Reyes was torn. He had a duty to his job and to the crown, for he had after all, sworn an oath to keep the kingdom safe from the shadows, but at the same time, McCree was just as kid in his eyes. He had seen him grow from a street urchin, to a somewhat misguided young man.

 

Despite it all, he believed that McCree deserved one last chance.

 

With his mind made up, Reyes took up his set of armor and twin blades and got dressed, then set his weapons on the belt the carried over his back and made his way as quickly as possible to the room where Jesse and his companion were asleep. A few knocks on the door and after a few mumbles the entrance was open and without much time to waste, he told Jesse and the other young man to follow him quietly.

 

“What's this about?” McCree inquired in a tired tone.

 

“You need to leave, now.”

 

“Why? Is there something wrong?” the long haired young man asked, sleep still clogging his mind.

 

“The palace guards will be here soon.” Reyes explained as horses could be heard quickly approaching the premises. “If they see you, they will take you to the dungeons. Or I will have to. As it is my duty as well.”

 

Behind the main counter there was an unassuming lever, the top of it had the face of an owl painted over it. Reyes pulled it and a small door that gave way to a secret tunnel opened on the floor.

 

“Go, before they see you.”

 

“Thanks Reyes.” McCree offered his hand to the commander, who shook it a couple of times before facing the pale haired young man.

 

“Go and live your dream kid.” he said to the prince, “I hope it is worth it.”

 

“I hope so as well. Thank you for everything, Mr. Reyes.” the archer spoke in an even tone, then offered a short nod to the taller man before going down the tunnel.

 

As the last of the long mane of pale hair disappeared through the small trap on the floorboards Gabriel closed it with a swift movement, muttering a low, “You're welcome. Take care.” to both young men.

 

A moment later the door of the inn was opened unceremoniously and Jack Morrison was the first to step into the place, sword and shield in hand and armor gleaming under the first rays of the rising sun.

“So Gabe, I received all your informs.” he smiled at Reyes, “What do you have for me today, dear?”

 

“You're going to love this, Jackie.” the dark skinned man smiled back. “And if you must know, we got a couple of the kingdom's most wanted men right in our humble establishment. Just find the marked doors.”

 

“Just what I like to hear.” the commander replied with a wink, as Reyes covered his face with a bone mask that resembled the face of an owl.

 

“Please, no flirting in the job you two.” Captain Amari said from where she was standing, crossbow in had and ready for battle.

 

With that said, the Blackwatch inn was plunged into chaos mere seconds later as the rest of the guards were let in.

 

What no one noticed was that a tall figured covered in a dark cloak had seen the secret trap door open and close from a window. She saw both young men go through it. The question was, where would that tunnel lead them to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!  
> (and please, by all means, if you see i take too long to post feel free to send me a message about it. Sometimes that helps me write.)
> 
> Have a good day!


	6. And We Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on the updates, life has been rather difficult over here.
> 
> I do hope the chapter is of your liking.
> 
> And thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> (Hopefully there aren't as many grammatical errors as I think there are, I haven't slept since yesterday and it's 11AM in here...)

* * *

 

Genji had been more than aware of the fact that Morrison and Reyes had been planning a raid, they did that every other month but, the prince knew he could not have chosen a worse time to be at Blackwatch inn. It was obvious that he would be able to escape if he made use of every single one of his abilities, but not without a certain degree of difficulty. Still, the dilemma at hand was that he would either need to give his identity away and pretend he had been in there secretly in order to assist with the capture of certain criminals or make his way out without being seen.

 

Easier said than done, for there were guards placed at each entrance and even by the windows.

 

His only option was to appeal to Reyes.

 

As Genji moved silently by making use of the few places where the shadows lingered as the light of dawn continued spreading through the edification, he decided that it would be better if he was to wait until Gabriel was in his line of sight and approach him. As he stood near a wooden stand that held several bottles of expensive ale and wine, his eyes landed upon the young man he had noticed the previous night. The overly long hair gave him away. It was a strange sight, but in the face of the young man there was something familiar, as if he had sen him before.

 

But the _when_ and _where_ eluded him. His own dragon told him there was something familiar about the long haired young man, that he should feel it within his soul, but Genji did not pay too much heed to the words of his dragon. He felt it was not truly necessary.

 

Still, he was curious nonetheless.

 

Then his stare was diverted to Jesse McCree, the outlaw had been accompanying the one with the long mane of hair the previous night. He was a _'guide'_ or the other young man's lover, the rumors that had spread claimed. A guide to where? No one knew.

 

Behind both young men was Reyes. His steps hastened and slight worry etched upon his face.

 

Genji saw how a secret passage opened and right after the other two young men were out of sight, as soon as they were swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel, he took a few quick steps and spoke to Reyes.

 

“I must get out of here as well, Reyes.” a cocky smile appeared on his lips as he faced the spymaster, “You know no one should see the prince of this kingdom in a place such as this.”

 

As the words left Genji's mouth Reyes sighed. “I am not your nanny,” he deadpanned, for he was not surprised by the prince's presence. “You got yourself into this, dear prince, and you will get yourself out as well.”

 

“I saw the tunnel, and you know how easy it could be to tell Morrison that you allowed two potential criminals that should be facing the noose at the gallows to get away.” the prince smiled as each word made its way out of his mouth, but saw no reaction surfacing on Reye's face.

 

“Aye,” Gabriel responded calmly, as he crossed both arms over his chest. “But you will also have to answer for your presence here not to me but to the king himself. I can pretend I had no idea you were here to begin with. And besides, I am the spymaster after all, I have no reason to lie neither to the king nor to Jack.”

 

“But still, I am here and you are the one responsible for this place after all.”

 

At that Gabriel tutted and smirked, “You still do not understand.” he declared as he tilted his head to the side, “I am not the one who escapes from the castle _nearly every day_ because I want adventure, nor am I the one whose father distrusts when it comes to staying put. I am not prone to running away from my home in order to avoid my responsibilities either.”

 

Good old Reyes, always one step ahead of everybody.

 

“Touche...” the prince mumbled, “I concede your point but perhaps you could let me get away, just this once?” the prince all but begged, he had to get out and soon, and if he had to crawl over the floor to do so, he was going to. “For old time's sake?”

 

“One: you are not that old, you are literally still a kid.” the spymaster pointed out lifting a finger, “And two: you want to make it seem as if it is my responsibility to look after you and overlook your faults.”

 

“Oh, please have mercy on me! Father will kill me this time for sure, and my poor mother will surely die of grief!”

 

Reyes felt the beginning of a migraine as Genji continued making a scene. He had a soft spot for the prince, the young man was not a bad person per-se but his mind was usually not in the best of places. If only the young swordsman could change -if a little bit- his parents wouldn't have to worry so, for they had lost one child already, they did not need to lose Genji as well.

 

“What will this kingdom do without a heir to continue the royal bloodline!” the prince said with a dramatic flair in his mannerism as he continued his one-man show. One of his hands touched his forehead while he fanned his face with the other. “What will the fate of poor old Genji be?! My life is in your hands good sire!”

 

Gabriel sighed once more, he had to get back to the entrance as Morrison would be there at any given sencond before the dawn was to set in proper, he did not had much of a choice anyhow. And Genji was proving to be as much of a headache as he had always been.

  
“So much drama...”

 

“It will go on until you open than passage.” Genji replied to the comment.

 

It took a few minutes of consideration until Gabriel acquiesced. “You owe me one.” the spymaster announced after he pulled the lever that allowed the door to the passage to open, “Get out before I change my mind, you overly-dramatic parrot.”

 

“I am sure I owe you more than one, still, thank you.” Genji said as he swiftly made his way into the tunnel with a smile on his face. “Be grateful I did not make the puppy eyes, no one can say _'no'_ to that.”

 

As the small entrance closed off once more, Reyes shook his head.

 

“Kids these days...”

 

* * *

 

The sudden burst of noise that traversed all over the building alerted both Roadhog and Junkrat that things were about to get dangerous. The smaller of the two wanted criminals walked to the door and saw a glimpse of several palace guards going door by door in full uniforms arresting every known criminal they found.

 

“They'll be here soon...” Jamison mumbled as he turned to face his large companion. “The guards are here.”

 

“Then, by the time they get to our door, we won't be here.” Mako spoke with a quiet tone, “We'll get out.”

 

“How exactly, mate?” Junkrat wondered out loud, “I bet they got the whole place surrounded.”

 

“We'll find a way.” was all that the masked man said before he opened the door with a single pull and in the twirl of chaos he ran along with Jamie, hitting any of the guards that got in their way.

 

“I thought we were gonna sneak about?” it was not as if Junkrat minded, it was more of a measurement in case either Morrison, Amari or the mysterious spymaster that went by the name of Reaper appeared and confronted them. Those were not the heads of the kingdom's defense for nothing.

 

“We can't hide, we make out way out and that's it.” Mako said as he bashed the head of one of the guards that tried to threaten him with a spear. In front of Roadhog the guardsman's weapon was more akin to a toothpick. Overhead there were shouts as well as arrows flying around. The yells from the wanted thugs and ruffians as well as the guards mixed in a cacophony filled with desperation. It wasn't long before the smell of blood and alcohol wafted all over the place.

 

As both criminals reached the door, the taller one spared one look at Jamie over his shoulder and ran towards the forest.

 

“We'll go to the dam. They won't look for us there.”

 

“As you say.” the shorter one replied as he broke into a sprint in order to keep up with Mako.

 

* * *

 

Moira had her eyes trained over the two escaping ruffians and afterwards on a short sized old man that was making his way out of the building from he back door, seemed as if he had been crawling under the place itself, for he was covered in filth.

 

The witch approached him in silence before he had a chance to register her presence she took out a dagger and pressed it over his throat.

 

“Where does that tunnel behind the bar leads to?” she hissed.

 

The old man felt the cold press of the razor-like metal over his skin and swallowed.

 

“Th-the dam.” he mumbled.

 

“Speak louder, I despise the mumbling.”

 

“The dam that is near the Old Gibraltar village.” the spoke louder on that moment.

 

“I see. My thanks.” The witch took her time, the dagger still pressed over the old man's clammy skin. She could kill him easily but that would serve no purpose at all, O'Deorain had acquired what information she desired and she would go on her way, but not before knocking the man unconscious.

 

There was no use in letting him see her face after she had gone through the whole ordeal. So, with the heavy pommel of the dagger she landed a single hit over the back of the old man's head, taking him out immediately.

 

“The dam...” O'Deorain wondered the reason why the tunnel would lead there and not directly into the village, as she made her way into the deeper part of the forest as well. She needed to find the lost prince for she was running out of time.

 

* * *

 

As the loud noises died down and the place became as quiet as the moment before the guardsmen began arresting the wanted thugs, Captain Amari held down her crossbow and approached the counter by the bar.

 

“Open the passage.” she said in a loud commanding voice, her eyes set upon Reyes. “Someone could have escaped through it.”

 

“What gives you that idea? You were here the whole time and no one has ever gotten past you.” Gabriel spoke in an even tone as he placed both swords back into their respective scabbards.

 

“To what tunnel are you referring to?” Commander Morrison asked both Reyes and Amari.

 

“The secret tunnel he keeps behind the counter in case of _'emergencies'_.” the captain eyed the spymaster, “Or am I mistaken?”

 

“If there is a tunnel, then open it.” Jack eyed his partner, “We need to search every possible place. These delinquents are just as bugs, they hide under every rock. ”

 

Gabriel prayed within his mind that both Jesse and his companion had gotten enough of a head-start to get away. It was all he could do. As for Genji... well, the prince had his chance as well.

 

“As you say.” the masked spymaster walked deliberately slow towards the location of the crank that would open the tunnel. He pressed the device and the wooden plank that covered the entrance gave way to the secret crawl space.

 

“We will have words about this, _Reaper_.” Morrison's voice carried bitterness in it. He was not fond of being lied to, whether the lie as told by Gabriel or anybody else. He despised lies, for they often spiraled out of control and became an entangled web that was no easy to get out of.

 

With that said, the commander and the captain along with a few guardsmen made their way into the tunnel.

 

“Dammit...” Reyes muttered, as the last of the guards had entered the cave.

 

* * *

 

Inside of the cavern Genji could not see a thing. He wondered if his dragon could at least glow, albeit faintly, in order for him to actually see what was in front of his nose. As he opened his mouth there he heard clearly as day that there were steps approaching at an accelerated rate behind him.

 

Lights from several torches appeared out of nowhere, then the young swordsman heard a shout.

 

“You there!”

 

It was Morrison, and he would be in trouble if the commander was to catch him.

 

“Stop in the name of the king!”

 

Genji didn't need to think about it twice, he began running and did not dare to glance back. He needed to get away, to wherever the tunnel would take him.

 

“This is not my day!” the young swordsman mumbled.

 

Over his shoulder, the guardian spirit dragon cackled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside of the tunnel the only light was that of a wooden torch that Jesse had found shortly after they had both made their way into the dark cavernous space. Both young men walked side by side in silence until McCree decided to make small talk.

 

“Guess I'm not supposed to ask but, I'm truly curious about your hair.”

 

To that the archer became rigid and stared into Jesse's eyes. “No...”

 

“All right... I get it.” the taller one replied, “What about your mother then?”

 

“No...” the lost prince said once more.

 

“Though, I'm a bit scared to ask about the lizards.”

 

“They are dragons!” the long haired young man answered with a tone of indignation. “You will make them angry if you insist on calling them _lizards_.”

 

“Ah, yes well. But here's my question,” he glanced at the archer with a look of genuine curiosity, the golden light of the torch was being reflected by his eyes, “If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before?”

 

A look of panic appeared over the lost prince's face.

 

How could he even answer that?

 

As the archer opened his mouth to give an excuse there were loud footstep accompanied by shouts behind them.

 

“Stop right there!”

 

Jesse reacted before he could think and took hold of the lost prince's free hand, “We gotta run!” he yelled and broke into a sprint.

 

“Who are they and what do they want with you?” the long haired young man yelled back.

 

“They don't like me.” the outlaw answered as he kept on sprinting. He had always been terrible when it came to running, but that did not mean he was going to stop.

 

The exit from the tunnel seemed so far away yet so close. The sunlight was a mere few meters from them and as they stepped outside, the bright light nearly blinded them; which caused both young men not to notice a third person coming right behind them. The young man dressed in white and orange garbs avoided both Jesse and the archer with a simple jump as he found safety over a high plank of wood.

 

“Fancy meeting you here, McCree.” Morrison stated, as he began to draw out his sword. “You are under arrest.”

 

“This is bad.” The outlaw announced to the lost prince.

 

In front of them, captain Amari as well as a small patrol of guards, made their appearance.

 

“Dammit Jack! Did you really have to run that fast?” Ana panted with each word she let out. Morrison had always been fast but back in the tunnel it was as if he was running for something other than reaching a mere criminal.

 

Jesse eyed the group from left to right. He and the lost prince were outnumbered, that much was obvious but he could not leave it at that. After all, the archer still had the royal bow and he wanted it back.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Jesse muttered as he stared a the commander warily.

 

“We must fight, then.” the archer retorted as he readied his bow and arrows.

 

“You do realize we're surrounded, right?” McCree kept on looking toward every possible direction, the wooden torch still in his hand

 

“Indeed we are,” the lost prince announced as he, in a single move, nocked an arrow and sent it flying into the shoulder of one of the guardsmen. “but not for long.”

 

With that, chaos descended upon the group. Jesse went on hand to hand with some of the guards while staying clear from both Amari and Morrison. The outlaw headbutted one of the guards and managed to take the sword of their hand with ease. For his part, the archer took to higher ground and shot arrows at the rest of the group. He tried not to wound them too badly, for he understood that they were only doing their job after all.

 

Still hiding over the plank of wood, Genji stared at the action as if he was witnessing a theater play. He failed whatsoever, in noticing that not only he was too close to the edge of the small platform, but that the wood was rotten on the base due to exposure to the elements. While distracted by the fight and unaware of the danger he was once more staring at the young man with the overly-long hair. He felt as if there was more than once secret tied to the archer. There was one moment when a flash of blue was suddenly seen by the swordsman. He could have sworn it was a dragon, but before he could see anything else, the rotten wood gave in to the weight of the prince with a loud crack.

 

With that, the bearer of the green dragon fell, right in the middle of the fight.

 

“Prince Genji!” Amari yelled as the crossbow fell from her hands, the captain tried to break the young monarch's fall with her own body but ended up disarmed in the process.

 

For his part Morrison and McCree delved into a sword fight, the commander clearly having the advantage of experience after years of practice.

 

“Give up McCree!” he yelled as one swing of the long sword nearly took Jesse's head off his neck.

 

The archer had stopped shooting arrows when it became clear that his guide was at a disadvantage. There was only one solution.

 

“McCree!” the lost prince shouted as he threw part of his hair clearly into Jesse's reach, “Hold on!” he said to the taller young man.

 

From his spot he managed to swing Jesse into safety but at the same time gave away his position. But as luck would have it, on that moment a small explosive devise, the size of perhaps a small ball, fell near them followed by maniacal laughter.

 

“Everything will be exploding!” the entire group heard as the small bombs kept on falling. The explosives were hitting not only the ground itself, but the wooden structure of the dam. If such an assault continued, the whole place would go down.

 

Jesse took the moment of utter confusion to get the archer's attention, “Hey Han!” he yelled, “Jump.”

 

The lost prince did not need to be told twice, he took a leap of faith and prayed to any deity that was listening that he would make it safely into McCre's arms. His long hair was nearly grabbed by the commander himself, but the archer managed to avoid that by sheer luck. As he fell, the lost prince closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths, before he knew it, Jesse had managed to catch him.

 

“Hey there Blondie!” the outlaw winked at him while allowing the lost prince to place his feet upon the ground.

 

“Thank you...” the archer said with a nod.

 

“It ain't nothing.” McCree replied.

 

In the background an enormous explosion echoed across the valley, at the same time the dam broke down. Thousands of gallons of water were released at the same time, the gigantic wave of murky water began to swallow everything in its passage.

 

“We gotta run!” McCree yelled, as he once more, took a hold of the archer's hand.

 

They began to sprint as fast as they could looking for an exit or a way towards higher ground, but there was nothing of the sort, the only thing they saw was a cave and they went on running towards it as the thunderous noise made by the released water became louder and louder.

 

As they approached the cave, a pillar of rock was tilted over by the water and began falling behind both young men. The archer's hair moved as a if it was a pale serpent as it was let loose for the lost prince to maneuver with more ease, near the entrance of the cave, McCree noticed a crossbow than had been dragged by the water and took it just a few seconds before they entered the cave and were sealed off from the word by the stone pillar that had fallen right in front of the entrance.

 

The water had engulfed the valley and everything in it's surroundings. Inside the cave, darkness reigned as the water level arose exponentially fast, it had been too late for both young men to look for an exit or to go back. They were trapped.

 

Jesse tried to no avail to climb the rocks but as there was no light he failed to find any sort of exit. Then the outlaw proceeded to dive into the dark water several times but always re-surfaced without any hope to get out of there.

 

Both young men began to try move some of the smaller stones as if to try to bring down the wall, but that failed too. McCree was wounded by one of the rocks in the process, a deep cut in the palm of his left hand. Seeing as Jesse had screamed in pain the lost prince began to lose hope, yet he dived into the water as McCree whispered, “There's no exit, it's pitch black down there as well.”

 

That didn't stop the archer, who went into the water only to be grabbed by the shoulders by Jesse, “There's no exit, Han.”

 

The water level was reaching their chests, and on that moment, it occurred to the lost prince that their whole situation was his fault.

 

He had been the one who threatened McCree into being his guide... if only he had returned the bow and followed Moira's advice, nothing of this would be happening. He would be safe and sound in his tower and McCree wouldn't be here trapped and doomed to be buried in a watery grave, and probably neither of their bodies would ever be found. The archer's mind then went to the dragons.

 

Would they survive the whole ordeal?

 

Would they find a new master?

 

Or would the spiritual guardians just find a new soul to look over?

 

The lost prince closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The cold water was making him shiver as time went by, then as he opened his eyes he turned to McCree who was taking deep breaths and muttering words that the long haired young man could not understand.

 

“I am sorry McCree.” the archer voiced out a in solemn tone, “This is my fault.”

 

“No,” The outlaw replied, with a chuckle. “we just have bad luck.”

 

“I am truly sorry, this is my fault after all.” The archer paused and swallowed slowly, “I should not have done this... I should have listened to her... I am sorry.”

 

“Jesse...” the outlaw said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“My whole name is Jesse McCree.” he smiled as he voiced it out, “Not many know it, but I'm glad to share that with you.”

 

The water kept on rising, its coldness making both young men lose sensation in their lower body.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Jesse.” Afterwards, the lost prince smiled and whispered, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

 

The taller young man turned suddenly as the water reached near his mouth and heard the archer repeat once more, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

 

_“Flower gleam and glow...”_

 

That was all the prince could sing out loud before the water filled the small cave completely, yet he kept the song ongoing within his mind. The spell continued having effect as the water-filled cave was engulfed in light.

 

McCree gasped, which allowed for air to escape from his lungs, yet both young men were running on borrowed time, for the archer could not keep the spell forever and they would need air shortly.

 

They both followed the long hair as it glowed just as a long vein of molten gold would. They noticed how it was being pushed toward a small group of rocks that seemed weaker than the rest, and they decided it was worth the effort and began to tear down the wall of stone in the spot they had found.

 

It took time and effort and the lost prince's vision was beginning to darken on the edges, the light in his hair began to become dim as well, when the rocks on the other side gave way and Jesse managed to send his hand through the hole they had made, soon the rest of the wall followed through and fell. Both young men fell through the impromptu waterfall gasping for air.

 

McCree managed to swim to the shore with a loud scream proclaiming that they were both alive, while the archer was having a difficult time getting out of the water, as the hair was weighing him down. The outlaw noticed and with haste, helped the pale haired young man to get out of the water.

 

His hair had always been difficult when it came to water. It took days to wash it, as well to dry it.

 

“Thank you, McCree.”

 

The taller young man nodded, “You're welcome, and could you please call me Jesse?”

 

As the archer was squeezing his long mane of hair from the excess water he eyes McCree, “Why is that?”

 

“Because I like it better than being called McCree.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Though I got one question.” the taller one voiced out as he eyed the crossbow he had left by the shore, “When were you going to tell me that your hair glows?”

 

After hearing the question, the lost prince laughed, “It does not just glow, Jesse.”

 

“What else can it do then?” curiosity had gotten the best of him, he needed to know.

 

“I will show you when we find a suitable place to settle in for the night.”

 

“We'll pretty much have to sleep out here, because if we are where I think we are then,” the thief paused, “We're about a day and a half away from the nearest village.”

 

“Any place will do then.” the archer announced as he eyed Jesse's wounded hand, he had finished squeezing the water out of the long mane of hair and was ready to move on. “We need to see to that wound you have.”

 

“I have another question though...” the thief said as he began to walk towards the trees.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Why are those lizards smiling at me?”

 

“Dragons! They are dragons!” the lost prince yelled unamused as he gathered his heavy wet hair in both arms and walked after McCree.

 

They found a small clearing after a short walk and managed to start a fire. A few moments later, the lost prince began to wrap a small portion of his hair over the wounded hand in silence. Both young men were sitting over an old fallen tree.

 

“You look rather focused as you wrap your hair over my wound.” Jesse pointed out as the bonfire they had made burned not too far away from where they sat, the fire keeping them both warm and any dangers from the forest at bay.

 

“Just... do try not to lose your composure when I am done.”

 

Jesse nodded along and with that, the old rhyme that the lost prince had sang dozens of times began.

 

_“Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine...”_

 

The long mane of hair, as if had done in the cave, began to glow just as the sun does in a clear summer day. The song continued and Jesse found himself enthralled by the lost prince's sweet voice. Each note filled with longing, it made McCree feel a pang of sadness, strangely so.

 

Jesse found himself unable to keep his eyes away from the singing young man. The glow of the hair framed the face of the archer making him seem softer somehow as well as ethereal. McCree smiled at that, for the lost prince was seemingly more than a pretty face. For a moment there, the archer resembled a deity.

 

Yet he knew it would not last. This was all until he got the bow back.

 

As the song ended, the archer removed the hair from the hand of the outlaw, who to his surprise merely gasped.

 

“H-how did you do that?” he managed to voice out, surprise evident in the tone of his voice. Jesse was unable to stop staring at his healed hand. There wasn't even a scar left. As if the cut had never been there to begin with.

 

“It is... a long story.” the archer explained and McCree gave him an amused look.

 

“I'm pretty sure we got some time, Han.”

 

“Very well then.” the lost prince agreed. “When I was little, Moira told me that I received a hit in the head when she had taken me along with her to one of the villages outside of the kingdom to see if they could find my mother or at least a relative.” the witch had told him that he had been crying because he was overwhelmed and that in order to calm him she sang to him and his hair began to glow.

 

Jesse listened attentively to each word, his eyes set upon the lost prince's face.

 

“Then, as my hair glowed, there was a struggle. Some people began to pull on it and when a man succeeded in cutting a small turf of hair, Moira pushed him away, at the same time she noticed that the hair turned black where it had been cut.” he continued, “A fight broke among some of the citizens and someone tried to take me away but I struggled and instead, I took a fall and ended up hitting my head.”

 

The lost prince had a distant look in his eyes, “That is the reason why I have no memories from anything before I arrived at the tower. She gave me a new name, because I forgot mine.”

 

“But you never...” McCree made a small movement with his hand, “Never left your home after that?"

 

“Once the hair is cut, it loses its power.” With a small movement of his head the lost prince gave a long glance at Jesse, “A gift such as that, must be protected.” he confessed as he parted his long mane and showed Jesse the lock of dark hair that was nestled among the pale strands.

 

“But you know when you were born... how come?” the thief inquired, “It's weird that there is a date for your birthday but not a name.”

 

“You mean,” the archer began only to be interrupted by Jesse.

 

“It ain't normal to have a date but not a name.”

 

“I do agree, it does seem strange.” the archer added.

 

“I know she's your mother and all that but, don't you think she's hiding something?”

 

“Perhaps.” the lost prince admitted, “We all have our secrets after all. She said she found me with a note beside my head in the forest. It Had the date of my birth and not much more.”

 

A moment of silence went by, both young men stared at the fire. The atmosphere was quiet, peaceful even. In the distance they could hear crickets and a few other nocturnal animals in the forest. The crackling of the fire and the smell of burning wood were lulling the archer to sleep and yet, he refused to rest for he wished to speak more with Jesse. He was becoming rather fond of the outlaw.

 

“Now that you mention it,” McCree said, “I mean you share the same date of birth as the lost prince. Something you need to tell me, Han?”

 

“Could you imagine me? A prince? All prim and proper.” the archer joked, “It does seem rather impossible, as I am hardly royalty material.”

 

“You seem pretty royal to me.” the thief blurted out without thinking, a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

 

For his part the lost prince smiled, but was unable to talk...

 

He felt, elated at such words.

 

The fire illuminated them both and as the golden light shone all over them, in that light McCree saw the lost prince as the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Yet he knew needed to keep his eyes on the goal. He was not in any of that to fall in love, he needed that weapon back so that he could sell it and get out of the kingdom with the money.

 

“You better get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.” the outlaw voiced out, and the moment ended.

 

“In a while, for I have a question for you as well.”

 

“All right, shoot.”

 

“How come that you never gave me your first name?”

 

“Ah... that.” the thief sighed, “I'll spare you the sob story of Jesse the orphan, but you see...”

 

He paused as he noticed the archer was moving over in order to be closer to him, interest painted all over his face.

 

“Please do continue.” the lost prince prompted enthusiastically.

 

“There was this book in the orphanage called _'The Tales of Joel McCree'._ ” he explained with a smile on his face, “But if you must know, the orphanage was anything but good. We were the charges of this cruel woman called Grelod the Kind... a cruel and sadistic woman. She gave me more than one beating while I lived there. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't celebrating the day they found her murdered.”

 

The thief sighed, “Sorry, I lost track there. Anyhow, I used to read the book every night to the younger kids. You see, Joel McCree was a dashing rouge, richest man alive, not bad when it came to find a lover either.”

 

“Was he a thief as well?”

 

“Actually, no.” was the honest answer, “He had more than enough money to do anything he wanted and for a kid like me, with nothing... not even with a last name... it just seemed like a better life, a better option.”

 

“I see.” the archer whispered, for just as Jesse did, he had no last name nor family to speak of.

 

“But you can't tell anyone.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“I got a reputation to maintain after all.”

 

The lost prince smiled in return, “I promise. But if anything, I truly like your name.”

 

“I guess there's a first for everything, then.” As the moment lost its magic, the outlaw stood up rapidly and took a look around, “I should go and get more firewood.” he announced and then proceeded to disappear among the trees.

 

“Well, well, well, dear Haru.” Moira appeared from behind a thicket, “I thought he was never going to leave.”

 

The lost prince was on his feet and reaching for his bow in an instant, then he noticed who it was and his heart began beating at a rapid pace out of pure fright.

 

“Moira...” he took in a deep breath, “How did you find me?”

 

The light of the fire made the shadows over the face of the witch appear more ominous, “I simply followed the beautiful symphony of complete and utter betrayal and followed it.” she laughed bitterly, “And surprisingly so, it guided me to you.”

 

“I... see.” the archer could not stop staring at the witch, could not stop wondering what would it happen then.

 

“We are going home, dear flower.” she announced, her voice low and leveled. As if she was not angry that her son ran away from home.

 

“But, I have learned so much... and I have a guide and I believe I am to his liking.”

 

“Oh, of course...” O'Deorain scoffed, “A couple of days outside and you became delusional. That right there is not love but infatuation, Haru.”

 

“I am not delusional!” he yelled back.

 

“Oh, I see. Now, you even yell at your own mother because of a wanted thief that you just met.” the witch snarled, “You think you have impressed him? Because I am inclined to believe otherwise.”

 

With that said, the witch threw both the royal bow and the satchel at the feet of the lost prince.

 

“That is what he wants and he will leave you after he obtains it.” she declared with a slight smile adorning her face, “Go ahead my darling flower, put him to the test if you will and are so sure of his loyalty. Remember that there is no honor among thieves.”

 

“Moira...”

 

“Do not come crying after you see the truth Haru.” the old spell-caster shrugged indifferently, “If anything, mother knows best.” after that, she left without a trace.

 

The objects at his feet were there for a short while as just mere moments after Moira left, McCree was returning with an armful of dry wood.

 

“So, tell me Han, do I get like magic powers or anything?”

 

The lost prince managed to hide both the bow and the satchel just in time to avoid any suspicion, but then guilt began to weight in his mind. What if Moira was right?

 

What if he had left his mother and his home for nothing?

 

“I... do not believe it is possible.” he answered.

 

McCree noticed the distant look upon the lost prince's eyes, “Are you all right?”

 

“Yes, indeed,” he lied, “ I was merely lost in thought.”

 

McCree seemed to believe him for he gingerly walked to the fire and added a couple of branches to it and began another conversation with the archer.

 

* * *

 

 

In the distance, eyes were set upon both young men. Moira stood between Roadhog and Junkrat who seemed ready to jump into action and attack the pair.

 

“Be patient, for all good things are for those who wait.” the witch said with confidence.

 


	7. Journey (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, I got writer's block and well, this was all written last week and as much as I wanted to add more to it, I couldn't... I'm sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer (that way the story won't drag on for too long, which is my main fear.)
> 
> Thanks for your support and for the kudos and comments.

* * *

 

The night had been long for the lost prince.

 

After McCree had fallen asleep, the archer remained awake after giving the excuse to the outlaw that he was not tired and that he would keep watch, the former was an utter lie for the lost prince was exhausted, yet he could find no respite. The royal bow was the reason for his unrest.

 

As Moira had told him, the royal weapon was perhaps the only thing that Jesse wanted, the lost prince had the same thought crossing over his mind, over and over about the possible outcome he would face if he was to hand over the ancient weapon to the thief. His mind became a tangled web of questions that had no answers, his thoughts were filled with possibilities that could easily come to pass, for he had not truly seen the entirety of McCree's intentions.

 

For all he knew, what Jesse had shown so far could be nothing more than a façade designed to earn the archer's trust in order to betray him later on.

 

Would Jesse abandon him in the middle of nowhere after getting his hands on the bow? Or would the thief simply strike the lost prince down and leave him for dead in the forest?

 

The archer shuddered at the thought. He truly did not know what to expect, yet he feared not only for his life, but also for the possible disappointment he would face if Moira was to be right about it all.

 

He had read many fantastic tales that ended up with one of the characters being killed because of greed, and more than once, wondered if those could be true indeed. The lost prince had been told, more than once, that the world was dark and filled with utterly selfish people whose only purpose in life was to step over others as if they were the steps of a staircase, just to attain a small amount of triumph as Moira had often described it

 

He hoped that was not the case with Jesse, but hope can only go so far. The fear was still there, gnawing away at his guts.

 

The fire burned bright and golden, its light spreading all over the small clearing as it chased the shadows of the night away. The lost prince glanced at the dark sky more than once, his eyes set upon the stars he had seen so many times before but, right then and there they seemed so different.

 

It was nearly the complete opposite from the scenery that the archer usually witnessed at the tower, the glint of the celestial bodies seemed brighter in the forest. Infinite and magical.

 

Both dragons spoke to the lost prince at different intervals. One told him stories of the ancient spirits of the forest and the other of the possible things they would be able to see the very next day.

 

The archer hugged both of his knees and eyed the hollow tree where he had placed the royal bow. He had to make a choice. Either tell Jesse or hide the weapon until he thought that McCree was trustworthy. After taking a deep breath he stood up, tip-toed toward the spot where the bow was hidden and took it in his hands, and as he did, another surge of power traversed through his veins.

 

The bonfire's light became a bright blue as the flame itself changed its color, his mouth produced words in an ancient language that he had never pronounced before, the tip of his fingers felt as if they were charged with thunder and lightning.

 

An incoming storm.

 

* * *

 

_The garden was empty, except for his presence and that of a few birds._

 

_Eyes set upon the horizon as the pink flower petals floated lazily with the early spring wind, the sweet smell from the blossoms wafted across the open space._

 

_He blinked a few times, then his stare was set upon a pond. Within it, a couple of koi fish swam from one side to the other. Their movements were entrancing._

 

_He tried to reach for them, if only to touch them or take one out of the clear water, but a voice stopped him in the act._

 

_“You should not do that, little dragon.” a deep voice spoke, its owner was not close enough for him to make out more than a shadowed silhouette._

 

_“Why not?” he inquired in reply as he squinted his eyes in order to see who it was that was talking to him._

 

_“Would you like to be taken away from your home like that? Just as you were about to do to the koi?.”_

 

_The young boy shook his head in response, “No, I would not like that at all.”_

 

_“It is a lesson. For forcing something upon another, often ends in dire consequences.”_

 

_“I understand. Imposing something upon others is not the right way to proceed.”_

 

_The shadowed person nodded in agreement to the young monarch's words, “That is correct, Han-”_

 

* * *

 

With a start the lost prince snapped out of the trance and blinked several times, the bow was still in his hands, but both of his guardians were perched over the archer's shoulders.

 

“This keeps on happening.” he muttered, his breathing was rapid, “What are these? Are they the memories of the person who owned this weapon before it was stolen?”

 

Both dragons remained silent as those questions were voiced out. The crackling of the fire along with the noises produced by the nocturnal animals that wandered the forest were the only things he heard.

 

“Am I going insane?” the archer whispered as he sat down slowly over the hard ground. “I... hate this. For I wish that those memories were my own, but I know hey are not.”

 

_“But young master... what if those were your memories?”_

 

“Please, do not make jests such as those.” he smiled, yet a bitter feeling settled upon his heart, for he knew that was impossible. No one had ever wanted him, and he knew Moira only tolerated him for she was his guardian. Or to put it better, the guardian of the _power he held_. If he had not been a being who had been bestowed with such a magical gift, he assumed that the witch would have disposed of him a long time ago.

 

_“Please young master, fret not.”_ one of his guardians said in an reassuring tone. For the lost prince seemed to be in need of a few comforting words on that moment. _“You will find the truth about your past sooner or later. For anything that is hidden, will always come to light.”_

 

“I do wonder if I will end up liking this truth that you keep on mentioning.” the archer sighed as he took off his cotton undershirt and wrapped the wooden frame of bow carefully with it, leaving the string free so that he could carry the weapon over his back with ease. He hoped that the meager linen tunic he was wearing would be enough for him to fend off the elements. The dragons remained silent.

 

After that, he took his old bow and left it inside the hollow tree that had held the royal bow before, with a silent promise to return for it once his journey was over. Then the archer stared at McCree for a while. The thief slept peacefully, seemingly not bothered at all with sleeping over the hard ground or not having a roof over his head.

 

His long mane of hair was still wet in several spots as it usually took a couple of days for such an amount of hair to dry off. The lost prince sighed and his eyes once more were trained over Jesse, he wondered what the other young man was dreaming about. The archer silently hoped that McCree was dreaming about him as he sat with his back supported by a tree stump and was lulled to sleep by the warmth of the bonfire, he prayed his dreams would include Jesse as well.

 

As he closed his eyes, Jesse mumbled and turned in his sleep.

 

The lost prince closed his eyes with a smile adorning his face, the dragons promised to watch over both young men in their sleep.

 

* * *

 

The fire had died sometime in the night, leaving only a pile of smothering ashes. As the archer began to blink his eyes open, the bright rays of sunlight made him wince and close his eyes once more.

 

A few minutes later a strange noise startled the lost prince. It was not loud, but it was a strange thing to hear in the forest.

 

Before anything he eyed the spot where McCree had fallen asleep the previous night and found it deserted, a slight wave of panic overcame the long haired young man. But as he turned his head he noticed that another presence was near. On that precise moment, and after gazing to the side he saw it.

 

It was nothing he had ever laid eyes before, or at least, not outside of the schematics of a book.

 

To put it in simple terms, it was an _automaton_ that was carrying a bird over it's shoulder _._

 


	8. Journey (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments and for giving this story a chance. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> (=.=) I hope this chapter doesn't have too many spelling errors, I was up all night writing the last part for it and editing it afterwards.

* * *

 

The lost prince stared dumbfounded at the machine, unsure if he should attack it or merely run.

 

For a moment, the archer tried to reason that perhaps he was still dreaming, for it was impossible that a war automaton unit could be sitting almost in front of him with a small bird resting over it's shoulder as if they were having a picnic. He had read quite a few tomes about those machines. They were nearly indestructible and functioned with a soul-crystal as their fuel. The projectiles they attacked with were as deadly as they were fast to load. Iron and wood, in the shape of smaller arrows, similar to those of a crossbow but sturdier.

 

It was _impossible_. For he believed such contraptions to be a long lost technology.

 

“What do you want?” the archer inquired in a low tone, for he desired not to startle the machine. At the same time he wondered if it would be a good idea to reach for a couple of arrows in case he was to do a hasty retreat.

 

As if by a way of answering, the small bird flew towards the lost prince and landed over one of his knees, the light weight nearly imperceptible. The bird, with it's fluffy and bright feathers stared at the young man, curiosity evident in the small animal's body language.

 

There was not much that the lost prince could do, and even if it was to sound insane, there were not many options for him. So, he opted for the sensible thing to do, he decided to talk with both, the machine and the small bird.

 

“Have you seen a young man wandering around here?” the archer inquired nervously. He feared the reaction as much as the response he could get. “He wears red and brown garments... and he is tall, bronze skin, brown eyes, and a bright smile.”

 

He wondered if there were to be _any_ answers at all.

 

A small chirp from the bird and a strange beeping noise were the responses he got. Not much to go by, but at least he was aware they were listening.

 

“You see he...” the lost prince paused for a moment, unsure as to how to continue. Took in a deep breath and stared at the bright blue sky.

 

What if Jesse had ran off after the archer fell asleep?

 

He checked -although he was more than aware that Jesse had no idea that the archer had the royal weapon in his possession- and the bow was beside him, but McCree could be well on his way back towards the tower right on that moment, he would not find the weapon there but he would be free of his compromise with the archer.

 

The long haired young man kept his eyes on the sky for a while longer, then lowered them towards the ground as he proceeded to berate himself repeatedly for being so trusting. For being such a _fool_.

 

For being so gullible as to believe that a thief of all people would keep his promise.

 

Moira had been right. There is no honor among thieves after all.

 

The spirit dragons patted his shoulders in silent sympathy. He was grateful for their support.

 

“Please, forget I inquired anything. But, if you would be so kind as to guide me out of here I would be eternally grateful to you.”

 

As the lost prince stood up and readied himself to leave the forest behind, the Bastion unit got on it's feet as well. The gears made a small amount of noise as the automaton arose from the unforgiving ground. The small bird returned to the spot at the machine's shoulder, where it had been perched at when the archer had first laid eyes upon it.

 

A few beeps and chips filled the silence and then heavy footsteps followed.

 

The archer was ready to attack any bandits that would appear, he took a couple of arrows in his hands and was reaching for the wrapped royal bow he was carrying over his back, when none other than Jesse McCree appeared in front of him.

 

“Hey there, blondie!” the taller young man greeted, the crossbow he had found the previous day was hanging over his back. “Good morning to you too.” he said amused as the lost prince had an arrow ready to either stab McCree with or shoot it at him. Neither of the options sounded appealing whatsoever. “We really got to stop meeting like this.”

 

The jest was not lost as the archer remembered that the first time he had met Jesse, he had threatened him with an arrow as well.

 

Then it had occurred to the long haired young man, that the thief had indeed been gone in search of their breakfast, if the bent leaves that Jesse was holding between his hands overflowing with berries were anything to go by.

 

He had not left the archer behind. He had not betrayed his trust either.

 

“I was...” the lost prince hesitated for a moment, but his shoulders sagged in relief.

 

Should he tell McCree the truth? That he had believed that Jesse had left, or should he make up an excuse for his skittish behavior?

 

“You were?” the tall young man prompted with a smile as he offered a handful of fruit to the archer.

 

“I was startled by this automaton and knew not where you had been gone to. But the machine does not seem hostile, far from it, in fact.” the long haired one let go of the arrow in favor of holding the food he was being handed, “Thank you.” he offered as he bit a few of the berries. They were sweet and tangy at the same time, their flavor was a welcome change from his bland morning meals at the tower.

 

For a moment, a strange thought crossed his mind. He wondered as his eyes were set upon the taller one's mouth, if the taste of the berries would linger on the thief's lips. Would they taste as sweet and tangy as the berries did if the lost prince was to kiss him?

 

“That's old Bastion, and the bird's called Ganymede.” Jesse pointed at the machine, hands still holding onto what was left of the berries. McCree's words brought the archer out of his reverie. “They both wander this forest back and forth but always return to Old Gibraltar. That's where the man who created that type of machine lives, so he gives maintenance to Bastion from time to time.”

 

“I see.” the archer blinked several times as he came out of his strange train of thought, he was adamant as to not to be distracted by Jesse's lips anymore. And also refused to ever think as to what brought such a thought upon his mind.“That must mean that the village is nearby then.”

 

“If Bastion is here, then I guess you're right, the village is not that far away. We'll probably be there by nightfall, if we hurry.”

 

In the meantime, the automaton stared at both young men and beeped.

 

“But why is it here?”

 

“Bastion... I really don't know how to explain it.” the taller one said, “It's always been like that I suppose. Always roaming through the forest, curious about everything. At first many were scared, they believed that one day Bastion would just go into a killing spree, but then Torbjorn explained that this one was different and whatnot; and now Bastion has become part of the village as well as an oddity of sorts.”

 

“What do you mean?” the archer's curiosity peaked at that, “It's a machine. How can it be curious?”

 

“You see, as far as Torb told me when I was a kid, this Bastion is different...” the outlaw shrugged, “The soul-crystal they used to power it seemed to have been defective, and instead of only using the energy stored in it to fuel the automaton, it also managed to spread some of the personality traits of the soul trapped within it, hence, why Bastion is like this.”

 

At that the prince eyed the machine, “Remarkable.” he commented, “I would truly like to study it in depth. I have only seen schematics of units such as these in old tomes and scrolls. To find one in such pristine condition, is truly amazing.”

 

“Yeah...” the outlaw mumbled while eyeing the long haired young man, “You should ask before you do though, Bastion can be a bit jumpy when it comes to strangers examining or trying to find out what makes it's mechanism move. Also, I think Bastion here can get us out of this place. Because truth to be told, I'm not sure where we are.”

 

With that said the lost prince faced Bastion and asked, “Can you guide us out of this forest, please?” a hopeful expression etched upon his face.

 

A few beeps and a couple of chirps from the bird made Jesse laugh.

 

“I guess, that means _yes_.” the taller young man said after swallowing the last of his breakfast. “Which is great because it's been a while since the last time I was around here.”

 

“I truly do not wish to imagine us becoming _even_ _more_ lost. Some guide you are..” the archer commented with a hint of mirth, then walked towards the machine and offered some of his own berries to it. “For Ganymede.” the lost prince explained as the automaton took the small round fruits and extended it's hand so that the bird could land on it in order to feed itself. Ganymede chirped in thanks, and the lost prince nodded in response.

 

With that, the small group began their journey towards the small village known as Old Gibraltar.

 

While they followed Bastion, who walked with measured steps as if it was trying to avoid too much movement so that Ganymede would be comfortable, Jesse told the archer about some of his adventures in recent years, managing more than once to make the lost prince laugh.

 

 _'He has a nice laugh.'_ the outlaw voiced within his mind, only to berate his own self a couple of seconds later over what he considered to be his current weakness. _'Keep it together Jesse! Remember why you're doing this. He's just another pretty face, nothing more.'_

 

In some moments they would stare into each other's eyes and share a smile only to turn their faces to the other side a few seconds later. Usually a blush covered their cheeks, both young men flustered yet smiling and doing it over and over as they continued walking. Same thing happened when their hands brushed together.

 

 _'He has a dashing smile.'_ the archer thought, as he eyed the outlaw sideways, _'But, what if Moira is right? What if all he wants from me is to attain the royal bow and then leave me behind? Nothing is truly preventing him from doing just that.'_

 

Doubt clouded both of their minds ceaselessly. In their distracted state, Jesse ran into a few trees, while the lost prince more than once tripped over roots or rocks, which resulted -at least twice- in him falling gracelessly to the ground.

 

“You all right there, darling?” the outlaw inquired while offering a helping hand to the pale-haired young man.

 

“I am fine, Jesse.” the lost prince replied with an air of resignation. He had never been the clumsy type, but he found McCree to be quite the distraction.

 

“Up you go!” the taller one said as he pulled the archer's body upwards, which resulted in their noses nearly touching. They both stood on that same position for quite some time, eyes locked onto each other's, their hands still entwined. It was not until Bastion emitted a beep that was either announcing that the automaton was amused or losing its patience that the two young men separated, for a moment it seemed as if Bastion was chastising them as if they were little children.

 

“My apologies.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

The two of them blurted out at the same time and as they resumed their walk laughter erupted from both young men.

 

“Seems like Bastion's losing some patience.” Jesse joked.

 

“So it seems.” the archer's words gave his amusement away, “Surely that will not be enough to warrant us being left behind in this labyrinth of a forest.”

 

“I surely hope not, darling.” McCree once more smiled, his eyes were set upon the archer and a while later he ran into another tree. The resulting noise that Jesse's made as he crashed with the tree trunk both worried and amused the lost prince.

 

“Are you all right?” the long haired one inquired as he reached for the outlaw's forehead with his hand, noticing how there was a small reddening bump on the left side of Jesse's forehead.

 

The archer's fingers were slightly warm and Jesse welcomed the touch, he even relaxed into it and sighed.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” he mumbled, his eyes once more set upon the lost prince's face, it was as if nothing else existed or mattered.

 

The archer's answer was a simple smile followed by his fingers combing over McCree's hair. It was soft and the lost prince took his time memorizing its texture, then kept on running his fingers not only through the outlaw's hair but also on the side of his face.

 

“It is good that you are all right.” the long haired one whispered, “Still, you were wounded, albeit slightly. Would you like me to heal you?”

 

“Ah...” As Jesse opened his mouth to answer, Bastion beeped once more. “We should keep going.” the thief blurted out instead of whatever he had meant so say before, “Or Bastion's gonna leave us behind.”

 

“Of course.” the lost prince agreed, then turned in order to face the automaton, “Apologies Bastion, we will tarry no longer.”

 

As the sun began to set they were able to see the glow of torches in the distance, some of the lower tree branches made it impossible to distinguish how much farther the lights were, but, it was a sign of civilization nonetheless.

 

When they had finally set foot in the village some people believed that the two young men were beggars. Both with caked mud all over, dirty faces and grass stains. The archer's hair was an utter disaster, covered in spiderwebs and tree leaves, not to mention the tangles caused by some pieces of wood that got stuck in the long mane after it had gotten too dark for him to notice when it happened. Their clothes were a little worse for wear as well; with a tearing here and there and the archer's shoes falling apart by the soles, not to mention that Jesse's crimson overcoat had seen better days.

 

“Thank you.” the lost prince sighed in relief as he turned around to face the automaton. “Without you two, we would probably be in the forest still.”

 

“I owe you one Bastion.” added Jesse, then winked at the machine.

 

The automaton left them with a small wave of it's hand and made it's way down the village's central road. Ganymede chirped happily at the two young men as a way to say _'farewell'_.

 

The small town was filled with houses that had seen better times. The edifications were old and there was a path of stone that converged in a well that the archer assumed was the center of the village itself. He noticed a few merchant stands that had been vacated for the hour was late, as well as a few open windows that allowed some of the candlelight of the houses to been seen. He assumed those could have probably been in part, some of the lights they had seen from a distance while they walked in the forest.

 

As the two of them passed by a rundown hut, Jesse explained that the place had been the orphanage where he had lived before he ran away.

 

“Sometimes I went from one end of the village to the other as I was an errand boy.” he laughed a bit at the word, “Managed to get some coins from it, too. Though often got some food or clothes from the people.”

 

“Seems as if you were always meant to be an adventurer.”

 

Jesse's laughter filled the air, “I think it's true actually. Though, you see, the saying _'it takes a village to raise a child'_ took a whole new meaning for me.”

 

“At least you were shown kindness, most of the time at least.” the archer faced the outlaw as they kept on walking, “How was the death of the caretaker of the orphanage?”

 

“It was... gruesome to say the least.” McCree faced the stone road lost in thought for a moment, before resuming his speech. “Some unknown traveler with a sort of armor no one had ever seen before, appeared all of the sudden and the next day she was found dead on her bed, head chopped off. That was it. Luckily, none of the younger children saw the dead body.”

 

A few moments later the archer inquired about their destination, as he noticed that they were approaching the evident end of the road and reaching the outskirts of the village, where fewer and fewer houses could be seen.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To old Torb's house. He and Ingrid have always had a spot in their barn for me.”

 

“Why the barn?”

 

“That'll be because Torb, he's the local blacksmith here by the way, has a lot of kids and grand kids and every room in that house is occupied.” the thief explained.

 

“If that is the case, do you think they would allow me to share their hearth as well? Would I not be intruding?”

 

“Nah. Besides, you met one of their kids actually.”

 

“When? And I hope you are not referring to Bastion.” the archer spoke in a serious tone, which caused Jesse to burst into peals of laughter.

 

“Actually, I think Bastion counts as one.” the outlaw shrugged as his laugh died out, “But no, I meant Brigitte, the shield-maiden that was traveling with Rein and Zarya.”

 

“I see.” the lost prince was dumbfounded, seemed as if Jesse knew everyone they crossed paths with. “But you told me that the man that created the Bastion models lives here, is he the blacksmith as well?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“But, how come he lives in this small village and not in luxury in the royal palace or near it?”

 

“Well, darling...” the thief sighed, “That's his story to tell. Though, it ain't a pretty one.”

 

In no time they were standing by the entrance of a house of considerable size, at the sight the archer mused over the fact that if the family was as large as Jesse affirmed, then an edification of such measurements was more than necessary.

 

Before any of the young men even knocked on the door it was suddenly opened and a small kid of no more than eight years of age appeared, and then greeted them animatedly.

 

“Jesse!” the little one yelled at the new arrivals, then called at the top of her lungs, “Grand mama, Jesse and another boy with a lot of hair are visiting us!”

 

The two young men were suddenly dragged in the hustle of the Lindholm home. It was not long before they were given clean clothing and told to take a bath, which took longer because the lost prince had to untangle several kinds of foliage from his pale mane. Some time later, they were served a simple dinner of venison stew and some bread.

 

“Hello lad.” Torbjorn greeted Jesse as he made his way towards the table, “Long time no see. How is everything in your end?”

 

“Ah, same old.” the outlaw shrugged, “I'm just a guide now.” the thief turned his head and winked at the archer.

 

“Good to see you are finally changing your ways, Jesse.” Ingrid said, then every person inhabiting the house introduced themselves to their unknown guest.

 

The table had been completely full. There were almost two dozen people sitting in it and the lost prince felt both overwhelmed but also comfortable. The family was a loving one, he could tell, and for a fleeting moment wished to belong to a place like that one and with people like them.

 

He knew he had no chance to attain neither a home like the one that the Lindholms had nor a family as theirs either.

 

There were many a question about his hair as dinner went by, which to be honest he knew not how to answer with the whole truth. The archer was still weary of strangers when it came to his long mane of hair after all.

 

As the hour grew late, Jesse asked for a couple of needles and some thread so that he and the archer could mend their torn clothing.

 

“Here you go.” Ingrid told them with a smile on her face, “But I am sure that mending your clothes can wait until the dawn has broken. For now you require rest.” the tall lady handed them a couple of pillows and blankets and apologized for not having any beds to spare.

 

The lost prince saw the sincerity in her eyes and offered a smile, for a moment he wished that she had been his mother or at least the one who had found him when he had been left in the forest to die as a child. In the little time that the lost prince had spent there, he had been witness as to how much care and patience she gave to all the children in her home. “Please do not apologize. I am more than grateful that you opened your door and shared bread with a stranger such as myself, my lady.” he then bowed at her, “I thank you for your hospitality and kindness, and I hope to be able to repay you and your family one day.”

 

“Do not thank me yet, lad. Do so when you are on your way with your clothing mended and your stomach full.” she replied with a smile, “And you do not need to repay me anything. This was not done so that you would be indebted to us, it was an act of kindness and acts such as those come from the heart, not from an expectation for repayment.”

 

Those words held wisdom and the lost prince promised to himself that he would keep them close to his heart. After all, he walked out of his tower to learn, and as he has been proven time and time again in just a few days, not all knowledge is held in old tomes and scrolls.

 

The young adventurers made their way back to the barn after bidding the family within the house a good night. In silence and under the infinite veil of stars that graced the night sky, they pondered as to what the following day would bring them. They had little time, for the prince's birthday was rapidly approaching. Only a few more days.

 

Sleep was quick to claim them both, and with that, their inner doubts were put to rest. Albeit, until dawn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the lost prince woke up several hours after the sun had risen. In fact, he missed breakfast and almost missed lunch as well. Jesse had tried to wake him up more than once, but the archer had burrowed within a cocoon of hair and the blankets that they had been given the night before. The spirit dragons were resting upon his chest, their translucent and elongated bodies curled as if they were ghostly cats.

 

“Hey, blondie?” the thief considered shaking the shoulders of the sleeping one, but instead decided to run his index finger all over the length of the archer's nose until he got a reaction, be it from the dragons or the archer himself. “Are you dead or is it that you can't come out from the tangle you are in right now?”

 

“What time is it?” The long haired one mumbled and cracked open one eye.

 

“It's almost past mid-day.” the outlaw replied while he placed his finger over the tip of the archer's nose. “You hungry?”

 

It took a while for the lost prince to react to what was currently happening and to answer what he had been asked about, because he believed that he had to be dreaming.“Yes, I am quite hungry.”

 

“Well then,” the taller one announced as he stood up with a small jump, “I'll wait until you manage to get out of that tangle or if you need help just way so.”

 

The archer considered it for a moment but declined in the end, “Go ahead, I will join you in a moment.”

 

“There's a pitcher with water in there so that you can wash up a little.” McCree pointed out, “And I took your shoes to a cobbler this morning, they're as good as new.”

 

“Thank you.” the lost prince spoke in a low tone as he got up from the pile of hay he had slept on, “But I have no means to pay you back for that.”

 

“I don't need money for something like that, I did it because I wanted to.”

 

“I will repay you. Somehow.” the archer promised anyway, and Jesse did not dare to say anything more on the matter.

 

It didn't take too long for the lost prince to step outside, as he had a lifetime of experience when it came to get out of his overly long mane of hair in the morning. Not that it happened everyday, but it did occur often enough as to cause him to develop a technique to get out of that situation.

 

After reuniting with Jesse, the archer was handed a small bowl of food, “Ingrid sent you that.” the thief said, “And if you follow me I'll introduce you to some people and we'll also make our own lanterns for the prince's birthday.”

 

“I had no idea the people made their own lanterns.”

 

“Most don't do that anymore, as it's easier to get one from a merchant but,” he shrugged, “in small places like this, it's still tradition to do so. It brings people together.”

 

Food eaten and ready to face the day, he walked beside the thief until both young men reached a small spot underneath a tall tree. In there, several people laughed and shared tales while sitting around a long table. Some were sitting on stools or even empty wooden crates. Upon approach they all greeted Jesse animatedly, and the thief introduced the archer as well.

 

“These are some people that I have either known for a long while, or have met in recent years. Still, I trust them.” he began by pointing at the local healers, “Those are Angela and Lucio.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Angela spoke with an even tone, she let go of the delicate paper she had been cutting in order to extend her hand to the lost prince, “Jesse has not stopped mentioning you the whole morning.”

 

To that Lucio added, “Yeah, he's either obsessed or infatuated.” and that earned the young healer a kick on the shin.

 

“I believe that's enough, don't _you_ think so as well?” Jesse gritted his teeth as each word came out of his mouth.

 

Lucio agreed with a small nod, “There was no need for violence, though.”

 

“You two act like children. And look, you haven't even let him share his name.” a short haired lady said even though it was obvious that her words were meant as a joke. She was the only one sitting on top of the table. “I'm Lena.” she extended her hand to the archer.

 

“It is nice to meet you.” the lost prince replied to the introduction. “My name is Haru.”

 

“If you don't mind me asking, what's with all the hair?”

 

“Lena darling, that's a long story.” Jesse interrupted as he sat down on a small stool. “Han, you can sit here.” the thief pointed at an empty seat by his side.

 

“If his name is Haru,” Lucio began, “why do you call him Han?”

 

Jesse nearly laughed, “That's another long story.”

 

The archer was then introduced to Satya, who merely nodded in his direction and then resumed her work on the lantern she was shaping. Then there was Fareeha. He was told that her mother worked in the palace and nothing more. Seemed to be quite the secret whatsoever.

 

Then, a red-headed lady made her way towards the table, upon arrival she stood near Lena. She greeted him warmly after handing over some paper and paints to the brunette.

 

“Greetings, my name is Emily.” she smiled at the archer, “Never seen you around here before.”

 

“My name is Haru.” he replied, “I am merely passing by.”

 

“You are going to the festival, yes?”

 

“Indeed.” the archer pointed at Jesse, “He is guiding me in order to get there.”

 

It was Lena's turn to laugh, “Jesse guiding someone? Are you paying him?” she snorted, “Because I've never seen him do anything for free for as long as I've known him.”

 

“Hey!” McCree yelled with indignation, then pointed a finger at the archer. “We got an arrangement.”

 

“Hopefully it'll end up well enough for both parties involved.” Emily eyed the thief suspiciously.

 

“That whole incident with the twins and that dammed jeweled bracelet was not my fault.”

 

“Really?” Angela inquired from her spot, an eyebrow raised while she stared pointedly at Jesse.

 

“Well, not entirely at least.” he shrugged, “They got what they deserved.”

 

There was laughter across the table and a few moments later Emily stood up and kissed Lena on the cheek after promising to return in a while.

 

On that instant the lost prince wondered what would it be like to find someone who would treat him like that. Would it even be possible? Or perhaps it was impossible at least for him. Moira had told him more than once that his hair was a curse, that no one would even want him because of it. That it was the reason why he had been left to die in the forest.

 

He is cursed.

 

 _Undeserving_.

 

“ _You remain among the accursed, Haru.” the witch's voice was severe, “You will do well to remember that.”_

 

What if she was right? He reasoned, for she often had been.

 

The brunette had noticed his staring as well as his saddened visage and smiled at him.

 

“What's the matter, love?” she inquired while scooting closer towards him so that the rest would not hear them, for it seemed that the young man was rather a private person and she did not want to overstep boundaries.

 

“What is it like?” he whispered at her.

 

“Huh?” she blinked a few times then giggled, “Oh, with Emily?”

 

The lost prince nodded in response.

 

Oxton mulled over her words for a moment before she spoke, “You see,” she began, “I would not leave her for all the gold in the world.”

 

“How did you realize that you two belonged together?”

 

“Ah, you will know love. It's a weird feeling at first, like butterflies in your stomach and a desire to be with that person all the time. Your heart would just begin beating like crazy when you see them.” her eyes became brighter, “You will end up telling them your fears and dreams and share with them the good and the bad.” She made a short pause, “Not everything is perfect though, and is not all honey and sweetness, sometimes you will fight sometimes you will yell at each other, but in the end you will make it work.”

 

The archer would never admit it out loud but he had experienced the weird heart rate acceleration that she had mentioned... but he had feared at first that he was falling ill. But that deepening connection to Jesse seemed strange to him, but not unwelcome. Yet, he feared to voice it out because he does not know what that kind of love feels like nor if McCree would even reciprocate.

 

And besides, McCree was the first person he had met after Moira. It was not as if the bar of his expectations was _that_ high.

 

“Here's the thing,” Lena said out loud, “if I could go back in time just to have a chance to meet Emily all over again, I'd do it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Lena please!” it was Lucio who spoke then, “You have been distracting our new friend for quite a while. He hasn't even started on his own lantern!”

 

Almost everyone had noticed how Jesse's eyes had barely strayed from the archer, nor it escaped them the fact that McCree's lantern was not even started either.

 

“Seems like Jesse wants you to join him on that. He hasn't done anything at all with his lantern.”

 

The hours passed rather fast while they worked and shared stories. Angela told them a story of how the kingdom had been hagridden a long time ago. Satya mentioned some news regarding the prince that nearly drowned in the raid and as twilight descended upon them, the people around the table began to depart. They wished each other a good night and left one by one.

 

By the end of it, there were only the archer and the thief sitting there. The stars had begun to grace the sky. They reminded the lost prince of small crystals laid upon dark fabric.

 

“You are well liked here, yet you are a thief?”

 

“I don't even know how that happened, darling.” the archer laughed at that remark, and the sound reminded Jesse of a winter morning after the sun had risen and brought warmth upon the land.

 

They were not doing anything at all, for it was much to dark and besides, their lanterns had been finished a while ago. Jesse's was made out of red paper with golden decors and the archer's was blue and silver. A perfect contrast from one another. They remained as they were, merely enjoying each other's company, but dared not to admit it.

 

“We'll be there soon, you ready for the big day? Got any wishes for when the floating lights rise up in the sky?” the thief asked.

 

“I do not know.”

 

The lost prince had always wondered when was his life going to begin. Trapped as he had been, he had never expected much more than to stay within the tower until his bones turned into dust.

 

“Come on, darling.” the thief prompted, “You gotta have something.”

 

“Perhaps I do and I simply refuse to share it with you.” the archer smirked afterwards.

 

“Maybe you do... but I'll take a leap of faith and say that you want to share.” the taller one said as he observed the night sky, “What do you think of it so far?”

 

The archer knew he was referring to their adventure and the people and places he has come to find.

 

“Moira told me to expect quicksand, cannibals and snakes, oh, and men with pointy teeth, that was my _favorite_.” he then faced Jesse, “But it has been enlightening, and I am resenting the day I have to set foot back at the tower never to leave it again.”

 

“Then don't go back.” Jesse offered, “You can stay out here, with _me_.” he whispered that last part.

 

Silence followed those words but the archer had been touched by their meaning nonetheless. Yet, he knew that somehow Moira was right. He was cursed and he would only bring misfortune to Jesse.

 

“We should return to the barn.” the lost prince stood up and took his lantern, McCree followed suit.

 

After they made their way back, both young men simply faced each other in the utter silence of the night until Jesse broke the spell.

 

“Hey, since you read a lot you got any tales?”

 

“Not any that come to mind at this precise moment, but I surely hope you do have a few.”

 

“I think I got one.” McCree mumbled as he covered his body with a blanket and faced the high wooden ceiling.

 

“There once was a baker that had fallen in love with a prince...” his voice took a distant tone, “He saw him almost everyday as he passed near his bakery along with a guard of honor. Their eyes often set upon one another, but the baker never could tell him perhaps out of cowardice, or because of the prejudice, for they were both from different social circles. Not to mention that the prince was betrothed to another, for the good of the kingdom he had to marry.”

 

McCree sighed, “At the end of his life, the baker had left a simple note upon a wall that read, _'In my silence I lost you as my heart turned to ice... for silence is cold and my winters are long.'”_

 

Afterwards, both remained quiet. The tale had left a bitter aftertaste in the archer's mouth.

 

That story was meant to be a small warning to those who kept important things in secret. Sometimes it was better to speak up, because no one knows if things will turn in their favor.

 

 _'Speak up before it is too late.'_ one of the dragons whispered and the prince assumed they were either pondering over the meaning of the tale, or were prompting him to tell Jesse the truth about the royal bow.

 

And as luck would have it, the moment when the lost prince was going to mention that he had the royal weapon with him, when he faced Jesse and opened his mouth to speak, he noticed that McCree had fallen asleep.

 

He figured that the truth could wait.

 

But for how long?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!  
> Have a good day!


	9. A Small Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update while I try to write the next chapter, since the conversations on this one would have disrupted the pace of the one that will follow, I had to separate this part and post it before the other chapter; which is going to be centered on Jesse and Hanzo.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like it, and thanks for all your support and your comments and kudos.

* * *

 

In the royal palace, two confrontations were taking place at the same time, albeit, in different rooms.

 

The commander of the royal guard was in his office pacing furiously from one side to the other. He felt betrayed and disappointed, for the one he trusted the most had lied to him. In all honesty, Jack was not perfect, nor a saint either but, he had expected more from Gabriel.

 

“Why was I not informed about the existence of that _'emergency exit'_ in any of your reports? They either escaped without anyone knowing, literally going under your nose _spymaster_ , or you helped both of them to get away.”  Morrison then closed his eyes and breathed deeply, “And why did you allow the prince to go through it? In fact, how many others did you _'allow'_ to go through it as well, Reyes?”

 

Jack was using the spymaster's last name, and that was never good.

 

“It was necessary. And the prince and McCree were the only ones I have ever allowed to pass through that tunnel.” Gabriel was standing near the window, he truly wanted to have more for Morrison but in reality that was all there is to it. He was being chastised for having a secret tunnel that he could use in case things would not go as planned and thanks to Genji everything had gone downhill.

 

“The prince went through it... and McCree is a _wanted_ criminal who also was in the tunnel, must I say at the same dammed time. And for all we know, the other one that was with that thief could have been a criminal as well, he attacked the guards and proved to be quite proficient with bow and arrow. The prince could have been either killed or kidnapped by McCree and his accomplice. Everything and anything could have gone wrong!” the commander planted both hands on top of the ancient wooden desk, his voice raised slightly. 

 

Gabriel was speechless. He had expected more from Jack. At least some trust. He knew what he was doing after all. He knew McCree would never do anything of that sort, for the boy may be a thief but he was not as bad as it seemed to others.

 

A sudden thought dawned within Reyes' head and in fact it had been poor planning mixed up with a terrible strike of bad luck. On a good day he would have been able to allow Genji to go but he had the misfortune of wanting to help McCree as well... Of course things were to end up going terribly wrong.

 

That was just his luck.

 

But how could Gabriel explain that he had just wanted to help out a good young man that was seemingly trying to change his way in life? If anything, a little bit of help often went a long way. Reyes tried no to think back how he and Morrison met as children, both came from terribly poor backgrounds but they made do, joined the guardsmen and climbed up the ranks until they reached their current positions, but neither has forgotten how they came from the very bottom and struggled a lot to attain all they currently had. The spymaster truly believed that McCree could do the same, or at least hoped so.

 

“I... don't know how to deal with this anymore. The guardsmen that were hurt by either the archer or the flood from the broken dam are still with the healers. And prince Genji, thank the gods, only has a few minor bruises, but it could have gone so very wrong if circumstances had been different.” the commander sighed. There were dark circles under his eyes and a cut on the side of his face. He was bone tired, that much was obvious, but he would always put his job first. “Gabe, I trusted you and you know I despise lies...”

 

“I had a good reason.” Reyes interrupted and prayed to get through Morrison's thick head.

 

“I don't want to hear it... not now.” he sighed loudly, “Just go. _Please_.”

 

Gabriel walked out of the office in silence, his heart felt heavy as he reclined his body over the closed door, he truly wanted to walk back in but knew that they both needed some distance to see things from a different perspective. Yet, the spymaster could not resist putting his ear closer to the worn wood to hear what Jack was doing inside.

 

It took a few seconds until Jack whispered, “Forgot to tell him that I love him...”

 

It was true, when one of them left their shared chambers -whenever they had the chance to actually be together under the same roof for more than a few stolen moments- or even in their offices, they always shared a bit of love words or sweet nothings before departing, for in their line of work no one knew if they would see each other again, for one day their luck could run out.

 

It had been a promise between them, no petty arguments and no harsh words before being separated, be it either for a few hours or for a couple of months, for those could be their last words.

 

The spymaster smiled, they would get through their current situation. They always did.

 

Everyone makes mistakes after all.

 

“I forgot to tell you that I love you as well, Jackie.” he whispered and finally left the empty corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Genji was being scolded as if he was a small child, or so he believed.

 

“The only son I have left could have been cut down but the battle would have been won. If that is to be called a victory.” Sojiro's voice became louder with each word that came out of his mouth. “What were you _thinking!_ ” the king shouted, “Or better yet, you were _not_ thinking at all!”

 

“Father I w-”

 

“You were what Genji?!” the sovereign became even more furious, “Looking for an untimely death just because you are eager for adventure? If it had not been for Captain Amari you could have been crippled or even broken your neck! Not to mention that as Morrison told me you went through that tunnel deliberately, and you even made the guardsmen chase after you because you _refused_ to stop. They could have harmed you while believing that you were an escaped delinquent.”

 

“I can take care of myself!” the prince yelled back, “And I am not your only son! I know my brother still lives, if only you weren't so useless and made more of an effort to try and find him, we could have been reunited with him already!”

 

“Do not bring Hanzo into this!” the king shouted at the top of his lungs. The spiritual dragon he held appeared behind him in a cloud of crimson smoke and orange light. Sojiro stood up to his full height and towered over the prince, face twisted in a grimace and his spiritual guardian glared at Genji, it was a frightening sight indeed. “Do not dare to reprimand me, for I will never be deterred from trying to find Hanzo. And that is something you can not understand, for you know not the significance of responsibility and the burdens of command.”

 

“Sojiro, please calm down.” the queen spoke in an even voice. She carried herself calmly into the room, after depositing her bow and quiver of arrows on a table, she stood beside her husband and placed a hand over his shoulder. “I will take this matter on my hands my beloved, please go and rest.”

 

The elder Shimada sighed and acquiesced, for he knew that in his exhaustion he would not be able to make a wise decision. The dragon faded away in an instant as well. “Of course. I trust you will choose an adequate punishment for such an unruly child.”

 

“Indeed I will.” she offered Sojiro a smile before he departed.

 

After the king made his way out, the queen eyed her son with knowing eyes.

 

“Tell me Genji, why did you do it?” she inquired, “Was there truly any need for you to escape not only the palace, once again I must point out, but also to get our spymaster into such a tight spot?”

 

“Mother, you do not understand!” the prince exclaimed, “I needed to get out of here and I...”

 

“You wanted to see for yourself if there were any clues regarding the whereabouts of your elder brother.”

 

“Yes...” he sighed in defeat, how did his mother know? “That is exactly what I wanted. It has been years without a single clue of his location and I truly miss him, even if I can barely remember him.”

 

The queen's eyes filled with tears in a matter of seconds and she tried to blink them away to no avail, “I do miss him as well my little Sparrow. More than you know, but what you are doing is not right.” she took in a deep breath in order to regain some calm, “Neither I nor your father wish for you to put yourself into perilous situations for this reason.”

 

“But what if he is dead...”

 

“Hanzo is _not_ dead.” the queen exclaimed, determination etched into her facial expression.

 

“How could you know that?” the curious prince inquired with renewed interest.

 

“His dragons have not yet returned. If any harm would have befallen my son, his spiritual guardians would have returned to our shrine in order to await a new master.”

 

“So you mean...” Genji's eyes began to water up, “My brother is alive?!” tears spilled from his eyes freely, yet a smile appeared on his lips.

 

“Indeed he is my little Sparrow, and I trust the gods that Hanzo will be returned safely to us soon.” the monarch sighed out loud, “He must be completely grown up as of now. I remember how he loved butterflies, and how his eyes would shine whenever he was handed a piece of candy.” she looked at her son and smiled, sadness marred her face. “I truly want embrace him once more, I want to tell him stories and to hear his laughter. I want him to be here with us and even if I was robbed of the chance to watch him grow up, I hope he has turned into a man of good. I just want my Little Dragon to return.”

 

The prince stood up as fast as lightning and embraced his mother. The soft fragrance she usually wore brought Genji comfort, “I do as well, mother. I miss him each day.”

 

“I understand little one.” there was a small pause, then the queen's laugh, that was as melodious as the song of a bird, echoed across the chamber. “Now Sparrow, you need to know something...”

 

“What is it, mother?”

 

“You are grounded.” she stated with all the calmness in the world, as if she had been merely mention the weather, “Hand over all your weapons and any equipment that you own, including your throwing knives, and do not try to hide anything because you are well aware that I will know if you are lying. You will have lessons on every possible subject, from science to mathematics and everything in between, six days a week instead of four.”

 

The prince walked out of the hug and lifted his arms over his head, looking as if he was about to throw a tantrum. “Really!?”

 

“Indeed. For you need to learn that all actions have consequences, Genji.” she laughed once more, “Now, go to your room and so the dragons and every single one of the gods help me if you dare to escape, for you know my arrows will find you!” her tone was light and full of mirth, yet Genji knew she was being completely serious.

 

“Yes, mother.” the prince practically walked out of the room dragging his feet over the expensive marble floors.

 

“Do try not to ruin the floors, Sparrow!” the queen voiced before the door was closed and Genji groaned out loud. “And do not throw a tantrum, for that is quite unbecoming of a prince.”

 

“Does she have magical ears? I mean, is like she can hear anything I say no matter how far I am...” Genji mumbled as he walked down the corridor.

 

“I heard that, Sparrow.” the queen singsonged.

 

“Ugh! Please stop, mother.” the prince said as he finally managed to get away from the corridor and his mother who seemingly -at least to him- had magical hearing.

 

“Children these days.” the queen exclaimed, yet her dragon was quick to remind her that she had been just as bad as her younger son was when she had been at that age, “Please, not this again!” Then it was time for the queen's spiritual guardian to laugh, and for her to cover her face with both hands and mumble like a reprimanded child.

 


	10. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was down with a cold (seriously, everything was hurting, even my teeth... it was horrible.)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments you all keep me inspired to go on with this story even when I'm doubting my skills. (which is all the time.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! (I do hope that the grammar errors are not too many... I was about to go cross-eyed after reading this chapter for the 8th time...)

* * *

 

Jesse and the archer departed from Old Gibraltar the following day, just before dawn broke over the horizon; for they wanted to make good time since the journey to the area where the lanterns were released each year could take at least one day to be reached on foot.

 

Ingrid had given them some food for the road as well as a few coins. The lost prince had tried to refuse the gifts in principle, mostly because he considered that giving them both shelter and a few warm meals had been more than enough, but Ingrid was quite persistent and in the end the young men accepted the presents after making a small promise to repay the Lindholm family in the future for the kindness they had shown.

 

With a cloudless sky, that bright day was spent by the archer and McCree walking down the last miles of the path in order to reach their final destination. The early spring gave way to quite an agreeable temperature that never truly was too hot nor too cold. It made their journey less uncomfortable since there was not unbearable heat nor unforgivable cold to worry about, and gave the lost prince the chance to walk under the sun, for he wanted to memorize it all. He knew that Moira would never allow him to leave the tower ever again once he was to return.

 

He was dreading that moment even more with each hour that came to pass, and with every step he gave forward his worry increased as well as his anxiety.

 

The roads had been empty and even if they had made good time, the night before the young men arrived to the city proper, the archer and the thief had slept in the woods.

 

The lost prince was between sorrow and bliss, for he knew that soon enough he would have to step back in his prison, and even if McCree had offered him a place by his side, the archer still doubted it was true. After all, he was sure that all Jesse wanted from him was the royal bow, and that once he got his hands on it he would just turn tail and abandon the lost prince to his luck.

 

He could not say that he knew enough people as to be able to tell when Jesse was lying, for truth to be told he had only known McCree for almost a week, and that was not enough time as to claim he held enough knowledge about the thief.

 

But what if the offer had been a genuine display of trust and consideration?

 

What if Jesse truly wanted the archer by his side?

 

Could it be possible? _How?_

 

The archer was lost within his inner turmoil when a distant voice began to call upon him, in quite a persistent manner.

 

“Hey, Han?” the taller one waved a hand in front of the archer, “You're spacing out again. Something wrong, darling?”

 

“Why do you insist on calling me Han?” out of all the things he could have said in order to inquire about Jesse's intentions and if his offer was still standing, the archer blurted out that question instead. It did not truly bother him to be called by that name, if anything, every time that the thief called him _'Han'_ something stirred within his mind. As if a missing piece was about to appear at any given time in order to complete a complex riddle.

 

“I told you already,” he gave the archer a dashing smile, as the glow of the bonfire covered his face with an incandescent palette of golden and orange shades. “You look like a _Han_ to me.”

 

The lost prince gave a resigned sigh, there was no use on correcting the thief after all. “I see.” he nodded along, then fell silent a moment after.

 

“Something's bothering you.” the thief stated with a hint of worry in his voice. “You wanna tell me what it is, or should I take a guess?” the last part was said in a light tone, for the thief wanted the lost prince to feel that he could trust him.

 

 _'Trust is the first step into failure. He's just a pretty face.'_ Jesse's mind supplied. The small distant voice nagged at him periodically whenever he considered offering the archer a place to stay by his side or to keep on traveling together. Yet, the more time he spent alongside the long haired young man, the less he cared about the royal weapon.

 

He had changed his mind over and over. He had contemplated abandoning the archer to his luck in the forest a hundred times and yet, he regretted ever considering that notion a thousand times over. He was confused at times but on some moments, whenever he glanced at the archer, things appeared so clearly within his mind.

 

He could give it a try. Whatever it was they had going on between them, he was sure they both could work it out.

 

But, he had no idea as to how to start, or how could he even bring up such a subject into a conversation.

 

“Now it is _you_ who is lost within your own thoughts, Jesse.” the lost prince remarked with a hint of mirth in his voice.

 

The thief laughed at the irony of it all. “Yeah, I guess I am.” he once more glanced at the pale haired one, “I guess I'm just tired, that's all.”

 

“Then you should rest. I will stay up to watch for any danger that may approach us.”

 

“You need some rest too. I know you're not used to walking around this much, so you're bound to be more tired than me.” the thief countered, “I'll take first watch and then, I will wake you up in a few hours.”

 

The archer seemingly wanted to protest over the arrangement that the thief had suggested, but instead offered a nod in acceptance. He could still remain awake to complete the first watch without issue, but chose otherwise, for his mind was filled with wild thoughts about remaining with Jesse and being free, and for a moment he wished for all of those to become true. Yet, a second later he would regret ever thinking about it and the whole process was utterly draining. He did not want to think, at least not for the time being, and in the silence of the night if he was to be the only one awake, that would be the only thing he would be able to do.

 

Think and _overthink_.

 

“Very well.” the lost prince agreed, most of the long mane of hair had been piled up on the side and the archer was using it some of it as an impromptu pillow of sorts. The royal bow, still wrapped in his old linen shirt, was laid by the archer's side and the guardian dragons were resting over it. The ancient spirits promised to wake him as well in case Jesse fell asleep.

 

On the following morning, the ringing of distant bells woke up both young men. Jesse had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of his watch and the dragons did not had the heart to wake either of the young men. Had there been any danger to them at all they would have, but the area in which they were was almost completely peaceful and devoid from large predators such as bears or wolves, instead there was an abundance of birds, and those flew over the canopy of trees every once in a while.

 

The lost prince woke up with a start as the ceaseless noise caused by the bells managed to bring him into full wakefulness quite abruptly. One of the dragons that was dozing atop of the archer's chest rolled over and fell to the ground due to the sudden movement letting out a yelp of indignation and glaring at the young master for good measure.

 

To the left, Jesse was stretching both arms over his head and the image of the thief with tousled hair and sleepy expression made the archer's heart beat a bit faster. In order to avoid any awkwardness in case McCree caught him staring, the lost prince opted for a greeting instead.

 

“Good morning, for one,” he spoke with an even tone despite the fact that his voice was rather raspy due to having woken up but a handful of minutes ago. “and two, I expected you to wake me up before you went to sleep.”

 

Jesse yawned once more before answering, “Honestly, I fell asleep and woke up just about now. Slept like a log, no pun intended to the fact that I used a small log as a pillow,” he joked for a short moment then set his stare upon the lost prince, “... I'm sorry though.”

 

“There is no need for you to apologize, you were tired. We both were.” the archer shrugged slightly, “But we could have been attacked in our sleep.” he pointed out.

 

“But we weren't!” the thief singsonged, “Besides, today is supposed to be a special day for you, so...” he took a slight pause whilst standing up and stretching his sleep addled muscles, “I suggest we get out of here and start the day so that you can make the most of it, darling.” The thief's laugh was loud on that instant and also quite contagious, for the archer joined him in mirth but a few moments later.

 

In the distance the ringing bells went on for a while longer, and by the time they stopped, both young men were walking down the last stretch of the road sharing an amenable conversation, until the pair was standing by the entrance to the city.

 

The lost prince took in the sight, stopped walking and sighed, the city, or at least what he could see of it was breathtaking. Both the thief and the archer took measured steps as they crossed the stone bridge that would finally grant them entrance to the city and while the long haired one was looking up at the buildings, the outlaw was rather busy tearing off a few wanted posters that featured his face from the walls, and either ripping them to small pieces or simply crumpling them and throwing them into the water current that was underneath the bridge.

Meanwhile, the lost prince was standing still and looking everywhere for he was in awe. He had never seen a place such as the one he was then and there, Old Gibraltar compared to the city was nothing similar at all.

 

There were people going from one place to the other ceaselessly moving around in a manner akin to that of bees within a hive. Merchants and cobblers, bakers and peddlers, people carrying heavy buckets filled with flowers and some others that were carrying flour without tripping or dropping their loads, all of it reminded the archer of those synchronized dances he had read so much about in books. They moved without running into each other and without missing a single step.

 

The streets were decorated with massive garlands of green vines and lines filled with flowers that featured the royal colors of the kingdom, all of those decorations were hanging high above everyone's heads and zigzagged across the streets. Flags and standards depicting the dragons that represented the royal family moved gently with the warm breeze of that spring morning.

 

As the archer began to mix with the crowd, a small issue began to arise.

 

His hair was being trampled over by all the people that were around him, and in that, not only it impeded his movement but also made him quite angry, for the people did not really seemed to be paying much attention as to where they were stepping.

 

“Could you please mind where _you step_!” the archer yelled at a couple while he tried to pull his hair from underneath their shoes and the wheels of a passing wooden cart. “My hair is not the red carpet you were expecting to welcome you into the city, get off my hair!” he shouted, then proceeded to grab as much of his long mane of hair as possible in his arms before storming off, without noticing that Jesse was running behind him and was calling for him as well.

 

“Do these people have no manners!?” the archer exclaimed as he sat down near a water well, he kept his hair close to him and began to remove as much of the small pieces of debris and feathers from it as he could. A frown appeared on his face, so much for the start of his birthday.

 

“Well darling, that's how they are, often careless.” the taller one explained, “But, I think I may have a solution for you, I'll be back in a moment, yes?”

 

The archer nodded absentmindedly while the thief all but ran towards a small group of girls, all of them braiding each other's hair. He gave a loud whistle to get their attention and with an amused look said to them, “I believe you can help a friend of mine with his hair.” then turned and pointed at the archer who was still sitting on the ground. “Think you can do something for him and that mane hair of his?”

 

All of the girls gasped and ran towards the archer with big smiles on their faces, “We can braid your hair.” one of the little girls offered, she was missing one of her front teeth but her smile was not less bright because of that, “Come on, we gotta brush it first.”

 

The lost prince was equal parts flabbergasted and impressed by their determination. They parted his hair and grabbed combs and brushes and got to work, albeit a little slow due to the fact that their hands were quite small, yet they danced and played with the long strands of hair, their laugh was contagious and helped to lighten the mood of the lost prince. By the end of it, he was featuring a couple of fishtail braids, one over each shoulder; which helped distribute the weight of his hair equally.

 

“Impressive!” the archer exclaimed with surprised ease as he touched each braid with a small smile on his face.

 

On the side, Jesse was sitting down with his eyes set upon the lost prince; a soft expression set upon his face as he saw the archer's smile.

 

One of the girls placed a flower crown upon the archer's head, “This is the final touch.” she announced as she accommodated the crown in a way that it would not fall off, nor impede the archer's view. The flowers were of vivid blue, that of delphiniums, forget-me-not's and blue clematis; the white flowers in the crown were small clusters of lilies of the valley and cosmos.

 

McCree sighed unknowingly so and wanted to reach and touch the hair as well as the lost prince's face. A handful of seconds latter he had to snap out of it after hearing the long haired one saying goodbye to the girls and bowing at them in thanks.

 

“Jesse, I thank you as well for what you did.”

 

The thief laughed, “It ain't nothing darling.” then reached to touch the pale braids and stopped himself from doing so in the last possible instant, “They look good on you.”

 

The archer nodded in thanks for the compliment then asked, “Where are we going now? For I am aware that the lanterns are usually released at night.”

 

McCree took time to consider something and then simply reached for the archer's hand, “I figure that you may need something to eat first, we haven't had any breakfast yet.” with that said, they set to find themselves some food.

 

A while later, as they were wandering among the crowd, the archer came to a sudden stop. A huge mosaic set upon a wall got his attention. It depicted a family, which he assumed was supposed to be that of the current regents of the kingdom. The king and the queen on each side, their garments bright colored and heavy crowns set upon their heads, and between them stood two children. One with pale hair and the other one, who was younger by perhaps a couple of years, had dark hair.

 

It was quite the difference, for the parents were dark haired as well.

 

“Is that the royal family?” the archer asked McCree when the thief came to stand by his side, “Why is his hair so different from the rest of his family?” he inquired out loud. _'That hair looks similar to mine.'_ his mind supplied.

 

“Yeah, that's the royal family. The crowned prince was said to have been blessed with a gift from the ancient dragons, that's why he had pale hair.” the thief explained. “But no one knows what the gift was other than the hair, and since he disappeared all of the sudden there's only speculation.”

 

The archer hummed acknowledging the answer he had been given, but his eyes were still glued to the wall. Something akin to longing stirred within his chest; the guardian dragons were silent, not in ire but in sadness, for they knew that the young master was so close to his family and yer so _far_.

 

In front of the mosaic, a conglomeration of people gathered leaving flowers or even toys in front of the image of the monarchs. One little girl spoke to her sibling as she held a purple flower between her hands, “It's for the lost prince.” she said, “We all want him to return, and we pray for that.” her mother, who was holding onto the infant smiled as she too, left a small carved wooden horse at the feet of the image.

 

Jesse had left the archer's side for a while in order to purchase a couple of things he could give to the long haired one as a gift for his birthday. It would not be much, but he hoped it would suffice. He would keep them in his pocket until it was the right time.

 

By the time he had returned to the archer's side, there was a small veil of sadness covering the lost prince's face.

 

“What's wrong?” the thief inquired with worry etched in his voice, the archer had been so happy before he had left, what could have happened for him to be overcome by sorrow?

 

“I know not, there is just this feeling within my chest that I can not describe.” the archer supplied, confusion etched in his voice, “It is as if there is this fog that overcomes me whenever I try to remember what my life was before Moira found me, and now that I see this mosaic,” he tilted his head and closed his eyes, “I do wonder...”

 

“What is it?” Jesse prompted.

 

“I...” the archer hesitated, “No, I... let us speak of more pleasant things.” he said effectively dodging the question and changing the subject all at once. No use speaking of things he should just keep to himself, he had no desire to bother Jesse with his own doubts for he knew that McCree had problems of his own if his constant dodging and hiding whenever a guard patrol passed by were any clue.

 

McCree reached for the archer's hand and gave it a short squeeze, “I have a few surprises for you, if anything, I hope they make you smile.” he offered, “I like it better when you're smiling.”

 

“I do like it when you smile as well, Jesse.”

 

In silence they walked slowly until they reached the shore, the thief was yet to let go of the archer's had, yet neither of them seemed to mind or notice that their fingers were still entwined. The gentle waves of the sea lapped against the sand, leaving behind but a trace of foam that dissolved an instant later. The sunlight was being reflected by the blue water and in the distance, a few ships with their white sails expanded in full could be seen.

 

The lost prince was silent yet reflected in his face, Jesse could see awe and happiness.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I have read about it, plenty of times.” the archer said with a low voice, “But the books have never done it justice. They describe the sea as vast and seemingly infinite, how the waters can be treacherous and that there are monsters lurking in the dark depths.” the lost prince touched the water with the tip of his fingers and with a delighted look added, “But never mentioned how peaceful it can be.” the archer then bent over and took a small white shell that had been washed ashore, placing it in the palm of his hand he then glanced at McCree, who was silent and contemplative, “But to answer your question, then yes, I do like it. And I never, not even in my wildest dreams, hoped to ever set eyes upon it.” as he placed the shell in his pocket he reached for Jesse's hand once more.

 

“Thank you.” the lost prince whispered, for he could not say anything more nor anything less.

 

“It's nothing.” the thief replied, then mulled over his next words, “You could... you know...”

 

“I could what?” the archer prompted then he had set his eyes upon the line on the horizon, where no one could tell where the sea ended and the sky began.

 

“Stay out here.” McCree offered once more, this time, his voice was firm and his eyes were downcast, “You could stay with me. You don't need to go back to that... _prison_.”

 

“Indeed I could.” the pale haired one replied, “But, what then? Moira has never been anything similar to a mother, she has always been more akin to a caretaker or a jailer if I am to go to extremes, she has never been warm or motherly. I truly have no reason to return to the tower, do I?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Your hair is a curse.” Moira hissed at him, “That is why you were left to die in that forest as a child. For no one would ever want an accursed and wretched lad among their people.” her voice still echoed within his head. For those words, he would always remember._

 

“ _But...” the young child tried to defend himself, he had made a simple question about the outside world and why he was never to leave the tower, yet the witch had exploded in a fit of rage._

 

“ _You are not leaving this tower Haru!” her shout left the child reeling, “Ever!”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, I think we could make it up as we go, if you stay.” the _'with me'_ was left unsaid. Still, Jesse's offer went with a hopeful expression etched upon his face, his voice broke the archer out of his reverie.

 

“You think we could?” the lost prince blinked slowly, still shaking the memory away.

 

“It has worked for us so far.” the outlaw replied lightheartedly. "So why not give it a try?”

 

There was a moment of utter silence until the archer began to laugh. It was low and measured at first, but then it went out of control. Then the laughter became carefree and and melodious. It reminded Jesse of summer days under a tall tree, with birds singing above-head and a soft breeze caressing his face.

 

“I will consider it.” the archer responded as his mirth died out, yet inside of him the pale-haired young man could not even believe that McCree had suggested that they could stay together once again. He thought it had been a one time occurrence, but obviously it had not been.

 

“Please do...” the thief replied, yet something else was left unsaid. ' _I don't want to lose you now.'_

 

* * *

 

Later on, they were wandering the streets once more. They passed in front of various bakeries and a couple of taverns and even one tannery. The smell alone made the archer's eyes water, “That is quite the smell.” he commented.

 

“I guess people here are used to it by now.” the thief answered, “Though I can see your point. This can kill anyone's nose.”

 

A few streets down they found a library and the archer's eyes became bright and he gave a small jump when he saw the building.

 

“We must visit this place.”

 

“Lead the way, darling.” McCree said as he opened the front door and the archer all but ran into the library.

 

At least an hour later, both young men were surrounded by books of all kinds. From history tomes to old scrolls filled with fantastic tales; the lost prince spoke about the books he had read in the past as if they were old friends. He mentioned each of their titles with reverence and even managed to read a few pages from those tomes he had never seen before.

 

Somehow, the archer had ended up sitting between Jesse's legs. That way the thief was able to see the pages of the books as well, while he placed his chin over the archer's shoulder and his hands around his waist. They had no idea how they drifted so close and ended up in that position without even noticing, yet, neither seemed to mind it at all, and the position was not even strange for them; if anything it was comfortable and it felt quite natural.

 

A tale about a flower got their attention. It described a knight who was seeking a precious blue flower for his beloved and while he tried to reach for it, he fell into the murky waters of the deep river, the last thing he did was to throw the flower at the feet of his beloved and yelled _'forget me not'_ ; then sank into the river never to come out again for the weight of his armor impeded him from doing so.

 

The lost prince felt how Jesse's arms became tighter around his waist, “That's rather sad. Don't you think?” the thief's voice was close to the archer's ear.

 

“Indeed i--.” he whispered to the taller one yet could not finish the sentence for he became acutely aware of their closeness, and as he turned his head to the side, his lips nearly brushed with Jesse's.

 

Neither the archer nor the thief moved or even dared to look away, their eyes reflected the light that was filtering through the windows and the peacefully silent atmosphere that was surrounding them made them feel as if they were the only people in the world. It was as if they were in an universe of their own. There was no royal bow to worry about, nor the need for the archer to return to the tower to keep his magical hair safe from everyone, no bounty over Jesse's head either; it was just them and the distant sound of music and the sea. The beautiful cacophony on the background only added to their moment, as if it somehow was a primordial part of it all.

 

The thief moved one hand from the lost prince's waist to his face and began to trace the soft skin gently. From the high cheekbones to the chin, then slowly so, Jesse's index moved over the archer's lower lip and then it remained there.

 

The archer blinked owlishly a few times and then closed his eyes and hoped that the moment would never end. He felt as if he was falling from the sky, his heart was beating fast and he could feel Jesse moving even closer and how the finger that had been placed over his lip began to slide down until it then rested underneath his chin.

 

A call from the door broke the quiet atmosphere and they both reluctantly moved away. The lost prince fell as if in that moment, something crucial had been lost.

 

McCree offered a small reassuring smile to the archer as he began to stand up and offered a hand to the long-haired one, “I guess it's time to go back outside. You're missing out the festival.” his voice was mellow and filled with calmness, “We can come back here later.”

 

“I sincerely hope we can.”

 

It occurred to the archer that this would be perhaps the last day he would get to share with Jesse, that things were bound to change after that incoming night. He would return to his tower after giving Jesse the bow, but his life would never be the same. He would always be yearning to see more of the world, to be back out there and have such freedom again, but he knew Moira would not allow it.

 

But he could always take on McCree's offer and never return to the tower or to Moira and forget about that prison he had called home before.

 

As they walked outside, the thief guided the archer towards a small shop where he purchased a couple of small round cakes that were sweetened with honey. He gave one to the archer after announcing that those were the finest pastries in the kingdom. The archer, after eating his share, quite agreed with the outlaw, for those cakes had been indeed delicious.

 

As they approached the town square, McCree stopped suddenly and turned around to face the lost prince, “I got something for you, it's not much, mind you, but I hope you like it and remember this day with fondness whenever you look at it.”

 

Without much ceremony he reached into one of his pockets and brought out a long golden ribbon with patterns akin to that of scales and alongside it, there was a small flag with the crest of the kingdom in the center. He handed both pieces to the lost prince with a blank expression.

 

The archer first touched the ribbon with the tip of his fingers, the softness of the fabric was unbelievable, a second later he opened the small flag and smiled, “That is the crest of this kingdom, is it not?”

 

“Yeah, those are the dancing dragons. As many call them.” the thief replied, “Do you like them?”

 

“I truly do like them. Never received anything like this in my life.” he then approached the taller one and embraced him, “Thank you.” he whispered before breaking the hug.

 

“If I may,” the thief began and then pointed at the ribbon, “I mean if you want, I could tie it to your wrist. You know...” he hesitated for a moment before resuming his speech, “so that you won't end up losing it or something.”

 

“Sounds like an excellent idea.” the lost prince said as he handed the ribbon to the thief and lifted his right arm. In a few seconds the bright piece of cloth was adorning the archer's wrist; while the small flag had been folded and placed in the archer's pocket.

 

When they finally reached the town square, there were people painting over the streets. The cobbled ground was covered in bright colors and patters, and the archer decidedly joined them with a hint of laughter. He was given a few vials of paint with different colors and set to work.

 

From the sidewalk, under the shade of a brightly colored garland that featured pink and red flowers, Jesse smiled broadly seeing as the archer was seemingly in his element. He took notice that the lost prince's face was smeared with paint and the color only made the flower crown that was set upon his head appear more enticing. The smile that the archer offered him as he began to beckon Jesse to his side made the thief's heart beat faster.

 

The pattern that the lost prince had painted was filled with blue and white along with golden. The colors of the crest of the kingdom. He had painted the interlocked dragons surrounded by clouds.

 

The taller one whistled, “That looks mighty fine.” he said to the archer who beamed at Jesse, “Wish it could stay there forever.”

 

“Thank you.” the archer replied then set his eyes upon the sky and the rapidly approaching twilight, “Night will be falling soon.” he commented absentmindedly as he wiped his hands clean with a wet rag.

 

“Yeah, but there's time left still.” the taller one replied, “The sun hasn't gone down yet.”

 

After those words left the thief's mouth a small marching band of musicians filled the town's square with a melodious song, and one by one the people began to dance and clap along with the tune.

 

“Such beautiful music.” the archer announced.

 

“Have you ever danced before, darling?”

 

“No, I have not.” he blushed slightly, "At least, not in public."

 

“Then this is your chance to show off those moves, I bet you're a good dancer.” the outlaw extended his hand in invitation to the archer with a grin on his face and asked, “May I have this dance?”

 

The archer had no time to react for someone who was dancing behind them managed to push him towards McCree, “Not the response I was expecting, but I'll take it!” Jesse expressed jovially as he then began to guide the lost prince through the dance without either stepping over his feet or bumping onto the rest of the people.

 

The music was heartfelt and entrancing, it was not long before the archer was laughing along Jesse as they moved in sync while avoiding the tedious change of dancing partners. Both with bright eyes and serene smiles danced until the sun began to set, and as the song died out among a loud round of cheers and applause, a man announced that it was time to get to the boats.

 

“Boats?” the archer inquired whilst lifting an eyebrow.

 

Jesse took the other one's hand and merely said, “Come on.” the lost prince followed until some time later, the archer was sitting on the boat and McCree was rowing it.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

One of the dragons was sitting over Jesse's shoulder with a knowing smirk, “Best day of your life so far, so I figured you would want a decent seat, darling.”

 

As they reached a distant spot that would allow them to see the lanterns as they floated towards the sky, both young men sat in the boat in complete silence, until the archer sighed.

 

“You all right?” McCree asked, his voice was low as to avoid breaking the quiet moment more than necessary.

 

“To be honest, I am quite scared.” the archer sighed out loud once more, then set his glance upon the royal palace's highest tower, the banner's that serve as decoration for it could be seen clearly in the distance.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because now that I think about it, they are just lanterns...” he expressed quietly, his eyes then glanced up at the darkening sky and the first stars to grace it. “They do not hold any answers for me or about my past, yet I yearned to see them all my life, what if they are not what I wanted them to be? What then?”

 

“I believe they will be.”

 

“How can you know that?”

 

“I just do, darling.” the thief placed a warm hand on top of the archer's own and gave it a squeeze, "If not, we'll make it up as we go. I'm not leaving your side."

 

The water lapped peacefully against the sides of the small boat as the young men remained in silence, staring at the distance and waiting for the moment in which the lights would rise to the sky.

 

* * *

 

In the royal palace, the monarchs were preparing themselves to set the first lantern afloat. Another year had passed and their son had not been found. Another year lost.

 

The king, crestfallen and grief stricken remembered how his little boy was taken from the place he should have been the safest. The king wonders over and over if he should be doing better, using more resources and mobilizing armies to help find his son.

 

He also wonders if he should just give up.

 

As a tear began to trail down his face, the queen reached over and placed a hand over his cheek offering silent encouragement to the king.

 

“There is hope still.” the queen whispered.

 

A moment later, Genji joined them and together the royal family made their way to the balcony, where a lantern featuring the crest of the Shimada family awaited to be released upon the sky.

 

They stood in front of the people, all of them looking solemn as the king, queen and the prince released the lantern without ceremony. Genji wished with all his strength for his brother to return and so did his parents. Both monarchs shedding tears of sorrow as they recalled that fateful night in which their little prince had taken from them.

 

 _'Please come home brother...'_ Genji prayed.

 

On one of the corners of the balcony, Gabriel and Jack released a lantern together promising to not tell any lies to one another as they observed the rest of the lights gently floating away, they embraced each other and whispered words of love and hope. Wishing for their lost prince to return to them someday.

 

The lanterns in the city began to light up one by one, the streets became a river of luminous golden as the paper lamps that were released floated gently carrying prayers for the missing prince.

 

* * *

 

Jesse and the archer awaited patiently in the boat. The archer stared at the water while McCree had one of the dragons over his shoulder once more. The other ancient spirit, was content with just floating over the surface of the tranquil waters playing with one of the flowers that the lost prince had set upon them.

 

Then in a single moment there was a change, a light in the distance was reflected by the water and then hundreds more followed, as if by cue, the lost prince stood up and gasped.

 

The lanterns transformed the night sky into a beautifully glistering gem. One by one they went with the currents of the air, floating lazily yet their light was enough to keep the darkness of the night at bay for as long as their flight would last.

 

The archer had no words to describe such a sight, for it was not the same to have witnessed it from the tower's window during all those years and then to be right in front of it felt surreal. The lost prince remained quiet for the longest time, simply taking in the incredible view. It was not until he perceived that there was more light than before that he turned around just to find Jesse holding the lanterns they had made back in Old Gibraltar lightened up and ready to be set afloat.

 

It all seemed such a long time ago. It felt like it anyhow.

 

His eyes then were set upon McCree's face. The thief was smiling softly under the light of the hundreds of lanterns, he seemed so different yet still the same. The archer approached Jesse then sat down and reached for the royal bow.

 

The moment of truth had come, there was no turning back.

 

“I have something for you as well.” he announced, his voice soft as he began to unwrap the royal weapon and then offered it to Jesse, “I should have given it to you before, but I was afraid of your reaction.”

 

There was a silent moment just akin to that when the song of a music box comes to an end, when the archer's heart became erratic and his mind began to conjure the worst possible thoughts, and yet the betrayal that Moira had foretold never truly came. Jesse simply pressed the archer's hand that was holding onto the bow down and said, “I don't need that anymore. I have something better _now_.”

 

He offered the lantern to the archer with a smile, “Remember to make a wish.” Jesse told him.

 

Holding the lightened up lantern felt as if he was holding onto a star that would soon join a cluster of celestial bodies in order to make a new constellation that would be filled with good wishes, promises and hopes. The archer nodded and closed his eyes and simply pushed the paper lamp upwards at the same time that Jesse did, the lanterns danced around each other until they became lost in the distance.

 

The lost prince made a simple wish.

 

He wished for that moment to never end, and unbeknown to him, Jesse had wished the same.

 

As the golden light was reflected by the water Jesse felt as if for just a moment in time, he was free. Truly free, no worries about bounties or having to steal to make a living. It was just him and the archer in that small boat, nothing else mattered nor was needed.

 

The archer had reached over to give a small impulse to a richly painted floating light that was about to touch the water, with a smile he saw how the lantern joined the rest and on that same moment Jesse took the archer's hand. He realized that on those days something had changed, that there was something between them that they could not pinpoint or give a name to, they had no idea as to what was happening. It was as if the world had shifted for both, in the same way that a curtain is removed to allow light to come into a room.

 

Jesse reached for the lost prince's face, caressing the side of it with the back of his fingers, then gently placed his hand over the archer's neck and moved slowly towards the prince, “Don't be scared.” he whispered just before their lips touched.

 

The archer closed his eyes and felt the gentlest of touches upon his lips, then a little more pressure from Jesse as the kiss continued. It was soft and sweet, and the lost prince wanted to commit to memory every feeling and every sensation that he was experiencing.

 

“Please... _Please_ , stay with _me_.” the thief begged after the kiss ended, eyes still closed as their foreheads were touching and their breaths were synchronized, yet their hearts were beating with such force that they both feared they would burst out of their chests.

 

“I want to remain by your side.” the lost prince admitted. “For as long as you will have me.”

 

“Forever then.” Jesse offered, “Forever and a day.” and their lips touched once again, sealing that single promise, but with a thousand promises more yet to be shared, their eyes remained closed as the light of the lanterns slowly faded away.

 

And for that single moment in time, everything was perfect for them.

 

But then...

 

That moment ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of the Flowers: (just in case)
> 
>  **Blue Clematis:** faithfulness, courage and ingenuity.
> 
>  **Delphinium:** fun, levity, ardent attachment and big hearted.
> 
>  **Cosmos:** peacefulness, wholeness, and modesty. The typical meaning of this flower is 'love flower'. This flower is often used to illustrate one's deepest feelings of love. When sent to one's love on Valentine's Day it can be said to mean 'walk with me hand in hand' and 'see, life is indeed beautiful'
> 
>  **Lily of the Valley:** humility, chastity, sweetness, purity and is said to bring luck in love. It also means "the return of happiness".
> 
> Phew!  
> Thanks for stopping by!


	11. Of Lies and Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this little monster of a chapter took a bit too long to be written...
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for the comments and kudos. To those of you who are new to this story I bid you a warm welcome and thank you for giving this story a chance.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> (I was awake most of the night finishing up this one so I hope there are not too many spelling errors.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 

The distant shore glowed with a different kind of light as to the golden that had engulfed the place mere minutes before. It was an eerie green, reminiscent of the light of the will-o'-the-wisp that the thief had heard so much about in folk's tales.

 

The shadowed forms that were holding onto the green lamp, he recognized without giving them a second glance. Jesse shook his head several times hoping for it all to be a simple illusion, but as time passed and the archer's face became contorted with worry, the thief had to admit to himself that it was indeed happening. He knew that both Junkrat and Roadhog were aware that he was the one that had stolen the royal bow; they were also quite knowledgeable of the bounties across the kingdom.

 

They knew he would have to either give them the royal weapon or give himself up... either way he would lose.

 

McCree's lips tightened after a while, he had to make a choice.

 

“Is everything all right Jesse?” the archer's worried tone reached the thief's ears after a prolonged silent spell.

 

“Oh, yes. Everything's just fine, pumpkin.” there was hesitation in his voice, “It's just that...”

 

The archer noticed the dodgy behavior immediately, but decided to allow Jesse to tell him at his own pace if anything was amiss, for he did not desire to come off as overbearing.

 

“There's something I need to do.” the thief did not stop staring at the distant shore, even though the junkers had left the premises and the green light was no longer there, “I need to ask you something though.”

 

After a moment of hesitation, the lost prince agreed with a nod. Yet a frown was marring his face. “Of course.”

 

“Do you trust me?” McCree asked, a few seconds later he received a nod from the lost prince and with that, he began rowing towards the shore. The two young men were utterly silent, for doubt had befallen upon them both.

 

As they finally reached land, Jesse eagerly jumped down the boat and reached for the royal bow, but his eyes were set upon the lost prince. McCree hoped that the archer would understand what he was trying to do.

 

“I promise you that everything is just fine.” he tried to reassure the archer, but the long-haired one's visage was one of worry and fear. The thief lifted a hand and touched the archer's face softly, “There is something I have to take care of. I hope you understand.”

 

The lost prince nodded in response, “Yes, of course.” he replied. Yet his words were hollow, for uncertainty was tearing him apart on the inside.

 

“Wait for me here,” Jesse said to the worried archer, “I won't be long.” he promised after.

 

“Of course.” the lost prince once more agreed, “I will be here when you return.”

 

With that, Jesse took the royal bow and began to walk away from the boat, but the archer's voice stopped him on his tracks.

 

“Jesse?” the lost prince called with a guarded tone, his hands were shaking and he wrapped his arms around himself in order to hide that fact. The archer refused to show any sort of vulnerability.

 

“Yes, darling?” there was a certain feeling in his chest, as if an electrical current was traversing it. He was scared of the words that the lost prince would say to him.

 

“I do trust you, Jesse.”

 

“That's good to know.” the thief said in return, yet, he refused to face the archer. He kept on walking away ignoring the pull in his heart that somehow tried to tell him that what he was doing was _wrong_. That there was another way for that whole mess to be solved. But, he would not be deterred right then and there, for the thief had already made a choice and he had to face the consequences.

 

The thief found the Junkers a few meters away from where he had left the boat, both criminals were sitting over a boulder. One of them was polishing an enormous hook, and the other one was playing with the flame that was being emitted by a burning torch. McCree squared his shoulders and after taking in a deep breath the first thing he did was to offer them a dashing smile and throw the bow at their feet.

 

“The bow is all yours but it comes with a price.” he stated.

 

“Yer in no condition to negotiate, mate.” Junkrat voiced out, then side eyed Roadhog. “We know yer hiding something _else_ from us.”

 

“Oh, I couldn't possibly hide anything from either of you!” the thief exclaimed wile taking a lighter almost humorous voice tone, “You're my pals. Besides, after you nearly killed me and my partner when we were at the dam, it could be said that we are tied.”

 

“We know about the boy with the magical hair,” Mako stood up to his full height and towered over Jesse with ease, “We don't want the bow, we want him instead.”

 

“No can do.” Jesse growled, baring his teeth and clenching his fists, “Take the bow and go. He's got no part in this.”

 

From the shadows a tall and lanky silhouette began to approach, the witch moved as slowly as a haunting spirit until she was standing almost in front of Jesse.

 

“You know _thief_ ,” she laughed bitterly, “I truly believed you would put much more of a fight. After all, the little flower _trusts_ you.”

 

“So,” the thief dragged out the word, “You're his _mother_. Or to put it in better terms, the old hag who is also his _warden_.” he spat the words as if they were festering venom in his mouth, the action earned Jesse a glare from the witch.

 

“Such an insolent boy you are.” Moira allowed each word a slight pause as she pronounced them deliberately slow, “Have you no manners at all?”

 

“I don't think manners have anything to do in this conversation, but I do have common sense,” the outlaw stood on his ground, for he was not going to be intimidated by neither the junkers nor the witch, “I ain't gonna allow you to take him back to that glorified prison of yours.” he pointed a finger at Moira and the witch laughed in response.

 

“I see that the little flower has not wasted any time when it came to sharing his lamentable sob story.” she placed a hand upon her chest with a dramatic flair, then sighed, “Abandoned to die and cursed with magical hair! Such drama!” Moira's cruel laughter made the anger within the thief's heart to grow even more. “Well, it does not matter. After all, you will be the first and last one to ever hear about it.”

 

“You're wrong!” he exclaimed in a firm voice. “It does matter, because I will free him from your grasp!”  
  


“Oh, please.” she placed the palm of her and upon her forehead, “You can drop the _'knight in shining armor'_ act, thief.”

 

“Not an act, hag.” Jesse responded in a defiant tone, his jaw clenched and his eyes shone with determination.

 

“Hag? Such drivel. Is that the only insult you know?” Moira inquired with feigned mirth, “Because if that is the case...”

 

“My insults don't matter none right now, because what's important is that I'm not gonna sit back and allow you to keep him in a cage. I know the likes of you!” he shouted, “You're a leech, you don't wanna keep him safe, you just want the power of his hair for yourself!”

 

“From where I see it, you could also want the power for yourself as well, or am I mistaken?” the witch moved closer, “Tempting, is it not? He knows nothing of the world and he is easily swayed. You could keep the boy who holds the power of the the magical flower for yourself; be young and healthy, forever.”

 

“No I don't!” the thief refused, “I want to see him free from you.”

 

“So predictable.” she sighed. “I believed you could see reason but since that is not the case, the only thing left to do is remind you that the wanted poster clearly says dead or alive.”

 

“The... what?” the thief's shock had been replaced by uncertainty, for he knew not what awaited him.

 

“The _what_ indeed.” the witch walked deliberately slow towards the young man, “You thought I would allow a criminal such as yourself to roam this realm freely after all you have _stolen_?” she was clearly not only referring to the royal bow. “If anything, I deserve compensation for all the grievance you have caused me, for you took a most precious possession of mine.”

 

“He's not even a person to you, is he?” McCree's anger was evident, “He's just a means to an end, you think of him as an object.”

 

“And what if he is?” she growled, “The power it holds is mine alone. I do not care for the boy, only the hair. The flower's magical essence is in it.”

 

The thief remained silent for shock had taken his words away. How could this woman even refer to the archer in such a way? As if he was nothing but an object. Jesse then realized something quite important, the witch had not said the archer's name, not once, but thinking back she kept on referring to a 'flower' over and over.

 

“Wait a minute!” he mumbled, “Flower... as in the _flower_ of the legend?”

 

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, “Power is too tempting for anyone, really.” the witch said in an even tone. “And you fell for it as well, thief.”

 

Jesse remained silent for a moment then asked, “He is the missing prince, isn't he?”

 

To that, Moira laughed. “Perhaps I truly underestimated you, for you catch up on quickly it seems.” she then sighed, “If you must know, then yes indeed, he is the prince.”

 

As McCree began to comprehend the true size of what was truly happening he began to panic. The archer had been the lost prince all along; and the woman in front of him had been that witch that the young prince Genji said took his brother. It was a tale that had been shared by many a person across the kingdom for years, yet most people took it with a grain of salt or as the overly active imagination of a young child who was trying to cope with a traumatic event.

 

“Why did you do all that?” the thief's anger became more evident as the question was said louder than it should have, “Why did you!? He doesn't deserve what you have done to him!”

 

“Allow me to tell you that the flower belongs to me!” she yelled, “I found it and I nurtured it!” the witch's stance became rather erratic for there was frustration filling up her mind, “I alone hold the knowledge to use it to its full potential! The royals would just have squandered its power. The flower is _mine_!” she hissed.

 

“He's not a flower, he's a person!” the thief exclaimed nearly at the top of his lungs.

 

“You could _never_ hope to even comprehend.” she took the thief's face in her left hand and left a reddening trail with her long nails across the young man's cheek. “They took my flower, they stole it from _me_. It was only fair for me take it back, it _belongs_ to _me_. It always has, and always will.” Moira hissed, her face was contorted with anger and her eyes filled with determination.

 

“You can't do that to him!” the outlaw yelled back, yet he could not move, for the witch had cast a spell that unbeknownst to Jesse, had rendered him immobile, and he failed to notice until it was too late. “What did you do to me? Release me!” there was a struggle within his mind, for he tried to get his body to move yet his body remained unresponsive.

 

“Tie him up.” she then commanded turning his back to McCree as if he was nothing more than an insect, unworthy of a second glance from her. “I do not want this vermin in my sight any longer.”

 

With the order given, Moira stepped to the side while Mako and Jamison were ready to do as they had been told. They both flanked him and took him down, in the blink of an eye the thief was tied down and being set upon a boat with the royal bow tied to his hand. Jesse struggled as much as he could for the spell began to fade as the rope began to be tied around his body. Jesse tried to call for the archer to no avail.

 

“I assure you that you truly have no reason to fret nor worry at all.” the witch produced a purple colored orb and allowed it to float above Jesse's head. She felt the rush of the transferred energy from the younger body to hers, which invigorated her immediately. “I will return the little flower to the tower, so there is no need for your _guiding services_ any longer.” she then laughed out loud, “Consider your incoming visit to the gallows as your payment, thief.”

 

Jesse had no strength left in his body to struggle, nor to talk either. The thief blinked several times before they knocked him out with a blunt hit to the head.

 

“Now, it is time to continue with our little theatrical play boys.” she singsonged before knocking McCree out with a blunt hit to the head. “Go to the little flower and do as we have agreed. Your payment will come afterwards, that I _promise_.”

 

The group then pushed the boat so that it would sail gently towards the palace, at a pace that would be slow enough for the lost prince to think that the thief was deliberately navigating the small ship in order to escape with the royal bow, and the guards that were on patrol would spot it with ease. In the meantime the junkers would _'try to attack'_ the archer. It was all staged, or at least the criminals believed it so, and Moira knew it was going to work, after all, it had always been a simple enough task to fool the lost prince.

 

He had always been so naive.

 

And the junkers were just so easily manipulated as well. Just show them the way towards easy gold and they would become blindsided. That was how the witch had been able to gain their 'trust' after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time had passed quite slowly for the lost prince.

 

He was still standing near the boat on the same spot he had been when McCree left, yet, there were no signs of the thief's promised return. The archer refused to listen to that little voice within his head that told him that Jesse was gone, that he had lied to him... that Jesse had taken the bow to sell it and that he would not return.

 

A dense fog had descended upon the waters and the shore, which reduced visibility drastically and made the temperature drop rapidly as well and the archer shivered, yet, he still refused to move from where he stood. He had promised to wait after all.

 

“He will return, will he not?” he asked out loud and glanced at the stars, “He did say so.” the spirit dragons, perched on his shoulders did not utter a single word for they were uncertain of McCree's intentions. They had believed he was an honorable young man, but they could have been wrong.

 

“ _We know not, young master.”_ one of the dragons offered.

 

“Is all right.” the lost prince said not only to the dragons but also to his own self. He kept his arms wrapped around his torso in order to fend off the cold. “He said he would return, and I believe him.”

 

Yet, time passed and the archer had been standing there in the cold waiting for over half an hour. His mind was filled with all sorts of different thoughts that were pulling him in different directions.

 

Had Jesse truly betrayed him? Or had something happened to the thief?

 

“I must be patient.” he whispered afterwards.

 

After a while, the lost prince came to realize that while in his tower, he had never truly noticed how alone he had really been, for he had been living in total isolation until he walked away from the place he had called home during all those years.

 

But then, in the heavy fog, a figure appeared and the archer sighed in relief.

 

“I believed you had taken the bow and left me here.” he commented with relief, but as the shadowed figured moved closer he realized that there were two people approaching instead, and that neither of them were Jesse.

 

“He did leave.” the bigger one announced, while the smaller one laughed.

 

“'Twas a fair trade after all.” the other criminal gloated.

 

“He would do no such thing!” the lost prince exclaimed, yet in his heart the doubt that had been festering within had also taken root, he somehow believed them but there was part of his mind that refused to accept it still. “You have no proof of him leaving.”

 

“He is on his way to get out of the kingdom with the bow.” Roadhog pointed at the water, and in the distance a small sailing ship could be seen, a single sail moved with the breeze, and holding onto the ship's wheel was McCree.

 

 _'No... no...no...'_ the archer's mind fell into turmoil. It could not be possible, that could not be him. The lost prince thought about calling after McCree but he felt how the words died in his throat for he could recognize Jesse's shadowed form anywhere.

 

 _'It is him...'_ he thought with resignation, _'He did leave after all.'_

 

“He did told us to take care of ya.” Junkrat laughed, yet the archer's attention was still set upon the retreating ship as it drifted away further and further with each passing moment. “Said he didn't want ya feeling all lonely and left behind.”

 

“Besides, how much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?” Mako added, “You're worth a fortune. And he knew that.”

 

“Yeah mate!” Junkrat's overly-cheerful tone carried thought the foggy night, “Ya were payment, we let him keep the bow and we get you.”

 

“Stay away from me!” the lost prince shouted and a moment after, he had laid a solid hit with his fist onto Junkrat's face. The hit had not only thrown the bombing expert to the ground, it had also effectively managed to disorient the junker as well. “You will not take me!” the archer tried to attack Jaime once more but Mako had taken hold of the lost prince from behind. The larger man evidently overpowered the archer due to sheer size.

 

“Settle down.” Roadhog said to the struggling archer while Junkrat stood up and cleaned the corner of his bleeding lips.

 

“Got quite the hook there, mate.” he grinned, “Ya could do good on a street fight. We could keep ya and make ya fight for money. Can we keep 'im, Roadie?”

 

“No.” Mako replied firmly.

 

“Let me go, you simpletons!” the young man continued in his vain effort to get out of Mako's grip, but it was for naught. It was but a moment later when the larger man's arms went limp and the archer was released as Roadhog fell to the ground, then there was the sound of a blunt hit and before the lost prince realized it, both of his assailants were unconscious on the mud.

 

For a moment the archer expected Jesse to have come to his rescue, but the only one standing among the fog was Moira. She had been the one to come to his aid and he felt equal parts relieved and terrified.

 

“How did you know I was here?” the archer inquired with a dubious tone.

 

“My dear flower!” she said slightly out of breath, reaching out to touch his pale mane of hair. “I followed you and... I... I saw what they were doing and I could not let them hurt you.”

 

“Moira...” words failed the archer on that instant, for he had not expected her to be the one to rescue him.

 

“That thief had been working with those two ruffians all along, waiting for the right moment to sell you as a slave to a king in a far away kingdom.”

 

“Then, you were right all along.” he admitted ruefully expecting her to gloat or berate him, but she did neither.

 

“Come with me,” the witch offered her hand to the young man after a moment of silence, “Let us get the guards before these two come to. Then we are going home.” they moved with haste through the trees until they came to a section of the road and not much further away found a small patrol of guardsmen.

 

“You have to help us.” Moira spoke with urgency in her voice, “There were a pair of thugs who attacked my son. I left them unconscious back there.” she pointed at the line of trees behind them.

 

“Lead the way ma'am.”

 

The group wasted no time and in a few moments they had found the unmoving forms of the junkers still sprawled over the foggy ground, “There they are.” O'Deorain pointed at the criminals.

 

As some of the guardsmen mobilized and tied down both Mako and Jaimeson, one of the officers asked Moira, “Are you aware that they are both wanted criminals?”

 

“I was not aware at all.” she denied, even though she was more than knowing of the bounty that those two had over their heads. “This is absolutely dreadful. Thank the gods nothing too terrible happened then, they could have done a lot more damage.”

 

“Indeed.” the guard agreed, “But, if you were to accompany me to the palace grounds you would be rewarded.” the guard explained, “You have done the kingdom a great service.”

 

“But we can not remain for too long.” she countered and hoped not to have to set foot in the palace grounds lest she would be recognized, or worse yet, the archer would end up being the one recognized. “The hour is late, and we should have left for our home already.”

 

“It will be but a moment, ma'am.”

 

“Very well.” she agreed reluctantly, but before departing with the small group she took off her cloak and gave it to the archer, “Cover yourself up my dear flower, you do not want to end up with an illness now, do you?”

 

It was more than obvious what she was referring to, the guardsmen had not seen much of the lost prince because he had been sticking to the shadows and the witch hoped none of them would see the likeness of him to that of the royal family. The archer placed the piece of clothing over himself and fixed the hood over his head, not much of his face could be seen either.

 

True to the guard's word, it had not taken long for them to reach the palace grounds, not the royal palace per se but the area in which they kept some dangerous criminals and lesser delinquents. It was a building that was located quite far away from the palace anyway, so Moira assumed that there was no much danger for the archer to be recognized. An instant later, the witch and the lost prince had received a bag of gold and were going in their way back to the tower.

 

The lost prince was quiet as they walked, he had spared once last look at the water hoping to see McCree, but he saw nothing but fog in the distance.

 

 _'Perhaps, it is better this way.'_ he said within his mind. The dragons offered what little comfort they could to the young master. _'Besides, Moira had been right all along. I should have never left the tower.'_

 

“I have procured us a carriage.” O'Deorain announced nonchalantly, interrupting the lost prince's reverie in the process. “The driver should be waiting for us near the western road, by the edge of the forest. We must make haste.”

 

“Of course.” he whispered in response and went on walking in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boat that had been floating quietly until it reached the port side of the nearby prison. Once it got there, the single passenger on it began to awaken, noticing the tied on both his arms and legs and the weight of the royal bow on one of his hands.

 

“No! Oh, no!” he yelled, which by consequence called in the attention of a small group of guards who went into action the moment they realized what was going on, and took notice of what McCree was holding onto. “This is bad.” he panicked, “This is very, very bad.”

 

“At long last, McCree.” one of the guardsmen said while grinning triumphantly, “Seems like we will see some justice after all.”

 

“No, you have to let me go!” the thief began to try and get loose from his bindings to no avail, “He's in danger!”

 

“Who? Your accomplice?” the other one added, “Because if that is the case, then we will kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“Let me go! I have to get back to him.”

 

“The only place you are going to is the gallows.” another guard said with glee while the group all but dragged the thief into the prison.

 

“NO!” Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs, “He's waiting for me! _HAN!_ ”

 

In a darkened corner, Bastion and Ganymede had witnessed to whole ordeal. The automaton noticed that there was more going on than what it seemed and the absence of the archer had upset Jesse, for Bastion was more than aware of the attraction that the two young men felt for each other. Yet, the archer was not by McCree's side.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

Bastion had decided to get help, and began to make its way back to the Blackwatch inn, for Gabriel Reyes could be of great assistance in order clear up all that had come to happen.

 

The automaton only hoped to get there on time for Gabriel had left the palace premises right after the lanterns had been released and that had been hours ago, and the guards seemed too keen on punishing McCree at all cost and as soon as possible.

 

Time was of essence if Jesse was to be saved.

 

The automaton had moved through the forest as fast as possible, there was not a moment to be wasted. It had taken almost the whole night, but then Ganymede had taken flight and went inside of the inn through an open window just when dawn was about to break, as if to announce Bastion's arrival. Immediately after that, the sense of urgency reappeared within the automaton.

 

The door flew open and Bastion made its way in with haste, not caring about the sleeping form of Reyes, who was snoring loudly while sitting on a comfortable plush chair in front of the fireplace. Yet, with all the noise the spymaster jumped off the chair and unsheathed one of his swords, ready for battle until he took in the sight of the automaton in front of him and relaxed.

 

“Bastion?” Reyes inquired in a tired tone, “What is it?” Gabriel placed the sword by his side, and sat down once more with a loud sigh. “No rest for the wicked, huh?” he joked.

 

The automaton beeped and made a few hand-signs but after a while gave up on the endeavour and reached over for a piece of charcoal that was on the floor near the fireplace, that got the spymaster's attention immediately, and with that Bastion spelled slowly over the stone floor:

 

“J-E-S-S-E”

 

“What of him?” Gabriel asked, curiosity getting the best of him, “What did he do now?”

 

“P-R-I-S-O-N”

 

“What?” Reyes nearly yelled, “How did it happen?” for the last time he had seen the young thief he had been just fine. He had promised he was not doing anything illegal, that he was just guiding that other young man to see the floating lanterns. The spymaster then noticed that Bastion had continued writing on the floor and dreaded to see what it was, yet he needed to know. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the last word.

 

“G-A-L-L-O-W-S”

 

Reyes' mind immediately reasoned that it usually took a day or two to send the prisoners to the gallows so they had to get to Jesse by nighttime on that same day. Surprisingly so, Gabriel did not even bat an eye, he simply stood up and looked for Reinhardt's party in the upper floor and recruited their help alongside with Olivia.

 

“Seems like they got him when he was on a boat near the palace.” Olivia said as she read from a piece of paper that contained a message from one of her spies, she had decoded the message as fast as possible, “One of my informants said that he was holding onto the royal bow, and subsequently blamed and arrested for theft.” she shrugged afterwards, “And he was alone. Not a clue as to where the other guy that was with him is.”

 

“I can't believe this.” Reyes mumbled, setting both hands on the surface of a worn table. The small group had been assembled and told about the situation in the blink of an eye, despite the fact that some of them were still groggy from having waken up merely minutes ago. “Thanks Sombra.”

 

“No problem, boss.”

 

These kids were not even his and they were going to be the death of him, both Genji and Jesse had nearly given him two consecutive heart attacks in less than a week. He truly needed a vacation.

 

“We need a solid plan to get into the prison, and get him out before things go out of control.” he told the small group.

 

“That's easy boss,” Olivia added, “a small distraction in the lower cells will do just fine. Lights out and none's the wiser about what even happened.”

 

“Why don't we face our enemy head on?” the crusader inquired. “We should not use subterfuge in this situation.”

 

“Because we don't need Jack finding out about any of this or our involvement.” Gabriel had been between a rock and a hard place, but after a while, he simply decided to go with it. Jesse deserved another chance and if he could help it happen, then he would. “We go in and out before anyone notices.”

 

“And what will happen if they _do_ notice?” Zaryanova inquired, she was sitting near the fire sharpening her sword, “Because let us be honest, with Reinhardt in this group, the guardsmen are bound to notice our presence.”

 

“And if they don't?” Olivia countered. “Besides, you are not that small either, Zarya.”

 

“Oh, but they _will_ notice.” Reyes said out loud. It was a given that Wilhelm and Zarya would be spotted right away if they were not careful.

 

“We fight our way out, then.” Brigitte said with a determined expression upon her face, “We do what we can to avoid hurting the guards excessively, we only need to incapacitate them while Reyes gets to Jesse's cell.”

 

“And what of the automaton, here?” Olivia pointed at Bastion who was sitting near the window feeding Ganymede some seeds.

 

“Bastion can help as well, without its presence we wouldn't even know that McCree was imprisoned.” Gabriel explained. “Do you want to help us out, Bastion?”

 

The automaton nodded in reply, then set its gaze back onto the bright colored bird.

 

“Seems like we have a plan,” Gabriel announced as he stood up, “We don't have much time to spare.” with that said, the small group set out to rescue Jesse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hours passed at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

It was as if time itself was refusing to move forward, yet forced itself to do so.

 

Since Moira had found him, the lost prince had been despondent and silent. The flower crown, he noticed, had began to wilt and so with a heavy heart, he took it off his head and began to pluck the once vibrant colored flower buds out of the crown one by one. It was as if he was leaving a trail that would guide any who followed it towards a young man with a broken heart, for that was all anyone would find at the end of such a road.

 

He recalled a short memory from when he was a child and asked Moira about why he could not go to the outside world. She had told him that the world was a dark and cruel place, filled with selfish and cold hearted people who were willing to do anything for fame and fortune.

 

“Seems like I found out about it, the difficult way.” he whispered as guilt and regret made his heart feel heavy. “I should have listened...” the archer spoke carefully, for he did not wish to be heard by either the witch nor the driver. The lost prince then untied the golden ribbon that McCree had gifted him and folded it neatly; be as it may he did not had the heart to get rid of it. Be it from a traitor or not, it had been a gift nonetheless, so he placed it in the same pocket that held the small flag with the crest of the kingdom that Jesse had given to him as well.

 

Those objects will help him evoke memories that would be both bitter and sweet in the long lonely nights that awaited the archer back at the tower. He would only get to sleep with memories of a world that he only got the chance to lay his eyes onto for a brief time. It would never be enough, but it would have to do. It felt as if he was accepting defeat, but in reality he was simply coming to terms with the place he had been given in the universe and played the cards the fates had given him. They were unfair and barely ever merciful, but he got a lesson from all the misfortune this adventure had given him.

 

He would never forget.

 

Specially because those memories were just his. He had been happy, albeit for a short instant, he had been able so laugh and be free without any fear of anything at all. He continued throwing the flowers onto the dusty road but his head was miles away, his eyes were unfocused and downcast. Still, he wanted to hold on for a little longer to those simple moments of happiness before they faded into nothingness...

 

Perhaps it had meant nothing for McCree, -if Moira's words about the deal the three criminals had made were to be trusted- it had been all a game for the thief, but for the lost prince it had been all real. And that was the sad part, for nothing that he gave was truly reciprocated, for he had been nothing more than a means to an end. A bargain chip, ready to be sold to the highest bidder.

 

He wanted to hate McCree, but could not summon the strength to actually do so. At least not yet.

 

The archer hoped than in time, his pain would turn into bitterness and resentment, and that maybe then, he would truly afford to feel hatred towards Jesse. But for now, he simply wished to heal his wounds and be left alone.

 

After all the flowers were gone, the lost prince began to undo the braids on his mane of hair, while the dragons whispered words of courage and solace in his ears. He felt defeated and hollow. Perhaps because he had hoped to attain something so impossible, or maybe because he thought he had found something precious and lost it almost right away.

 

No matter which it was, his heart felt broken and his will to fight against the imprisonment that awaited him was gone. The archer wondered if his magical hair would be able to mend his broken heart, yet, he was more than sure than no amount of song and healing could be able to accomplish such a task.

 

Moira kept on having amenable conversations with the driver of the carriage while giving the lost prince small glances, as if to make sure that a precious property was still in sight.

 

The archer had not been able to tell the exact moment when they came to pass by Old Gibraltar, but he was sure to have seen Angela, the local healer, who had been picking up herbs. Perhaps she was taking advantage of the early hours before the dawn to gather fresher herbs. The archer was almost certain that she had waved at him with a small smile of her own but dared not to call upon him.

 

And on that moment he wondered about the people in that village. If they would even remember him come the following week or the next year; surely he would be but a passing thought and then a forgotten one. Just another face that had come and gone. He was truly cursed, for he felt as if he had no real place upon the world. Even the tower where he had grown up felt not like a home, but more akin to a prison.

 

The archer gave in and even after all that had happened, he wished to have Jesse's arms wrapped around his body. Telling him that everything would be fine, that they would make it through.

 

But Jesse was not by his side anymore, and he had nothing and no one else but himself. He placed his arms around his torso and closed his eyes, and for a moment pretended that he was back in the library and in Jesse's embrace. He pretended that everything was once more perfect, that there was no betrayal nor anything else but them siting on the floor in the silent library surrounded by books. He pretended that everything was fine, even when his heart was breaking.

 

Even when a single tear made its way down the lost prince's face, he continued to imagine that Jesse was right there, talking to him and calling him _darling_.

 

He was alone, but the embrace felt real. And even if it was not enough, it would have to do, for it was all he had left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the prison cell where Jesse was being kept, the only light was that of the torches placed on the walls for the dawn was yet to break. Behind the bars, the young thief paced from one side to the other in silence, yet his mind was filled with loud voices and questions. What had been of the archer? he wondered.

 

Could he be still waiting where he had left him?

 

And what about the witch?

 

“Can he still be there?” he murmured.

 

Jesse doubted that, for he recalled the witch's words about reclaiming the flower that had been stolen from her. And that took McCree's mind to another train of thought, the archer had been the lost prince all along, it was impossible to conceive such a thing, for that was something that one only ever heard of in fairy tales. But it must have been the truth, for the evident similarities were too much. The color of the hair for one, and the subtle similarity of the archer's face to that of some members of the royal family. How could Jesse have been so blind?

 

After all the prince... _Hanzo_ ; was the spitting image of king Sojiro. Same eyes and high cheekbones, and the nose was also similar as well.

 

And the dragons.

 

Only the royal family had access to their power.

 

“Seems like I was right all along, darling.” he laughed at his own words, “You do look like someone whose name is Han... or at least has a name that starts with it.”

 

Dawn was approaching and with that his worry grew. But not for his own safety, but that of the prince.

 

That witch was the one who had taken Hanzo when he was a child and had used the power granted to him by the flower to her own gain. Jesse needed to tell someone, for that single truth would finally bring the broken royal family back together. It will give Hanzo back his parents and his sibling, it will give the archer, perhaps something that he had always yearned for.

 

But who would believe a thief such as Jesse?

 

For he was sure that anything he would say would be dismissed as a lie, told by him in order to save his neck from the noose.

 

Besides, McCree was more than sure that he was to be hanged after the sun came up, he sighed and stared out of the window and into the distant sky. The dark night sky had changed to a soft powder blue in color, and the rays of the rising sun painted the clouds with a bright golden hue.

 

“There's no time.” he muttered, clenching his fist and laying a hit onto the metal bars. His worry was so overwhelming that he barely registered the pain. “You have to let me out!” he yelled, then placed both hands on the metal door and shook it as hard as he could. “He is in danger! The prince is in danger!”

 

He heard one of the inmates shout, “Shut up, 'm trying to sleep.” back at him, then became aware of heavy footsteps that were approaching.

 

It was the commander, Jack Morrison. Face solemn and cold blue eyes set upon the young thief.

 

“It is time, McCree.” he stated in a serious voice. The door to the thief's cell opened with a loud creak and Jesse gave a step back. He did not have to ask what awaited him, for he knew.

 

“If I told you something now,” Jesse began, “Would you believe me?”

 

“No, I would not.” was the dry reply, then the commander signaled one of the guards to go into the cell and tie Jesse's hands. “For I know that anything that comes from your mouth from this moment forward, is going to be mere lies in order to save your life.”

 

“I... figured.” McCree spoke in a defeated tone, one of his hands rubbed the side of his neck. The rope made it difficult though.

 

As he was being dragged down the corridor he noticed that in a cell there were the bodies of two criminals he would recognize anywhere, he hit the guards to his left with one of his elbows and got away from the grip, then reached between the bars and pulled Junkrat from his neck.

 

“Where is he?” Jesse's enraged visage grew closer to Junkrat's face through the iron bars, “What did you do to _him_!?”

 

“'Twas the witch, I swear!” Jamison replied, “We didn't do anything to 'im.”

 

“She betrayed us.” Mako said from the back of the cell, “Then took him.”

 

When the guards recovered they managed to hit McCree on the stomach and began to drag him down the corridor. The thief struggled and began to yell once more.

 

“You have to let me go!” he shouted as he tried to get away from the guards desperately. “He's in danger.”

 

“If he continues, gag him.” Morrison ordered as he approached the exit door.

 

As his struggle continued, Jesse laid eyes to the side and noticed a small carved bird that reminded him of Ganymede set upon a stone . _'Strange...'_ he thought.

 

The place suddenly became engulfed in shadow as all the windows had been covered from the outside and someone had taken the chance to also extinguish the torches.

 

“ _Apagando las luces!_ ” a voice that he could recognize anywhere said out loud, followed by a bout of laughter. “Cheers love.”

 

Out of nowhere, a loud war cry was all that was heard before one of he guards was literally slammed against the stone wall, “I'm getting too old for this.” the crusader said while rubbing his back.

 

Morrison had unsheathed his sword and was ready to battle when Gabriel laid a hit in the back of the commander's head, “Sorry my dear. I'll make it up to you.” the spymaster said as he picked up Jack and laid him to the side, near the door.

 

On the other side, Zarya fought against the remaining guardsman while Brigitte was untying Jesse. It was confusing and he had no idea as to how they were even managing in the dark, but he was grateful.

 

After the skirmish was over and light was finally filtering through the windows once more, Jesse was able to see the face of his rescuers.

 

“I'm so glad to see all of you.” the thief said in relief. “ I'm not ready to meet my maker yet.”

 

“I bet you aren't.” Olivia deadpanned, then offered a grin to Jesse. “At least I know that now you owe me a favor.”

 

“Good old Sombra.” Jesse laughed, “Always the opportunist.”

 

Gabriel then walked towards the young man and laid a hit in the back of his head with an open hand, “That's for making me worry.”

 

“Awwww!” Jesse joked, “You do care.”

 

“Keep this up and you will find out how much I actually _don't care_.” Reyes said as he began guiding the group out through a secret route, “How did they get you, anyway?”

 

“Yeah, we would like to know what happened.” Brigitte added.

 

Jesse told them the whole story as they made their way through darkened tunnels and part of the sewer system. He began with how he had met the archer and then had to tell Gabriel specifically about who the long haired young man that had accompanied him actually was. Because Reyes could help, for he was after all, one of the high ranking officers of the kingdom, whether he worked from the shadows or not.

 

“Remember the young man that was with me?”

 

“Who? The one with the long hair? Your lover?” Reinhardt's loud voice echoed through the tunnels.

 

“He's the prince.” McCree said to the group, not denying the last part of what the old dragon hunter had said. “His hair has magic and he has two blue dragons with him at all times. And he looks just like the king himself. And... and... he doesn't remember anything from before he was taken in by that witch.”

 

“If what you are saying it's facts, then the witch you mentioned...” Gabriel's face contorted, “She's the one who has had the crowned prince all this time?”

 

McCree nodded in response.

 

“Right under our noses.” the spymaster gritted his teeth.

 

“We must hurry then.” Zarya said from the back, “Who knows if she will try to take him out of the kingdom never to be found.”

 

“She's right.” Reyes said as the group found a clearing where Bastion was waiting for them with a horse by its side, “And since you know the possible whereabouts of the witch, I will send you back first, while I rally the guardsmen and wake Jack up to tell him the news.”

 

“How will you know where to find me?” McCree inquired as he sat upon the horse's chair.

 

“Take this.” Olivia handed him a small stone marked with a skull. Its purple glow was perplexing. “It's infused with magical energy and will help us find you.”

 

“Now that you have that, go.” Gabriel told him. “That way you can bring the prince back, gain the royal favor and be pardoned.” the Spymaster laughed. “I couldn't have planned it better myself.”

 

And with that, McCree was lost in the distance as the horse galloped as fast as it could.

 

“Now, to wake Morrison up.” Olivia singsonged, “What will you do afterwards, boss? He's gonna be angry and you know it.”

 

“Don't worry.” Gabriel said, “I am married to him and I have to deal with this all the time, it will be fine...” he sighed, “I think?”

 

Reinhardt's laugh echoed all over the place when he saw Gabriel's face.

 

“Yeah... just peachy.” Reyes mumbled as the group retreated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon their return to the tower, the lost prince made his way towards his chambers and laid down on the bed in silence. The dragons decided to rest atop of the archer's chest.

 

Everything was different and yet still the same. The lost prince's eyes went from his ever growing pile of books, to the paintings he had made in the ceiling and the walls, the materials on the mahogany table that he would have used to make new arrows, and the stand where he usually placed his old wooden bow; which was now lost to him.

 

He kept on looking left and right then remembered the ribbon McCree had given him and decided to take it out of his pocket, perhaps to find a place where to put it. A box or in a closet, where he could look for it when he felt less dejected. But as he pulled on the piece of cloth, the small flag embedded with the crest of the kingdom that Jesse had also given to him fell out.

 

The lost prince took it in his hands and stared at it for the longest time.

 

There was something familiar in it, some sort of veiled truth that felt as if it was almost in his grasp, yet so far away. He could not pinpoint what it was, but it felt as if just by finding the correct words he would discover a great truth.

 

“Dragons...” he whispered, “Two dragons, locked in an eternal dance.”

 

The lost prince stood up suddenly from his bed, and looked upon the ceiling, noticing the pattern that had been always there for he had been the one to place it in the first place. His subconscious had been trying to tell him all along, because as he saw each painting and mural individually, he noticed that all of them had the twin dragons in the center, he then laid his eyes upon the spiritual guardians who nodded at him.

 

“ _Young master, do you remember now?”_ one of them asked.

 

“ _My son, the dragons are our guardians and we revere them and thank them for the gifts they have bestowed upon us.”_ his father's distant voice told him. The memory was as fresh as if it had been yesterday.

 

His father... the king. He remembered him. Always firm but just.

 

“ _My little dragon.”_ his mother spoke slowly, _“Aim higher, so that your arrow will fly with ease.”_ it had been one of his early lessons with bow and arrow. He had been only five years old, just a couple of days before he had been taken from the castle by the witch. The gift his mother gave him was a small but well crafted wooden bow. A toy perhaps, but it had marked the beginning of the development of a true skill of his.

 

His mother... always level headed and soft spoken. He missed her dearly.

 

He heard their voices clearly in his mind. His family.

 

“ _Anija!”_ Genji called, the little boy barely able to walk, yet trying his hardest to follow his elder brother. _“Han-Han.”_ the little one called him.

 

“ _Han-!”_

 

“ _Han-Han!”_

 

“ _Hanz-!”_

 

“ _Hanzo!”_

 

The paintings on the walls and the ceiling seemed to have come to life. They danced around the room as if they were ghosts, they emitted an ethereal blue glow. The elongated shapes of dragons danced among the clouds and lightning, then all around him as if they were welcoming him.

 

He heard voices calling his name, over and over.

 

“ _Hanzo Shimada.”_ the voices echoed within his head, again and again.

 

“I am the lost prince...” he whispered and placed a hand on the side of his head as a dizzy spell suddenly came over him. “I remember now.” he told the dragons. “My name is... Hanzo.”

 

“ _We welcome you once more, young master.”_ the dragons said in unison, then bowed at the prince who did the same in return.

 

“The witch... she has been using me all this time.” he said, “We must leave.” he began pacing. All he had been through had been Moira's doing. His confinement and his lack of knowledge about the outer world, all of that time wasted and wondering when would his life begin, without realizing that his life was outside of the walls of the tower. His real life was in the palace.

 

“ _Do not tell her yet. Or she will go to extreme measures.”_

 

“ _Caged animals are often the most vicious.”_

 

Both dragons spoke the truth and he knew it.

 

“ _We must be patient and wait.”_ one of the spirits explained, _“You can escape when night has fallen.”_

 

Hanzo sat on the floor and waited. Closed his eyes and recalled every memory he could from his life at the palace. His first time sneaking out of his room to play outside while he was ill because he hated being confined for too long. That time when he stole pastries from the kitchen and shared them with his brother.

 

His father's stories and his mother's lessons.

 

He wondered how his life would be if he had never been taken from the castle. Would he behave the same or be a completely different person?

 

Meeting Jesse would probably be an impossibility if he would have grown in the castle.

 

And that made him ponder about the thief. What if what O'Deorain told Hanzo about Jesse had all been a lie? What if McCree never intended to betray him in the first place?

 

“Did he even betray me at all?” the prince whispered, “There must be an explanation to all of this.”

 

Night fell faster than expected, and before long, Moira was calling him for dinner.

 

“Haru, dinner is ready.”

 

The prince took in a deep breath and mentally reminded himself to behave as if nothing had changed at all. For all the witch knew, he was still the amnesic and clueless young man she had brought back after he had been betrayed by someone he trusted.

 

As Hanzo walked down the stairs Moira received him with a smile, “My son, I made your favorite.” she pointed at the table, where two steaming bowls of food awaited them, “Gourd stew.” she then signaled at the chairs, “Come on and sit, you must be famished little flower.”

 

“Ah, yes indeed.” he agreed reluctantly, “I am quite hungry.”

 

“Why dear? Are you nervous?” the witch inquired as she sat down, “I will not yell at you, nor will I berate on you either. You simply made a mistake and it was easily rectified, and you seem to have learned your lesson as well.”

 

The Shimada heir eyed to food suspiciously, “Yes, I have leaned my lesson.” he mumbled as he pushed the contents within the bowl from one side to the other.

 

“That is good to hear.”

 

It dawned within the archer's head that the witch was too keen on getting back to the way things had been before, as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. The inane conversations over dinner, the condescending tone she always used whenever he made a mistake. He despised it all. Yet he needed to remain calm if he wanted to escape soon.

 

So Hanzo played along and began eating, albeit slowly. A few moments of silence later Moira spoke, a smug expression etched upon her face.

 

“That thief. The one that served as your 'guide'.” she worded the whole phrase rather slowly, as if she was getting ready for a great reveal, “He was hanged this morning. A fitting fate for a criminal, really.”

 

The spoon fell from his hand and onto the wooden floor, the clattering noise echoed through the tower. Then a dead silence followed.

 

Hanzo stood up suddenly, the sound of the chair as it scrapped off the floor was quite loud, but even then the archer paid no mind to it. He began to blindly make his way back to his room, he needed to pack up and leave.

 

Leave and find Jesse.

 

The thief cannot be dead.

 

_He can't be dead._

 

The archer refused to believe that.

 

His unrelenting march came to a halt when Moira grabbed Hanzo's wrist.

 

“Where do you think you are going?” she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, “He will not be there for you. He is dead and it will do you good to keep that in mind.”

 

“No he is not.” he refused to accept that McCree was gone, “You did something to him!” he exclaimed, “I am sure of it.”

 

“I did _nothing_ to him. He is simply paying for his crimes.” she sighed, “Besides, all of this is as it should be, little flower.” she reached for the prince's hair but he stopped her, he held onto her wrist with all his strength.

 

“No!” he shouted. “This sick game of yours is over witch!”

 

“Why are you being so disrespectful towards me Haru!” she feigned shock, “This is so unlike you.”

 

“That is not my name and you know it.” he retorted with a loud and firm voice, “I am the crowned prince of this kingdom, and my name is Hanzo Shimada.”

 

“That is such a ridiculous notion.” the witch tapped long bony fingers fingers over her forehead, “Do you even hear yourself? That is ridiculous.”

 

“You tore me away from my family! This is all your doing.” he exclaimed, “And you are dead wrong if you believe I will remain a minute longer in this prison!”

 

“Everything I did was to protect you.” a fake smile appeared on her lips, “You know that, do you not?”

 

“I spent all of my life here, trapped and kept away from my real family and the rest of the world because you wanted to use me for my power. How is that protection?” he pointed a finger at the witch, “You told me the world was dangerous and filled with treacherous people who would only want me for my power, yet, you were the only one I should have been kept away from.”

 

“You have nowhere to go, you do realize that?”

 

“I will return to the castle, and to my family; and you will not stop me.” Hanzo stood up to his full height and began to make his way towards the trapdoor that would lead him to freedom.

 

Yet his march stopped suddenly when the witch had released an energy orb that began zapping the life force from the prince. He felt weak and dizzy and fell on his knees.

 

“You know dear flower,” she mocked, “you should know better than to turn you back to a person you just insulted. I taught you better than that.”

 

The witch then reached for a drawer as she kept her eyes upon the prince, who had completely fallen over the floor, and extracted a rope.

 

“If the he only way to keep you here is to have you tied,” her words were filled with malice, “then, so be it.”

 

“Release me, witch!”

 

“Such manners. But worry not, because we will have time to go over those.” she made quick work of the rope and left the prince tied up near the fireplace, “We will need a chain for you, just in case. And besides, we are leaving this kingdom. Soon preferably.”

 

“You can not do this.” the archer panted, exhaustion was taking a toll on him as the orb continued to extract energy from his body, “Release me!”

 

“Why would I do such thing.” she sneered and left the prince where he lay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end of the story... only a chapter or two more.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and have a good day!


	12. The Song Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for your patience and thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> (Special thanks to **@Corynofhoole** those messages they were sending kept me motivated and I'm truly grateful.)
> 
> Without further ado, here's the chapter. Please enjoy!  
> (The chapter was going to be longer but I had to divide it.)

* * *

 

For Jesse, it felt as if the journey to return to the place where the prince was imprisoned was taking an eternity. At moments, McCree believed that the horse was not galloping fast enough; his mind raced over the thought that he would be too late to do something to aid prince Hanzo. That perhaps the witch had already disappeared and taken the archer along with her.

 

The possibilities were endless, but also terrifying. The mere prospect of any of the possible scenarios he had conjured within his mind becoming real, frightened the thief beyond comprehension.

 

“If that hag takes him out of the kingdom I will find him, even if that's the last fucking thing I'll ever do!” he swore under his breath. The wind howled loudly in the thief's ears and made a mess out of his hair. “I won't lose him.”

 

McCree had come to terms with the fact the the archer had stopped being a means to an end for him to attain the royal bow. The prince was more than that for the thief and he wanted to tell him so, but if the witch was to have her way, if she was allowed to fulfill her goals, then there would be a lot left unsaid between the two young men.

 

“He probably hates me, though he has all the reason to.” Jesse kept on talking to himself, it made him feel less lonely and kept his worry at bay. “I just took off with the bow and never returned after I promised that I would go back to him. I asked him to trust me and I failed him.” the thief's mind kept on reminding him that he needed to apologize, make things right and he would indeed do so, given the chance. McCree considered he could start by freeing the archer from the witch's grasp.

 

As the tower came into his field of view, Jesse willed himself to be prepared for anything. The thief was more than aware that the old witch was capable of going to extremes in order to keep the bearer of the magical hair in her possession. A heavy feeling took residence within his chest and a cold shudder traveled down his spine; he was knowingly and willingly walking into a trap, that much was obvious, but he could not back down. He would not allow himself to fail.

 

McCree dismounted the horse with haste and ran towards the edification, with newfound vigor he began to call for the archer.

 

“Han!” he yelled, “Han, can you hear me!?”

 

He went on calling for the prince to no avail, for there was no response. His voice became frantic as the minutes seemed to drag on without a reply from the tower.

 

“Han! You there?” he shouted, but that question was met with silence as well. He could not wait any longer and decided that his best option was to climb the tower, for he refused to accept that what he feared the most had come to happen.

 

That the prince was gone, was an unacceptable outcome for Jesse.

 

But on the instant he placed both hands between the spaces of the stones that comprised the tower in order to ascent and reach the window, he noticed that the mane of hair that belonged to the prince began to cascade down as if it was a long and pale strip of silk fabric. He took a hold of it an prayed to the gods that he was not bringing any harm to the archer by using the hair in the same manner he would use a climbing rope. The thief took in deep breaths as he ascended swiftly.

 

The moment managed to set foot inside of the tower, the apology he had been planning died out in his throat.

 

In front of Jesse there was Hanzo, chained down and gagged. The prince was frantically trying to tell something to the outlaw, though his words were muffled by the piece of cloth that was covering his mouth.

 

In his desperation to set the archer free, the thief failed to notice a second presence.

 

It happened quite fast. For in the blink of an eye a dagger had been embedded on his side and Jesse had fallen to his knees grunting in pain as blood began to quickly seep between his fingers and the crimson droplets fell onto the stone floor.

 

“I told you thief,” the witch stood casually in front of McCree's body, the dagger coated in blood still in her hand. “No one takes what belongs to me without being punished. And since it seems that our guardsmen are such incompetent fools, I had to take matters into my own hands. But worry not, the worst is yet to come... for you at least.”

 

The prince continued to struggle to no avail, for the chains held tight to his arms, but after a few moments he managed to remove the gag from his mouth, “Release me!” he demanded, his voice loud and clear.

 

“Why should I?” Moira countered the prince's words with an icy glare of her own, “Our secret dies with him little flower. And we will be free to go where no one will ever find or dare to look for you again.”

 

“No!” the archer stood up in a single move, the chains made a loud rattling noise that reminded him he was a prisoner still, but that would not deter him; for Jesse was in danger and Hanzo was willing to bargain with death itself if necessary in order to save McCree. “I will not go with you!”

 

Hanzo was brought to his knees once more when the witch pulled the chains with all her strength, not truly caring if the prince was harmed in the process. In the struggle, they knocked down a mirror. The shards were spread all over the place, some of them reflected the scarce sunlight that came through the window on that cloudy day.

 

“And what, pray tell, makes you think that you have a say in the matter?” Moira began to drag the archer towards the hatch that gave way to a wooden ladder. “We will be going and that is final. You will forget everything that has come to happen in these past days and you will do as you are told, I am trying to protect you!”

 

“You are trying to protect your accursed neck, you wretched abomination.” the prince hissed and he pulled back from the witch, the shackles were digging into his wrist leaving a trail of burning pain and blood as the archer kept on pulling back as well. He refused to fall back into the hands of the witch, for he was aware that a life of servitude and isolation were all that awaited him. “You care for nothing but yourself.”

 

“Enough!” O'Deorain shouted, “You know not the power you wield, nor are you aware of the true potential of the flower that saved both yours and the queen's life, but together we may find out. We could unlock the secrets of immortality and eternal youth.”

 

“I refuse to be a slave so that you can attain even more power.” the prince retorted, then eyed Jesse's still form on the far reaches of the room. A considerable amount of blood had pooled underneath the thief's body; the vivid crimson color was a grim addition to the room they were in.

 

“You see little flower, this is a love so ephemeral that shatters just as brittle crystal does, and the shards end up wounding both of you.” she then laughed and walked towards the unconscious young man, stepping over the unmoving body as if he was nothing more than an old rug. “Tell me, will you write the ending of this lamentable love story with your sacrifice or his blood? The choice is yours dear flower.” she said, “If you come with me, I will allow you to heal him before we depart but if you refuse, you get to watch your lover bleed to death, then we leave. I win anyway.”

 

“If you give me the opportunity to heal him, then I will go with you. I give you my word.” the prince offered solemnly, “I will not make a fuss, and I will go wherever you wish for me to go. I will use the spell to keep you young for as long as you require, and I will help you become immortal if that is what you truly wish to attain.” the archer then lowered his head signaling his surrender and whispered, “Just let me heal him... _please_.”

 

“You believe I am a fool?” she lashed out in anger and pulled at the chains once more, “You think I do not know your games? You will try to escape. Moreso now that you were able to recall your true origins.” she hissed, “What will stop you from finding him and then stabbing me in my sleep if I am to allow that?” she mocked, her offer all but forgotten.

 

“I swear upon my honor that I will do as you ask of me from this day forward, _if_ you allow me to heal him.” the prince begged, “It will all be as it was before. I promise you that... _mother_. It will all be just as you want.”

 

Seemed as if by calling Moira _'mother'_ the witch was reminded of the fact that for years she had held power over the lost prince just for that fact. She had been the only mother he had ever known and she had used that to her advantage over and over for most of the lost prince's life.

 

“Very well, flower. We have a deal.” O'Deorain agreed then loosened the shackles from the prince's wrists and placed them over Jesse's, “In case you get any ideas and try to follow us, you wretched fool.” she told the thief, who barely reacted in his weakened state.

 

Hanzo reached immediately for Jesse not caring about his own wounded wrists and began to gather up his hair over McCree's torso, “I am here Jesse, worry not. You will be fine.” he tried to reassure the thief, “You have to trust me, please.”

 

But Jesse wished not for the prince to sacrifice his freedom and future for a lowly thief such as him, he wanted Hanzo to return with his family, to be where he had always meant to be. Even if that hour was to be his last, Jesse wanted for nothing more than for the archer to get away from the witch, for dying was the least of his fears.

 

Jesse feared for the prince's fate, but not his own.

 

“No, Han.” he tried to push the archer away in order to prevent him from sacrificing his future for a futile cause, “You can't do this. You will be a prisoner again.” McCree voiced out with difficulty. The edge of his vision was being swallowed by darkness and he felt lightheaded. The blood continued to flow freely from his wounded side. “You have to get away, forget about me.”

 

It felt as if they both were crumbling like statues of clay before the unforgiving waves of the sea. As if they were lost in a dark corridor without a discernible exit.

 

They were trapped and Hanzo despised that, yet he was willing to give Jesse a chance to get away, even if he himself could not, Hanzo would take comfort in the fact that Jesse was alive and free, and he could not ask for more.

 

“I must do this because I want for you to see the light of another day.” the prince touched McCree's face for a moment, then traced part of it with the tip of his fingers for he wanted to commit it to memory. “I can not let you die, Jesse.” he whispered, his eyes were full of tears that were yet to be spilled. “I will not allow it if I can help it.”

 

“But if you do this...” McCree struggled to draw breath as his strength was fading away. “you will die.”

 

“Do not worry about me, it will all be fine.” the archer replied firmly as he closed his eyes for an instant, “I promise.”

 

The prince then drew closer and laid a soft kiss over Jesse's forehead. A way to say goodbye before he began to sing, for he was aware that those were to be their last moments together. He noticed that McCree had begun to lift his arms and for a moment the prince felt the light touch of Jesse's fingers on his face; he relished in it before placing a hand over the thief's chest and voicing out the first note of the song.

 

But as the prince began to sing, Jesse took hold of a shard from the broken mirror and in a quick move, the thief had cut the archer's hair. In an instant, the pale strands of hair became as dark as a starless night sky.

 

With one last smile, McCree closed his eyes while Hanzo called his name.

 

Behind them, the witch grew agitated as she witnessed in horror, how the magical hair had been rendered useless.

 

“ _NO_!” she screeched, one hand extended as if she was trying to reach for the hair. “What have you done!” she felt how the power of the flower diminished and with it, her life force as well. Her face became pale and wrinkled, her hair lost the rich red color that had before, it became white and brittle instead. But she was not about to lose. Moira refused to admit defeat, she used her powers to try and leech the life energy out of the prince. A dark colored strand of energy connected them both. “I will not allow this to happen. How does it feel now that your strength is leaving you?” she mocked.

 

The prince stood up and faced the witch, “Surrender and die with dignity, witch.”

 

“You are disappointed that the disappearance of the hair did not kill me?” She scoffed, “Perhaps on that, we are matched.”

 

As Moira continued to extract energy out of the prince there was a surge of power. It appeared suddenly, it was reminiscent of that first time when Hanzo had held Storm Bow after Jesse had stolen it. He could hear the dragons whispering to him, their voices seemed far away but were firm and as time passed they became clearer.

 

                      “ _The dragons will consume.”_

                      One of the spirits whispered.

 

                                                                “ _The storm is coming.”_

                                                                   The other one said.

 

                                                    “ _ **The dragons have awakened.”**_

                                                          The ancient guardians chanted in unison.

 

The prince closed his eyes and the drop in temperature could be felt immediately. His body was seemingly filled with the essence of lightning itself, the smell of ozone filled the tower.

 

The sky was as dark as if night had befallen upon the earth in the midst of the day.

 

“The dragons are _here_.” the archer growled, and as he opened his eyes the witch saw how they had been filled with blue light. The sight was a frightening one, for Hanzo stood tall and proud, in the same way his ancestors had done so before him. On that moment, unbeknownst to the prince, he had become one with the dragons.

 

Over each of his shoulders the head of the ancient spirits had appeared. Their true forms finally revealed after years of hiding, iridescent scales covered their ethereal bodies.

 

Outside, the wind howled and the sound of distant thunder could be heard. Lightning could be seen in the horizon; the bright light seemed to render the sky in two.

 

“You think I am afraid of a wretched child such as you are?” the witch mocked the prince, even in her weakened state, she refused to back down. “I have seen centuries come and go, and you think you can stop _me_?” she laughed, the sound or her mirth was dry and cruel. “The gall.”

 

“It is not only me that you should fear.” the young master seemed ethereal. Lightning itself surrounded his body. He was akin to an ancient deity, powerful and his movements were as measured as his words. “No one can truly live forever.” Hanzo lifted one hand slowly and deliberately, pointing his index finger at the witch, **“ _RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!_ ”**

 

The prince's voice seemed to be everywhere. It reverberated through the tower and the valley outside, and with the command given, the ancient spirits attacked the witch quickly and without any mercy or remorse. Her screams were loud as the dragons consumed what was left of her soul, and when they were done, what remained of her body became ashes.

 

“ _ **You have been judged.**_ ” the intertwined voices of the dragons and the prince filled the tower as the storm outside vanished, allowing for the sun to shine through the dissipating clouds for a brief moment.

 

When it was all over, the prince gasped for air as if he had been holding his head under water and had returned to the surface. The light faded away and his guardian dragons returned to their smaller size. Hanzo turned around and fell to his knees by Jesse's side.

 

“Jesse?” the prince called, worry and despair etched in his voice. “Jesse please, look at me, I am right here.” he said as he reached for the thief's hand and placed it over his head, he hoped against all odds that some of the healing properties of the flower had not vanished yet, “Open your eyes, please.”

 

McCree's eyes remained closed but he tried to speak up, he wanted the prince not to fret, nor to be sad. He simply wanted Hanzo to return to his family and forget about him.

 

“You have to... go.” Jesse managed to say between coughs. The bleeding was yet to stop and his skin became paler as time went by. He knew he did not have much time left. “Leave... just go... Han.”

 

“Let me try.” the archer said softly as he still held Jesse's hand over his hair. “Flower gleam and glow, le-”

 

“No Han, please, just listen...” McCree's voice was low and measured, as breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for him, “I just need you to know that...” the thief gasped for air once more, the pain on his side was overwhelming him. “I... I... would have stayed with you forever and a day. You were a dream come true for me.” he whispered as his eyes closed and he took in one last breath.

 

“And you were a gift from the heavens, the light that I would follow.” the prince spoke slowly as tears once more filled his eyes, “Forever would not have been enough for the two of us.”

 

Silence engulfed the tower before Hanzo called Jesse's name until he could not do it anymore.

 

The prince touched Jesse's face with reverence; it was still warm as he traced the thief's soft lips with his index finger. The prince cradled Jesse delicately, as if he was a figurine made out from the finest porcelain. McCree seemed to be sleeping, and as such Hanzo sang the spell as if it was a lullaby. As if Jesse was going to wake up at any given moment, and had not truly been taken away by death itself. The archer's heart felt heavy with sorrow, as he went on with the song, with each note he felt it break more and more.

 

For the prince, it was as if winter itself had brought a veil of cold silence upon it all.

 

His voice seemed as if it was not his own, yet he went on begging to the dragons and gods alike to give Jesse back, to take his life in exchange for Jesse's if needed be, just to give McCree another chance. He wanted to give himself unto despair to scream until his voice would turn hoarse for he knew that no kiss and no gentle word or song would be able to bring Jesse back. Death itself cannot be undone, but one could wish for it to be so.

 

He could try.

 

 _Beg_ if necessary.

 

Grief stricken, the prince went on with the song, as he sensed how the small oasis of happiness he had found not so long ago was falling apart. When the song ended it was followed by the loudest silence the archer had ever witnessed. As if time itself refused to move forward.

 

The song had echoed through the tower, where an unnatural silence had befallen and only the prince's song broke it. Albeit his words were faint and whispered.

 

His guardian dragons were both quiet and remained perched upon his shoulders, for there was nothing they could do.

 

Eyes closed, the prince placed his head over Jesse's chest where his heartbeat could no longer be heard, “Please,” Hanzo's voice was low and measured, for grief did not allow him to speak any louder. “any gift bestowed upon me I wish to grant to him, to Jesse.”

 

It was futile, that much he knew, but he could not stop. He needed to try.

 

The silence and stillness within the tower were broken when in a flash of golden light, a pair of dragons appeared in front of the prince. The ancient beings were the ones who had rendered the land in two a long time ago, but were also the ones who had left the magical flower as a gift.

 

In their words there was the wisdom of the ages, and the prince stared at them in awe as they told him about the gift they had left for the people and how instead of sharing the gift of the gods, the witch had simply kept it to herself. _“Selfish as she has always been.”_ the elder dragons said to the prince.

 

They told Hanzo that they had a boon for him. To share his given gift with another, one _last_ time. To heal someone other than the selfish witch, they said. After that, they would give nothing more, for the power of the flower had been diminished and what was left of it would only serve him and none other for their gift had been squandered by the hand of a being most foul and corrupt.

 

“ _He is to be the last to receive aid from our boon and blessing. If you deem him of worth to receive such a blessing, then so be it.”_

 

“He is worthy.” the archer replied in a hopeful manner, “He deserves this and more.”

 

“ _What remains of the power of the flower can now only be used this once.”_ the old dragon gods explained, _“It was never intended to return any beings back from the beyond, but it can be done. What remains of its magic will be consumed in this final act. The magic of the flower is intertwined with your soul and as such, depleting it in its entirety will inflict a great amount of pain upon you”_

 

“Anything for him, it matters not what will happen to me, I will face the consequences.”

 

Hanzo would never tell Jesse about the sacrifice he had to make in order to bring him back, “I am ready.” he told them and in a moment, agony had replaced any other sensation. It felt as if his own soul was burning while his body was being split in two at the same time.

 

Yet the prince refused to scream. He focused on Jesse's face and took in deep breaths while doing so.

 

There were golden threads forming a flower around him and then one by one they made their way into Jesse's wounded side. Those were small tendrils of magic, they were mending the wounded thief slowly but surely by canalizing the remaining power of the healing magic from the ancient dragons that he still held within. Both young men were engulfed in a bright golden light until the magic began to wane and the light faded away.

 

It felt as if ages had passed when it all came to an end. The prince nearly collapsed in both relief and exhaustion when he heard the voices in the distance telling him that it was done, but that made him wonder when was Jesse to awaken.

 

The time it took for the thief to regain consciousness was the longest wait the archer had ever had to endure. The uncertainty was gnawing at his insides, not because he did not trust then ancient beings who offered to heal Jesse, but because he believed that McCree would eventually blame him for what had happened.

 

And Hanzo would simply accept the blame, because in part, he believed it would be true.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jesse came to, the first thing he saw was the prince kneeling by his side. A frown on his face and his eyes filled with a worried look were what welcomed him upon his return to the land of the living.

 

“Hey darling, you're a sight for sore eyes.” after hearing that, the prince lifted his head and with all his worries forgotten for a moment, laughed and embraced McCree.

 

“You scared me.” the archer told Jesse as he placed a hand over Jesse's chest just to make certain that the thief's heart was truly beating once more and that nothing of what was happening was either a dream nor a hallucination. Then the prince wrapped his arms around Jesse once more. “I believed you were gone for certain.” he whispered in McCree's ear, relief evident in his voice.

 

“I'm sorry.” the thief replied as he returned the embrace with the same fervor. Both sighing in relief.

 

Time lost its meaning while they were in each other's arms, but when the moment to end the hug came, both young men were reluctant. As they moved away Jesse brushed his lips with the prince's, but the Shimada heir was quick to move away from the kiss. Jesse had almost died once again and it would have been Hanzo's fault, just like the time when they had been trapped within the flooding cavern. His fault and he would carry that in his consciousness for the rest of his life.

 

He had to send Jesse away. Allow the thief enough space to move on so that none of the guards in the kingdom would to find him while he made his way out of the country.

 

It was for the best.

 

Besides, Moira had said it so herself, for no one would ever want someone like Hanzo; even though she was dead, her words still haunted the prince. He even wondered if his own biological family would be relieved at finding him. He assumed that Genji could suffice as an heir and future king; Hanzo reasoned that he could fade into obscurity, go away without telling anyone and leave the kingdom; or perhaps even remain in the tower. After all, the only one who knew about it would be leaving the land soon anyhow.

 

Life, _real life_ , is described in books but in truth those are unable to make it justice. Life is in one's experiences, in what you share and discover, in the people that you meet and the experiences you have. Life is not in books but out there and after he took that step away from the tower for the first time, Hanzo had understood perfectly what those words truly meant, and that was why he was determined to help Jesse to get away.

 

The thief had been given another chance, and the prince considered unfair for McCree to remain in the kingdom; where he would be eventually captured and then executed for his crimes past.

 

Perhaps he was undeserving and ungrateful for in the end he had killed the woman who raised him, yet he failed to realize she had been only using him for years. For she had been a mother, not in all the extend of the word but she had been all he had in life up until he had met Jesse and remembered that he was part of the royal family. Yet, he knew neither of them. Jesse for all he knew could be still trying to get some sort of advantage.

 

It was a far fetched idea, but in his spiral of self-doubt, objectivity disappeared from his mind and only left room for hesitation.

 

And as for Hanzo's family, they probably moved on with their lives years ago. As far as he could tell they gave up on looking for him, and the floating lanterns were maybe a symbol more than anything. They probably just meant that for his own family, he was gone and never returning. As doubt settled within his mid a thought began to take form, it occurred to him that maybe his family never truly cared to look for him.

 

Perhaps it was for the best. They would be better off without him anyhow.

 

Seemed as if in the end the witch had been right on one single thing after all. He was more trouble than anyone could deal with. It was true, it was time to move on... he knew that the moment he had set foot outside of the tower his life was to be changed forever, either it had been for good or ill was yet to be determined.

 

But the idea of a payment for Jesse was also there. Hanzo had little in the way of coin let alone any possessions of considerable worth, so he decided to give Jesse any ransom his family, if they truly cared enough, would be willing to pay for the return of the lost prince.

 

“There is something you must know.” the archer said in a dry tone. He stood up and stepped away from the thief in silence.

 

“What is it?” the relaxed tone in McCree's voice was replaced by doubt, “Did something happen?”

 

“I am the lost prince.” the Shimada heir declared loud and firm, as if he did not truly wish to leave room for doubt. Yet he refused to face Jesse, for he feared the thief's reaction.

 

“Yes, I know.” McCree admitted, “I found out when the witch was about to send me to prison.”

 

“I see...”

 

“What of it?”

 

“Would you like to guide me one last time Jesse? You could get the reward for returning the lost prince to the palace and make your dream come true. Get away from the kingdom and start a new life with the gold you will earn, just as you once told me.” It felt like a lifetime ago when Jesse had said those words to him, it hurt somewhat, but there was no other way around it. Truth was that by giving Jesse that opportunity to get away, was the wisest thing to do. He blinked several times as to make the tears that were threatening to slide down his face disappear, the archer had no desire to appear as weak in front of Jesse. He could do that for McCree give him one last gift, after all the grievance he caused him, not to mention the fact that the thief almost died as well, more than once. “Nothing will truly hold you back, for you will have the means to start a new life.”

 

“What... do you mean?” the thief inquired in a hesitant tone. He stood up slowly while keeping his eyes on the archer. “One _last_ time? To where?”

 

“To the palace.” the Shimada heir said with determination, “You could get paid for returning me and get out of the kingdom. Just as you wanted.”

 

The tension became palpable after Hanzo spoke those simple words. He said them with such detachment and coldness, that Jesse wondered if he was talking to the same young man who had never set foot out of the tower a mere week before.

 

“But why are you telling me this? I don't want a reward for anything, I just want you to... to be...” the thief paused for a moment, unable to finish voicing out his outrage as he was clearly overwhelmed by the archer's words. “You want me to disappear? Is that it? Because there are easier ways to say you don't want a criminal around.”

 

But before the prince was able to reply, the top floor of the tower began to fill up with guardsmen who had come alongside the commander and Reyes through the secret entrance.

 

The first one to step upfront was Morrison. The commander's icy blue eyes were set upon McCree, “We meet yet again, thief.”

 

“Here to arrest me then, Morrison?” Jesse lifted both hands in front of him and at the same time Hanzo stepped between them both, which caused the commander to tense up as he noticed the uncanny resemblance that the young man had with the king.

 

“You were right, Reyes.” Jack said, “He could be the lost prince, but we need more proof than him looking like the king.”

 

“He has dragons.” Jesse interrupted and when Hanzo gave him a side-eyed glare, the thief shrugged, “It's the truth.”

 

“Show me.” Jack demanded.

 

“Why should I?” the lost prince spat out in defiance.

 

In the back of the group, Gabriel groaned loudly. “He even has the king's stubborn streak.” the spymaster mumbled as he made his way up to the front, “Look, we just need to see proof so that you can return to your family and that Jesse can get the offered reward and we'll all be happy, for once.”

 

“No harm will be done to Jesse?” Hanzo questioned the commander.

 

“Of course not.” Jack deadpanned, “If anything, even after all he has done, he ended up doing the kingdom a great service. Even if it was by accident.”

 

The prince nodded in agreement and a few seconds later his guardian dragons appeared once more over his shoulders. Their ethereal blue bodies were a clear proof of Hanzo's true identity.

 

The guards that had been brought along by the commander knelt before their prince in awe.

 

“It's true then.” Gabriel said as he gave a small reverence to Hanzo alongside with Jack, “He truly is the prince.”

 

“So you didn't believe me when I told you!” Jesse tried to joke as a way to break the tense atmosphere.

 

“We required proof, McCree.” it was Morrison's voice that interjected the exchange, “And now that we have it, we should return to the palace immediately. Our king and queen need to be told the good news.”

 

“Indeed.” Gabriel spoke up, happiness evident in his voice. “They have waited long enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!  
> Have a great day!


	13. Wander No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead!  
> Greetings and apologies, because this chapter is long overdue. (I am truly sorry for taking so long.)
> 
> I hope this chapter is of your liking. Thanks for the kudos and comments, and please enjoy!

* * *

 

The group made its way down to the base of the tower in orderly silence. Commander Morrison took the lead, whilst the rest of the guards flanked the prince as Reyes and Jesse walked behind everyone else. The spymaster and the thief whispered among themselves and Gabriel hoped no one else was hearing their conversation.

 

“You should have listened to me when I told you to stop with the thieving.” Reyes hissed to the younger man, yet his eyes were set upon Morrison who walked in silence upfront. “I told you before, more than once should I remind you, that I could help you get a position in the barracks. Your life can be better, Jesse.” Gabriel's voice was firm, “Don't you want to make something more out of your life than being a mere thief whose days are just basically going from one place to another and, running from the guardsmen?”

 

“You know that's not my style, but thanks for not giving up on that idea.” the young man joked, “You only brought it up a _hundred times_ more or less, specially when you saw me wounded.”

 

“You should give it more thought, kid. Luck won't always be on your side, and your little trip to the gallows is proof of that.” Gabriel told the thief as the group reached the base of the tower, the grass seemed greener than before under the late afternoon sun. “I mean it son, consider it. If not for you, then do so for the prince's sake.” with that, the spymaster went ahead of the group and stood by the rocks covered in vines that served as an entrance to that region of the valley.

 

“We have to move out before nightfall.” the commander told the group, his blue eyes set upon the sky, “I believe we can reach the palace by morning, if we make haste.”

 

“Commander,” One of the guardsmen called, “What of the thief?”

 

Morrison remained in quiet contemplation for a few tense moments, and Jesse began to consider running for his life as a feasible way out of the situation. “Give him a bag of gold and send him on his way. He has done enough and I am willing to overlook his crimes for the time being.” the commander ordered as he walked toward his horse but stopped on his tracks when Hanzo stood up in front of him.

 

“He is to come with us. McCree is my guide and I refuse to go anywhere without him.” the prince stated, his voice was firm, yet, his face gave no show of emotion. “Besides, I wish for him to be rewarded and pardoned at the palace. Where I know that the promise of allowing him to be free will be held.”

 

The commander took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Your majesty,” Jack gritted through his teeth, “Are you quite sure about this? That thief will be happy with a bag of gold in his hands, and him being allowed to go on his merry way without any punishment is more than enough of a reward.”

 

“Of course I am certain of my choice.” the archer deadpanned, yet he was loathe to admit that he desired to have a few moments more with Jesse by his side. Hanzo would never admit it out loud though. “I would not have brought it up otherwise, commander.”

 

“Then, it will be done.” Morrison's patience was running thin but he would not let it show, although he was more than aware that Gabriel was laughing quietly on the background. “Is there anything else you require? Some memento or possession you would want to take from the tower to bring along?”

 

Prince Hanzo became tense as the question reached his ears, for there was only one thing he wanted from that tower.

 

“I want nothing more than to see that edification burned to the ground.” the archer declared as both of his hands formed into fists, no remorse in his voice could be heard, his determination was all that remained. He held no love for the place that had been the equivalent of the palace's darkest dungeon for him; the place where the prince had been kept as if he had been nothing more than another criminal awaiting his untimely death at the hands of the executioner. “I wish to see that prison engulfed by flames, until all that remains are ashes and smoke.” Hanzo spoke loud and firm, “That is what I want.”

 

The atmosphere became tense for most of the guards and the commander himself understood the need to get rid of one's past, no matter the cost. In silence, Gabriel approached the prince and offered him a small charm that was given to him by one of the king's magical advisers. The object was small and cool to the touch, it was usually hanging from Reyes' neck with a golden chain, and a thin metal frame gave it the shape of a drop. In the center of it, a small stone the color of molten metal glistened under the afternoon sun.

 

“Your majesty, this will help.” the spymaster placed the magical artifact in Hanzo's hand, “Just take aim, focus your thoughts to that of flame engulfing the object you wish to burn, and the magic charm will do the rest.”

 

“Thank you.” the prince told Gabriel as he took a step back and an a couple of minutes focused on the tower and allowed the flames to be released from the artifact.

 

It was slow at first, but as time passed, the fire had burned through the hay that was at the base of the tower and made its way up to the highest floor, it engulfed all the wooden supports and the ladder in the lower levels, then as the highest floor burned the prince laughed. But it was not an obnoxiously loud noise, his laughter expressed relief, for a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The prince refused to look away as the roof caved in and the window he used to stand by everyday disappeared. He smiled as he felt that chapter of his life come to a close.

 

Hanzo closed his eyes for a short moment, then shortly after, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Han?” the thief whispered, “You all right?”

 

“I believe that in time, I will be.” the tower was gone yet his memories would remain for a long time after, yet by burning it, he made sure that no one else would be trapped as he had been in that place. That on itself was a small victory for the archer.

 

The group had to move away from the burning building for they wanted to avoid injuries due to falling debris. Still, the archer had his eyes on the tower and refused to leave until the edification was nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble. Jesse was equal parts worried and glad, for he knew that Hanzo needed the closure that the current even was providing him.

 

When it was time to depart, the prince was given a horse and a cloak; he was told that they would all have to ride the whole night in order to arrive at the palace at the earliest convenience. The regents hadn't been told the news for fear that any enemies of the kingdom would attempt to hinder the prince's impending arrival.

 

Before departing, the prince took the ribbon that Jesse had gifted him and that he had kept in his pocket, in a few quick movements the archer had gathered his hair into a high ponytail. The flag of the kingdom was still in one of his pockets. Jesse was seemingly enthralled by the prince's mere presence and was dragged back into reality by a well placed elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Reyes.

 

“Had no idea that you were a fly trap.” the spymaster said as he reached for his own horse and pointed the thief towards his own steed.

 

“We got to move.” the commander's voice left no room for protests and every one of the soldiers fell in line, mounted their steeds and departed in and orderly fashion. The guards flanked the prince on each side, Morrison took the head of the group and Gabriel alongside McCree stayed at the back.

 

* * *

 

 

As the group traveled through the night, they made a few stops along the way. The commander refused to take too long resting, he allowed the group to stop because the horses required some respite and because Reyes suggested more than once that the guards and the prince needed some rest as well as food. If it was up to Morrison, the group would have galloped non-stop through the night until they had reached the palace grounds.

 

The commander refused to fail again. The prince had been lost for most of his life and Jack refused to allow that to happen once more. The sooner they were to reach the palace, the better.

 

In the short instants that the group stopped in order to take a break, Hanzo avoided Jesse as if the thief was afflicted by the plague itself. The prince usually sat near the fire in silence, while the rest of the soldiers stood guard or shared a few bites of bread and dried meat among themselves, and whenever McCree was approaching him, the archer would stand up and walk away in silence.

 

It was not because Hanzo wished to hurt Jesse, for the truth could not be further from that; but he felt that it was better to keep his distance. The thief would soon be leaving the prince behind after being pardoned at the palace, that was why the archer saw no point in even bothering to talk with McCree, they would each be going on their separate ways soon enough, there was no reason to try and keep up appearances. Their relationship, or whatever was to be called the current state between them, would disappear the moment Jesse was to be be forgiven for his crimes by the king.

 

“ _Is there a point to any of this?”_ the prince thought. He was staring at the small bonfire in the middle of the clearing, but was well aware that the fire held no answers for his questions, yet the archer kept his eyes on the embers that fell from the burning logs, pretended that nothing else existed for a while. _“He keeps on attempting to engage in conversation with me... why?”_

 

The dragons in their wisdom offered simple words to the prince, _“He knows what he desires, and he is not willing to be parted from it.”_

 

“ _I am doing this for his own good.”_ the Shimada heir retorted.

 

“ _But you do not get to decide what is good for the thief.”_ the spirit told the young archer, _“He is free to choose for himself, just as you are, young master.”_

 

Hanzo sighed oblivious of the eyes that were set on him.

 

“The prince seems worried.” the spymaster mentioned to the commander, “Looks as if he could use some advice.”

 

“We can not interfere, Gabriel.” Jack commented as he continued eyeing the thief, he still did not trust Jesse completely. “This is between them.”

 

Reyes scoffed, then sat by Jack's side. “I think those two could use a little push in the right direction.”

 

The commander denied with his head, because for him anything that the two young men had going on would have to end by the time they reached the palace's doors. It was impossible for anything good to come out of any of it. “He is the crowned prince,” Jack pointed out, “And McCree is just a thief, it will not work between them.”

 

“But they could use a small _private_ talk, you know, between them.” the spymaster countered. “The prince is treating Jesse as if he is a carrier of the plague.” Somehow, Gabriel managed to sound as if he was an outraged parent who was witnessing his own son being rejected.

 

“We must let them be Gabe, this has nothing to do with us.” the commander sighed and offered a short lived grin to his beloved, “Our only job right now is to deliver the prince safe and sound to the palace, the rest can wait.” with that the conversation was over, and Morrison spoke to the group and announced that they were to move out, for there were still quite a few miles to cover before arriving to the palace.

 

* * *

 

The prince had begun to consider the sun as an enemy. For as dawn approached dissipating the shadows of the night, the small group moved closer and closer to the palace with each passing hour, and with their arrival at the palace, the impeding separation between the thief and the prince would take place. Hanzo had to accept it, but there was a small voice within his head that told him not to simply allow that to happen. He wanted Jesse by his side, but how could he tell the thief that he wished for that to be so?

 

In the back of the small company, McCree galloped in silence contemplating the same things that the prince did. The thief replayed the last words he had shared with the archer before the arrival of Morrison and the guards. Hanzo had been keeping something quiet, but what could have been... Jesse replayed the conversation over and over within his mind. Every little detail and every word, the embrace they had shared and Hanzo's confession that he was the lost prince.

 

“ _You scared me!”_ the archer had said, and relief had been evident in his words, but when Jesse had managed to see the look in the other's eyes, he could tell that the prince was trying to conceal something.

 

The thief was frustrated... he needed to know what was going through the prince's head, yet, he was afraid to ask, for he feared that by doing so the archer would be driven away from him even further. And McCree did not want that, he needed to tell Hanzo that after everything they went through, everything they shared, the prince had wormed himself into the thief's heart. And unbeknown to Hanzo, Jesse needed him to know that after the kiss they shared under the lights of the lanterns, he wanted to remain by the prince's side for the rest of his life.

 

It would be difficult, for as one of the tales he once shared with Hanzo said, their positions within society could not be more opposite. They both needed to keep up with their stations, Jesse was a lowly thief and Hanzo the heir to the kingdom.

 

McCree sighed out loud as frustration kept on building up within his mind. How could he make all of this work? He wanted to be with Hanzo but he could not do so while being considered just a criminal who was beyond redemption, Morrison's words had reminded him of his rightful place in the world.

 

“ _That thief will be happy with a bag of gold in his hands.”_ the commander had said, and not so long ago, those words would have been absolutely true when one was to mention Jesse. _“And being allowed to go on his merry way without any punishment, is more than enough of a reward.”_ He needed to do something, he wanted to be worth of Hanzo's love. He needed to do better, to _be_ better. It would not be easy either, for no kingdom has ever been built in a single day, but he was going to try. And he would succeed, not only for Hanzo but specially for himself.

 

 _He had to_.

 

* * *

 

 

The city came into their field of view as the sun painted the horizon with a bright palette of colors. The early risers walked the almost empty streets carrying baked goods and baskets filled with fresh produce.

 

Hanzo's heart began beating at a rapid pace when their arrival at the palace was announced to a small party of guards who were told to be on high alert, just in case. They had almost reached the castle, the imposing shadow that the edification was casting in the distance made the prince feel excited, but also fearful.

 

So many years staring out of the window wondering if out there was anyone who cared for him at all. Trapped within a tower with no way of knowing the whereabouts of his parents, or even if there was a loving family who awaited his return for years. He was back where he belonged, that much the prince knew. Yet he was afraid.

 

Perhaps there was no reason for him to be so afraid, yet, he was only human and as such fear will always dwell within his heart.

 

Upon arrival, the group was greeted by two lines of guards by the main entrance of the palace. The metal doors that gave way into the grand main gardens were opened wide and every guard in there stood in attention, swords raised in greeting not only to their commander but also welcoming the missing prince.

 

Then, at the main entrance where a marble staircase gave way into the palace, the regents stood in wait. The king and the queen resembled a couple of statues that stood in place giving away an aura of serenity, yet anxiousness was evident in their body language. Behind them, prince Genji was about to run down to where Morrison's party was located. They were yet to dismount their horses, but the young prince wanted nothing more than to find out himself if it was true that his brother had returned.

 

It did not take long for the group to be standing in front of the king and queen. The commander stood before of them with a rare smile on his lips followed by a reverence, Jack simply offered them a nod and stepped aside as a cloaked figure made its way to the front of the group. The guards gave the young man a wide berth as they were sure that safety was not a concern anymore. In the back of the group Gabriel smiled, knowing that they all had waited for that day to finally arrive.

 

Jesse remained silent, yet his heart was filled with happiness, for the prince was finally back where he belonged.

 

So many years waiting and imagining what would it be to have the prince returned, the wait had come to an end.

 

Hanzo took off the hood that was covering his head, revealing his face. The first one to react was the queen. Her eyes filled with tears as she began to made her way towards the lost prince she could recognize those eyes anywhere, for they were the same as the king's. It was Hanzo. Her son was home, at long last.

 

But Genji managed to beat both the king and queen to it, he had been faster.

 

The younger prince ran towards his elder brother with his arms wide opened, and with laughter as loud as the bells that rang on an early morning, he jumped towards Hanzo, locked him in an embrace and yelled, “Anija!”

 

And for the first time in what seemed to have been ages, Hanzo he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and from his heart. His family had waited for that day to arrive, and so had he, he had been as lonely as they had.

 

Genji laughed and cried at the same time, he told his brother a thousand times how much he had missed him, how much he had changed, “Anija, you are here!” the bearer of the green dragon said over and over as his voice trembled. The queen had approached her two sons in silence, king Sojiro by her side, and as Hanzo noticed the approach of the regents he had set his eyes upon his mother first. The years may had passed, but the smile was still the same. His mother's hand was soft and warm as she touched his cheek.

 

“My little dragon.” she whispered as tears began to run down her face, “We missed you so.” with that, the elder prince allowed the tears that had been pooling in his eyes to fall freely as he embraced his mother after Genji had let go of him.

 

“Mother.” Hanzo felt his heart soar as the word left his lips. His mother, his _real_ mother was right in front of him. It was neither a dream nor a hallucination, the uncertainty was over. “I missed you as well.”

 

A moment later, the king had joined the embrace, “My son,” Sojiro's voice was filled with joy, “your return is a gift from the heavens.”

 

“Father.” the archer's words gave his emotions away, “There are not enough words in this world for me to express the amount of happiness that I am feeling on this moment.”

 

“You do not need to say anything else, then. I understand.” the king replied with a bright smile.

 

After that, Genji joined the embrace as well, and the Shimada family was reunited at long last.

 

“I can finally stop studying so hard, since I am not the heir to the throne anymore!” Genji all but shouted. “You do not know how _relieved_ I am for this!”

 

“Genji please, for once in your life, behave!” the king wanted to appear serious, but the mirth in his voice was evident. At Sojiro's words the queen began to giggle, then the rest of the small family joined as well, and with that their, tears were replaced by laughter. Their hearts were filled with joy, as they had not been for years.

 

None of the members of the royal family realized when the guards had left, not even when Morrison and Reyes had made a small reverence and then walked away holding hands and with tears in their eyes.

 

Jesse had disappeared as well, no one knew where he had gone to. But in time, they would find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.  
> Thanks for stopping by, have a good day!


	14. And The Waltz Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter!  
> (There's a short epilogue after this one though)
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for all the support, comments, kudos and for giving this story a chance. A story is nothing without someone to share it with, and I thank you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 

* * *

 

After the return of the prince, a small ceremony had been held. The citizens of the kingdom had witnessed with their own eyes that indeed, their crowned prince had returned. The tales of the witch that had kept him imprisoned had spread in a manner similar to that of a wild fire. The story of how his hair had lost its magic was a favorite of many a person already. In it, a dashing rouge had come to the prince's rescue when he saw him trapped within the confines of the tower, together the two young men managed to beat the odds in order to get the prince back to the palace, defeated the evil witch and lived happily ever after.

 

Only half of those were actual facts, but Hanzo let it be, there would be no success in trying to change the point of view of an entire kingdom. So, he let them live in the illusion. Still, time passed slowly for some and for the elder prince, it seemed as if time itself was sand carried by the wind, for every time he blinked it seemed as if time was moving too fast for him to catch up.

 

Usually, Hanzo could be found in the library whenever he was not training or sharing an amenable afternoon in the drawing room with his family, yet as of late, he would usually frequent the garden. He preferred the quietness of the place to that of the opulent halls within the palace. It was a place where he usually found his mind wandering towards Jesse McCree, for he knew not what had become of the thief.

 

Jesse had been pardoned, that much Hanzo knew, for he had been there when it happened. But after receiving a reverence and a short goodbye from McCree, the archer had not heard anything else about the former delinquent.

 

From the far side of the garden, standing among trees and tall bushes, Jesse had set his eyes upon the elder prince. A small smile appeared on his lips.

 

The former thief had been lucky enough to have Gabriel on his side the whole time, sometimes it seemed as if Reyes was Jesse's adoptive father. The Spymaster had yet another talk with Jesse about letting Hanzo go. About leaving the kingdom behind.

 

* * *

 

“ _Is that what you truly want?” Reyes asked the young man, “Because if it is, then no one will stand in your way. You are a free man now, but, think carefully Jesse.”_

 

_The small reunion had been short and to the point. The king himself had thanked Jesse for all he had done for the prince, Hanzo had told his father all that McCree had gone through in order to return him to his family. The archer was standing behind his father, formal robes a rich blue, yet, Jesse noticed that the prince's hair was kept in a ponytail by the ribbon he had gifted him at the festival._

 

_McCree's heart began to beat faster at the sight. Hanzo was so close, but he was unreachable at the same time._

 

“ _Thing is Reyes,” the young man grunted, “I don't know anymore. I don't think I have a chance with him.” the last part was mostly a mumble._

 

“ _I have a proposal for you then.” Reyes shrugged, “You could join the royal guard.”_

 

“ _And what then?” the young man inquired in a tired tone, he felt as if by becoming a guard there would not be much for him to be had. “You have told me to join the guard a hundred times before. What makes you think I'll be joining now?”_

 

“ _You have more than one reason to turn your life around now. You are free to choose, too.” Gabriel said firmly, “You can disappear from the kingdom not willing to lift a finger to get what you truly want, choose the easy way out and die as a petty thief or,” The spymaster stood up and began walking towards the barracks, “you man up and do things differently this time around.”_

 

“ _What if I want the easy way out?”_

 

“ _You'll have to live with the consequences, and you know that Lady Luck is a fickle friend, Jesse.” Reyes suddenly seemed tired and utterly worn out, “Whatever it is you choose, is up to you.”_

 

_Jesse followed Gabriel in silence for a while, as they reached the main doors that gave way to the building where commander Morrison's office was located, the spymaster faced Jesse, “So, what say you? Are you going to finally stop running and get some sense into that thick head of yours?”_

 

“ _All right, I'm in.” the former thief agreed with a nod, then added, “On one condition though, find whoever made the wanted posters and ruined my nose in those portraits, I want to have a few choice words with them.”_

 

_Gabriel laughed out loud for a while, “Sure thing, kid.” he told Jesse and gave him a pat on the shoulder._

 

_And that was when McCree knew that things would be all right from then on. It would not be easy, for nothing worth having was ever easily attained, but he would do it. He needed to prove to himself that he could change for the better._

 

_And he was going to do it, no matter how long it would take._

 

* * *

 

He was brought back into the present by a silent figure that was standing behind him.

 

The younger prince cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet tone, “Sooooooo,” he began, “seems as if you are really going to keep on doing this every day, for the rest of your life.”

 

Jesse was never going to admit that he gave a small jump after Genji startled him.

 

“I...uh...I.”

 

“You are as always, staring at my brother.” the young Shimada spoke with a matter-of-fact tone, “You have done so for months. We all know you escape from your own training in order to sneak into the gardens or to stare at Hanzo while _he_ is _training_ , should I add.”

 

That was the truth indeed, for Jesse had watched the elder prince train day after day for months. He was aware than Hanzo was proficient with bow and arrow, that he had taken training with swords and hand-to-hand combat as well.

 

“Now, hold it right there!” Jesse gave a few steps back as he tried to get away from the young prince. “By putting it like that, you're making it sound as if I was a dammed stalker...” embarrassment was clear in McCree's face.

 

“What?” Genji laughed, “It is the truth. We know you have feelings for him. And well, if you were less of a ' _stalker'_ that would be a point in your favor.”

 

“Wait a minute... _WE_?” McCree's voice was louder than he had intended, but he had reasons for his alarmed tone, “How many is _we_?”

 

The young swordsman shrugged and a small cocky grin formed on his lips, “Not too many I assure you.” then lifted his gaze to the sky, his amused visage was more than obvious. “Well, I have seen you and so has my mother, my father as well... Morrison, too, if you were wondering... oh, and Reyes... also Captain Amari... the dragons, three servants, and a cat.”

 

“Yeah... almost nobody _at all_.” McCree deadpanned, he was clearly not as amused as the young prince.

 

“Hey, it could be worse.” Genji told McCree, “But tell me something, why don't you approach him? He misses you, everyone can tell, and he is also worried, for he knows not of your whereabouts. He believes that you left the kingdom months ago! And no one has told him otherwise, because none of us wants him to be hurt again. He has had enough pain to last him a couple of lifetimes.”

 

“You see...” on that moment, Jesse had no words because Hanzo was still there, sitting over a wooden bench with a book in hand and his bow resting on the side along with a quiver full of arrows. The prince always carried his weapon with him, all the time.

 

“Look McCree, I want you to answer me with all the honesty you can muster, all right?”

 

“All right, shoot.” Jesse said and braced himself for the worst.

 

“Do you love my brother?”

 

The question itself had left Jesse without air in his lungs. For the answer was there but he had never dared to ponder, he had resigned himself to watch Hanzo from afar, never believing that he would ever be good enough for the crowned prince. But on that instant, he wanted to be honest not only with Genji, but also with his own self.

 

“Yes, I do.” he admitted, with a smile on his lips he stared at the elder Shimada prince who sat in the distance in silence. “I have loved him from the first moment I laid my eyes on him on that tower. Right then, when I woke up after he had knocked me out with a frying pan.” he joked, yet the memory stirred something within him. “I decided to become a guardsman because I wanted to tell Hanzo to wait for me until I became worthy to be by his side. And so far it has been my greatest challenge, but if I can succeed in all of this, being with him will be the sweetest reward.”

 

“Then I will give you a small hint.” Genji grinned, for he already knew what Jesse's answer was going to be from the start. Still, he had wanted to to test him, put the former thief through a small trial one could say. “Hanzo's birthday will be soon, and on that date we will hold a big celebration. It will be quite similar to the releasing of the lanterns, only that this year there will be more dances and food and music.”

 

“So... you want me to be there?”

 

“Why not?” the young prince asked, “You only have to avoid your duties for a while and take the chance. Which you have been doing for quite a while and that means that _you_ have practice, only that now you will have to do it at a bigger scale.”

 

“I'll see what I can do then.” Jesse could not believe it had been almost a year since he had walked right into that tower, and laid his eyes upon the elder prince for the first time. It all seemed to have happened such a long time ago.

 

“Do not waste this opportunity.” the young prince advised. “And do not stay here for too long, my brother is not an idiot, he knows someone has been watching him from the beginning, he just does not know who it is since you are always wearing that dammed helmet.” Genji pointed at the heavy iron helmet that covered more than half of Jesse's face.

 

“Nothing really escapes him, huh?”

 

“You are lucky he has not shot an arrow at you... at least not yet.”Genji told Jesse before walking away.

 

With one last look at the elder prince, McCree made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

On the day of Hanzo's birthday, the prince was awoken early in order to prepare for the day. There was to be a short visit to the central plaza, where if the archer recalled correctly, he had painted a small mural the year before when he had been with Jesse.

 

He felt a small pang of pain in his heart as he remembered McCree. He wondered where the thief could possibly be on that moment, and at the same time, Hanzo silently thanked Jesse for having guided him not only out of the tower, but back to his home and to his family.

 

On that early-spring morning, the queen had been the first one to go into the prince's room to congratulate him.

 

“My little dragon, I wish you the happiest of birthdays.” his mother stood near his bed with a bright smile adorning her face, “Today is a very special day and as you know, we will celebrate it as it should be.”

 

“Mother, are you quite certain of this? I still believe that a small gathering should suffice.” suddenly Hanzo wanted nothing more than solitude and quietness.

 

“And I told you before, that we indeed need a big enough celebration. After all that has come to happen, we have to make up for lost time.” she pointed out with a hint of sadness, she sighed and regained her composure. “Now get up, we have a lot to do.”

 

Hanzo groaned within his mind. It was going to be a long day indeed.

 

An hour later, the elder prince walked among several floral decorations dressed in a set of garments that the royal tailor made specially for him on that day. The robes he wore were of a deep blue in color, with details in silver, the cuts were simple yet sophisticated at the same time. The archer spent time speaking with his mother and father, while Genji was mostly teasing Hanzo about a surprise that he would be given when when the sun had set, right after the lanterns would be released.

 

Some time later, after the visit to the plaza, and after receiving a flower crown from the little girls that the previous year had braided his hair, the prince returned to the palace and sat in the garden for a while.

 

He needed time to ponder and to convince himself that Jesse would not return, that was a fact and it was never going to change. Morrison had been right, after receiving gold and being pardoned for his crimes, the thief would be on his merry way out of the kingdom and subsequently, out of Hanzo's life as well. And it had been just as the commander had said it would be, yet at some moments the prince yearned to hear Jesse's laugh, Hanzo wanted McCree to cal him _darling_ once more.

 

* * *

 

_Hanzo had found Jesse right after he had been pardoned, the small office had been emptied rather hastily. As it if had been just a simple business transaction. McCree was probably on his way out of the kingdom._

 

“ _I assume you are leaving then?”_

 

_McCree straightened his back and looked at the prince in the eye, “I have nothing else that can possibly keep me here.”_

 

_There was so much left unsaid between them on that moment, but doubt had taken root within their hearts. Hanzo was sure that he could not ask for Jesse to stay for the former thief had mentioned over and over that his only goal was to attain enough gold to leave the kingdom and be free. The prince felt that by asking him to stay, he would be cutting McCree's wings._

 

_On the other side, Jesse had already accepted that he wanted to stay, and that by being pardoned for his crimes he had given the first step into his new life. But he was also aware than he needed to do this on his own, and that Hanzo would need time not only to acclimatize to his new life in the palace, but also time to share with his family._

 

_The distance, albeit nonexistent, would do them both some good. Or at least Jesse believed that._

 

“ _Then I wish you the best.” the prince's voice was leveled yet, he seemed distant. “Safe travels, McCree.”_

 

_'Please do not leave.' the prince repeated within his head, he said it like a mantra. Like a prayer._

 

“ _Stay safe, dar-” the former thief closed his mouth abruptly, “Your highness.” he corrected himself, bowed before Hanzo and left without another word._

 

_'Ask me to stay, and I will.' Jesse thought. His mind repeated those words until they were all but branded within his head._

 

_Neither said a word. Jesse wanted to glance behind but refused to do so. Even if he was going to remain within the palace grounds, there would be distance between them anyway._

 

_In time, that memory would be nothing more than a bitter moment in their past. Jesse would make sure of it._

 

* * *

 

 

But the archer knew that Jesse was gone and that he needed to forget him. He had to, but his heart refused to accept defeat.

 

That was how Genji found his elder brother, lost within thoughts and memories of a time long gone.

 

“What is bothering you, anija?” the young swordsman took a seat by the elder prince's side.

 

“It has been a year Genji and still, I think about him. About what could have been.” the two siblings had spent most of the past year catching up, sharing stories about adventures and small memories they shared from the time before they had been separated. Hanzo remembered those better than Genji did, yet, there was something comforting whenever they talked about those moments when they had been young children running after butterflies in that same garden.

 

Genji was also aware of Hanzo's feelings for Jesse. He had heard the story of how McCree had come out of nowhere and climbed the tower. How he changed his brother's life, and in the short time they had been together managed so many wonders, that it seems strange for the younger prince that the former thief is not considered a hero in the kingdom.

 

“That is something we all ponder upon... what could have been.” and on that moment, his younger brother seemed wise beyond his years. “But fret not. I believe everything will be just fine.”

 

“That is quite the _optimistic_ thing to say.” the archer scoffed, “But, I guess that for now I will take your word for it.”

 

“You know,” the younger sibling broke the silence that had been established between them, “I remember I saw you in that inn... when you first arrived you seemed so familiar. Then in that fight at the dam, I saw the dragons on your shoulders... somehow I knew it was you.”

 

“Hah, they do say blood is thicker than water.” the elder jested, “Still, I never truly noticed your presence.”

 

“That is why I am better than our spymaster. There is no hiding from Genji the magnificent!”

 

“Genji please, why are you like this!” Hanzo said with a serious face, yet mirth took over and both brothers laughed for a few minutes. “Thank you, Genji. I needed that.”

 

“No need to thank me, anija.” the young prince spoke with a clam tone, “Everything will be as it should be. Do not worry.”

 

Genji's words somehow made the elder Shimada heir feel better. The hours passed rather quickly after that, and before realizing it, Hanzo was being dragged to the main hall of the castle by his brother, “Come on anija, the lanterns will be released soon and then the feast will begin!”

 

* * *

 

 

Night had fallen and as the first stars shone upon the darkened sky, the royal family stood on one of the high balconies of the palace, greeting the crowd.

 

People from almost every corner of the kingdom had flooded the place. All of them holding lanterns in their hands and featuring big smiles on their faces; for that time would not be one of sadness, they were brought together to celebrate the return of the prince and also a time of great joy, for the kingdom had flourished even more during that year. Everyone held renewed hope within their hearts, and it showed in their faces and their disposition.

 

The king made a few announcements referring to the harvest and the prosperity of the kingdom, then thanked the people for their presence and afterward, the royal family released the first lantern, and as it floated towards the sky, hundreds of similar lights joined in. The bright golden glow the lanterns gave, began to slowly spread over and kept the dark of the night at bay.

 

As Hanzo observed the lanterns, music began to play on the background and he recalled Jesse's words when they had been on the boat a year ago on that same day.

 

“ _Don't forget to make a wish.”_

 

The archer closed his eyes slowly and sighed, “I wish that you were here.” he whispered. Jesse was still his heart's desire, and Hanzo believed he would never stop wanting to have McCree by his side, yet he was aware that a simple wish was often worth nothing, he refused to allow hope to simply banish nonetheless. The prince opened his eyes and kept on watching the lanterns as they floated gently over the distant shore.

 

After a few introductions to some nobles that had arrived for the festivities, and being the recipient of numerous well wishes and congratulations from them, Hanzo arrived to the central hall of the palace. On that place, the nobility was to be reunited to celebrate. It was an ample room built with opulence in mind, floors were made out of the shiniest marble, vases overflowing with exotic flowers in colors he had never seen before. The windows had golden gilded sills, and the stained glass reflected the light from the enormous chandelier that was hanging in the middle of the room.

 

Tables upon tables filled with delicacies from all over the world, bottles of the finest wine were served to the nobles. The prince took it all in with quiet reverence, and as he made his way toward the main table, the archer greeted some members of the court and politely declined a couple of glasses filled with wine, he would drink later on, after dinner has been served.

 

The queen stood up and opened her arms in greeting, embracing her son. “How are you liking the festivities so far, little dragon?” she inquired while they both took their seats.

 

“I find it somewhat overwhelming but at the same time, it is quite the sight to behold,” he admitted, “it is something one can get used to. In time.”

 

“That is good to hear.” the king smiled and raised his cup.

 

On the side, Genji laughed. “Well, they plan on celebrate this every year, so better get used to it, anija.”

 

Dinner was served, amidst amenable conversation and good wine. The royal family commented on the presence of the commander and the spymaster. Both men mostly kept to themselves when they were not mingling with the crowd of nobles. Whether Morrison and Reyes were gathering intel while pretending to be simply enjoying the celebrations and basking in each other's presence without any danger in sight, would be coming to light once the festivities were to be over. And knowing them, they were probably doing just that.

 

A few moments later, it was announced that the elder prince was choose a dancing partner with whom he would be sharing the first dance, as if by cue, a soft waltz began to fill the great hall a moment after the announcement. Yet, as it was custom, the one in which name the celebration is held was the one supposed to lead the dance, no one was to give a single step following the rhythm of the music before the prince did.

 

And Genji, _the little rat_ , -as Hanzo often called him whenever he got him in trouble with his antics- had disappeared without a clue, but not without encouraging Hanzo to get on his feet and go to the center of the room.

 

“Anija, worry not. Everything will be just fine.” the younger sibling said in a reassuring tone, then left the table.

 

With his heart fluttering, prince Hanzo stood up and walked towards the middle of the ballroom, right underneath the chandelier. He was expected to choose a partner and dance with them. But, he barely knew the nobles that were present in there, of course that he was aware that he needed just to pick somebody and get it over with so that the tense atmosphere that had befallen over the hall would dissipate so that the celebration could continue.

 

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and with an air of resignation he lifted his hand in offering to a random person, when suddenly, there was a small commotion taking place behind where the prince stood.

 

“'Scuse me!” Hanzo heard a distinctly familiar voice and saw a mop of brown hair making its way though the crowd, “Yes, please I need to pass.” the voice was louder and closer and the archer was paying rapt attention to the parting crowd right then and there. Yet, Hanzo dared not to hope.

 

“My silk gown! It was imported from the Northern Kingdom.” a young noble screeched, her voice reminded Hanzo of nails being dragged across a chalkboard.“You brute! You will be paying for a replacement for it, you stepped over it with your cheap boots”

 

“I did say _'excuse me'_ and you didn't acknowledge that I was there. You had it coming!” the voice replied with a tone of mockery. “Just use soap and water, it'll be squeaky clean in a jiffy.”

 

“Sally shut up, and move aside!” that was clearly Genji's voice, and that made Hanzo fret internally. What had his young brother planned? “Yes, it is me, prince Genji. Now, by royal decree, let _him_ pass!” with a last push, the crowd finally parted and Hanzo found himself facing someone he was sure should not be there at all.

 

It was impossible.

 

Jesse was clad in red clothing with golden details, simple but quite elegant. Their garments were a nice contrasts to one another, for Hanzo was dressed in blue and silver. It seemed almost as if had been planned.

 

Hanzo was almost sure he was hallucinating, but then he felt a warm touch over the palm of his hand.

 

“Thank me later McCree!” the younger prince yelled and made his way back into the crowd.

 

“Hey there, darling.” the taller one greeted the prince, a lopsided smile appeared over his lips, “The name's McCree. Jesse McCree, in case you have forgotten.”

 

Hanzo remained quiet, his ears were filled with a loud roar.

 

For a moment, Jesse feared that he was going to be stabbed by an arrow that the elder Shimada heir had secretly concealed in his clothes, or that Hanzo would begin to shout at him, and then have him thrown out of the celebration and into the palace dungeons.

 

Instead, the prince in his surprise, embraced the former thief, not truly caring about the sudden bout of whispers going around the hall.

 

“You are here.” Hanzo said enthusiastically, his shock had been replaced by joy. “Unless you are an illusion made up by my overactive mind. Which is possible, given that wishful thinking along with yearning can drive a person to complete madness in time.”

 

“I am here, darling. And I never left.” the former thief gave one step back, bowed before the prince and offered Hanzo a reassuring smile, Jesse touched the side of the prince's face and the warmth emanating from his hand could be felt even through the glove he was wearing, “I'm here, darling.” he repeated, “And if I'm not mistaken, we should be dancing.”

 

“Yes, we should.” the prince agreed, after all they were expected to start dancing and instead they had been holding a small chat, as he eyed the crowd of nobles that had gathered around them were already gossiping amongst themselves, Hanzo nodded at Jesse not truly caring what the rest of the guests were saying, “Let us begin then.”

 

Jesse offered his hand to the archer and asked, “ May I have this dance, your highness?”

 

“You certainly may.” Hanzo gave a small laugh and accepted the offered hand.

 

With that said, both young men began to sway at the rhythm of the waltz that the orchestra was playing. An entrancing melody with a soft pace. With that, the dancing couples began to enter dance floor as well, yet Jesse and Hanzo did not notice, for they only had eyes for one another. Time flew by, and one song led to another and the two young men continued having their small talk not realizing for how long they were there, just dancing underneath the golden light of the grand chandelier without a care in the world.

 

“Why did you _truly_ leave?” the prince inquired.

 

“I didn't leave.” Jesse countered.

 

“You might as well had.” Hanzo said in a firm tone.

 

“I wanted to become a man that would be worthy of you.” Jesse explained, “I wanted to be more than just a thief.” Hanzo believed him, for he saw in Jesse's eyes the conviction behind those words.

 

“We all must find our own path.”

 

“Exactly.” then McCree took notice of the prince's hair, which he had seen grow from the choppy mess he had done in that desperate last attempt to save the archer's life, and now, it was almost all the way down to Hanzo's waist line and he kept it tied with the ribbon that Jesse had given him, no matter the occasion. “Have I ever told you that I have a thing for black hair?”

 

The prince laughed at those words, “I believe you just did.”

 

Jesse then told the archer all that had come to pass in his life in the past year. His training, the long nights patrolling, but overall the sense of accomplishment.

 

“I have another confession to make.” the former thief mentioned at the same time that the music became more animated and loud, “I went to the garden to see you from afar every single day.”

 

“If you did so, then why did you not let me know you were so close?” Hanzo demanded.

 

“I told you why I did it!” Jesse mentioned in his defense, “I am here now... and I hope you accept me. I hope I am enough for a prince.”

 

“Jesse, there is something you must know.” the melody changed into one of mellow notes at the same time that Hanzo placed his lips close to Jesse's ear, “In your presence my heart knows no shame. The moment I saw you there asking me to dance with you, I forgot that you had been absent for so long.” the archer confessed. “You are more than you think. You were always more than enough for me when I was an amnesic orphan with magical hair, and you are now as well. Never doubt it.”

 

“I missed you so much, Han.” McCree told the prince in all sincerity as the couples danced around them, the two young men were merely swaying on the same spot, holding onto each other in a tight embrace and refusing to let go of one another. “Each day I saw you training or just sitting on that corner of the garden, and I wondered what you would say if I was to go to you and let you know I was here.”

 

“Let us go somewhere else.” Hanzo took Jesse's hand and began navigating through the sea of dancers, he guided Jesse toward one of the numerous balconies in that area of the palace. “Too many eyes and ears were upon us, and this little conversation is not for any other than ourselves.”

 

The cool spring breeze was a welcome change for the reunited lovers. If they were anything akin to that. Jesse dared not to presume, for he was more than aware that there had been more than half a dozen marriage offerings from suitors that were more than befitting to Hanzo's station. Dukes, princes and princesses, and even a king from the far Western Lands, where a vast desert covered most of said kingdom.

 

Jesse was just a guard, and one with an extensive criminal record on top of that. He had nothing to offer, no position of power, wisdom or advantage to the kingdom, he did not possess a property of his own either. Suddenly, he felt truly small and insignificant, things had been quite different a year ago, when they both had been just a pair of runaways with no clear destination in mind.

 

Perhaps it had been presumptuous of him to orchestrate this whole thing. Seeing Hanzo from afar had been one thing, but barging into the prince's life all of the sudden and empty handed and expecting things to return to the way they had been was something else entirely. Jesse had nothing to give, and he felt as if he himself was less than nothing as well.

 

McCree cleared his throat, ready to voice out an apology and retire in order to leave Hanzo so that he would return to the celebration before he was to be missed, for the prince was the one in which honor that party was being held and as such, he would be the center of attention the whole night.

 

“Your highness,” the taller one began, his voice was barely above a whisper, “I believe that this is not going to work out. I must go.”

 

A heavy silence fell between them, in the distance the last vestiges of the floating lanterns could be seen. They seemed as if they were stars in the distance. The prince then turned to the side, his face showed the weariness he often refused to show to others, but on that moment he felt it was necessary to be honest, “Remember when you asked me to remain with you?”

 

Jesse's mind recalled the memory with crystal clear clarity, he had asked Hanzo to stay by his side, more than once.

 

“Yes, your highness.” the taller one replied in a curt manner, “I do remember.”

 

“Stop!” the archer all but shouted, almost losing his composure, the prince turned suddenly and his ponytail nearly hit Jesse on the face. “Just stop calling me that. My name is _Hanzo_ , call me such.” he had spent most of his life with a name that was not his own, he refused for that to happen again. He needed Jesse to call him by his name, that was all he desired right then and there. The prince then placed both hands over the stone rail of the balcony and took in a deep breath. “Out of all the people in here, you are the one that I want to hear saying my name the most.”

 

“Is that an order?” McCree adopted a jesting tone, yet deep inside, he was serious about his inquiry.

 

“A suggestion.” Hanzo replied through gritted teeth, his eyes were closed but he could tell that Jesse wanted to move closer to him. Why was he being so distant? When mere minutes before they had been on the dance floor embraced as if no one else but them existed. “Jesse, you bring my heart to its knees, and that should be unbecoming of a monarch, even for one who just recently found out about his heritage.” it was difficult for Hanzo to admit that out loud, for he had left such musings for sleepless nights filled with longing and the memory of soft brown eyes reflecting the light of a bonfire. “Yet, your mere presence is my undoing and I can nor should accept it, still, I do embrace it.” the prince continued, as time, whether it was passing at a quick or slow pace continued its relentless march. “If you had told me you were here, we could have avoided so much heartache.”

 

“But I have nothing to give you.” McCree retorted in a tired tone, “You deserve so much more.”

 

“What we _want_ and what we _deserve,_ are two very different things.” the prince stood in front of Jesse, his body language reflected resignation, as if he was about to face his own execution, “And on this moment I believe I deserve the _truth_ from you.”

 

There was silence between them once more, the orchestra within the hall had halted their performance for a few moments to give the players and the dancers a few minutes of respite. Around them, time seemed to have stopped, and a serene expression appeared on the prince's visage, “Jesse, what is it that you feel for me?” he paused in order to collect his thoughts. “Why did you go through such lengths to remain in the palace? To watch me each day and to be here? What does this all truly mean?” the archer dared not to hope, yet the answer to those questions would either be his undoing or his salvation. Those answers would finally put his heart to rest, and would keep the yearning at bay.

 

Jesse moved in closer, his expression was one of contemplation for he knew that his next words should be chosen carefully, “Darling,” the taller one placed a warm gloved hand over the prince's own, “Truth to be told, my heart is chained to yours and I wouldn't have it any other way.” McCree smiled at the archer. “I wondered every single day, if I was going to be strong enough to keep my distance from you.”

 

“I believed that the distance would put a halt to these feelings,” the prince told Jesse, “That most of it would just fade away, and that the rest would remain as a pleasant memory and nothing more.”

 

“Absence does make the heart grow fonder.” McCree then took the prince in his arms and whispered in his ear, “I have nothing to offer to you but myself. I will be your shield if that is what it takes for me to be by your side, then I will gladly receive any harm meant for you. I will be whatever you want me to be.”

 

“Jesse, I can not allow you to make such a promi-”

 

“The rest of this conversation will have to wait.” the pair was interrupted by king Sojiro, the man wore a grim expression on his face. “Guardsman McCree.” the regent greeted the young man with a leveled voice. For his part, Jesse stood in attention after letting go of Hanzo in a sudden move and gave the king a formal bow.

 

“Your majesty.” Jesse blurted out, his face reflecting confusion, for he was considering running, but then recalled that he was a guard of the kingdom and not a wanted criminal anymore.

 

“Hanzo, your mother requires your presence at the table.” his majesty eyed his son, “The guests wish to make a toast in your honor.”

 

“Of course, father.” the prince acquiesced with a nod, then disappeared after he walked through the door.

 

“What is it that you want, McCree?” the king eyed the former thief. “You could have gone anywhere you desired, yet you chose to remain here, and observed my son every single day.”

 

“Your majesty, I'll be honest with you.” McCree cleared his throat before speaking, his hands were shaking a little bit. He was not only nervous, he was terrified. “I love him, fell for him the first time I laid my eyes on him. That's all, that's the truth and I th-”

 

Sojiro lifted one hand as a sign for Jesse to stop, then glanced right into the guardsman's eyes for a few seconds. As if he was trying to find a sign of dishonesty, but he found none. His dragon confirmed that indeed, the young man was telling the truth. “Yet, you chose to distance yourself from Hanzo.” the king stated, “Why did you do so?”

 

“Because...” Jesse gave a small shrug, “I know what I am and what Han- his highness is.” Jesse corrected himself once again. He hoped that the king would not be going to berate him for that transgression. “The prince will be the ruler of kingdom when the time comes, and I'm a nobody. Just a former criminal that got lucky and now I just help guard the palace, unless you choose to throw me out after finding out about my feelings for your son.”

 

“Guardsman, do not presume to know what my actions will be.” the regent sighed, “There seems to be only one way out of this.” he then offered a smile to Jesse, he knew what longing felt like. And he had seen it in both Hanzo and Jesse for a whole year. His son had believed that Jesse was gone, yet refused to forget him and McCree had remained in the castle to be near Hanzo. Indeed, love makes the wisest into the biggest of fools. The solution had always been there, those two were unable to see it because they made the issues seem bigger than they already were. It was true that they were both from different social classes, and different standing. But Hanzo's situation was a different one and the traditions of yore could be overlooked, at least this once.

 

The king turned around and called for the young man behind him, “Follow me, McCree.”

 

“Of course, your majesty.” Jesse nodded along with his words, but inside he was a mess. He thought that the king was either going to exile him or execute him right in the middle of the celebration. But he would not run, not on that time. He was grateful that at least he had been with Hanzo one last time.

 

When the king returned to the main table, the toast had concluded and the dancing floor was once more filled to the brim with dancers. Sojiro stood by his wife and allowed Jesse some space to compose himself, for he was quite nervous still. Then, the king faced his elder son with a knowing smile.

 

“You were denied so may things in your early years, my little dragon.” Sojiro's sadness was evident, “Your family, your home, but this... you have the freedom to choose this. I will not begrudge you for choosing a commoner, and a former thief at that, but if he makes you happy, then so be it.” his majesty then took both Hanzo's and Jesse's left hands and joined them, “You have my blessing, if you so choose to be together.”

 

“And mine as well.” the queen added, as a tear slid down her face, yet a smile appeared upon her lips.

 

“Am I supposed to ask formally?” Jesse inquired, still nervous.

 

The king laughed, “Not yet. Just allow me to announce your engagement.”

 

“Right now, father?” The elder prince inquired confused.

 

“Indeed.” the king laughed, “It is quite a proper moment.”

 

“Oh yes!” Genji stood up, “Time to grab the _good_ wine. I deserve it, I helped pull all of this off.” the younger prince gave his family a pleased and almost overly-cocky smile, “Both of them had been miserable on those months, and with all that moping I considered leaving this place more than once. Anija, you should thank me!”

 

“Thanks?” Hanzo lifted one eyebrow, “This hardly seems as if it was your accomplishment.”

 

“It is!” Genji said as he poured himself some wine. “It is, and you should all be grateful.”

 

Hanzo squeezed Jesse's hand and received the same in return from the taller one. They smiled at each other, feeling as if a heavy weight had been removed from their chests.

 

“What did you tell my father?”

 

“The truth.” Jesse confessed as he placed a chaste kiss on the archer's lips, “That I love you. That I fell for you the first time I saw you, and that I wanted to remain by your side. If you would have me, of course.”

 

“You know my answer already, Jesse.” the prince gave a nod.

 

A few moments later, the king announced the engagement and after that, the party became even louder.

 

Hanzo and Jesse danced together the whole night, their smiling faces were a sight to behold.

 

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the little epilogue, I hope is of your liking.
> 
> And truly, thank you all for giving this story a chance. It was truly quite the adventure to write it.

* * *

 

As time passed, the two young men had more time to share with one another. They were trying to make up for the lost year they had been separated. Jesse shared with the prince the letters that he wrote to Hanzo but that were never delivered.

 

In those, he told the prince that he was fine and confessed so many things. He had written short stories for the archer, poetry as well. Yet, all letters had taken quite a while to reach their destination. Alas,what was important was that they did, albeit a little late.

 

Amidst laughter, Hanzo made a sketch of Jesse and joked that he wanted to make him justice for all the times his nose was ruined on the wanted posters. Jesse still had that drawing in his office, decades later.

 

That was how their days passed. In an idyllic happiness that neither had experienced before, but were glad to have found it.

 

Since Jesse was part of the royal guard, he was tasked with guarding Hanzo, and since they were betrothed, it was similar to hitting two birds with a single stone. Jesse continued his training and began to go up in the ranks. His reason was, the promise the had made to the prince.

 

He wanted to be his shield, no matter what would come. He would remain strong and help Hanzo by sharing his burden. Gabriel told the king that he could train Jesse personally so he could guard Hanzo more efficiently, and upon the agreement, McCree's new training regime began.

 

A couple of years passed and one day while the royal family was dining, the king faced his elder son and told him some words that Hanzo would never come to forget. “No king can rule alone.” Sojiro said solemnly, and it was the truth. For no kingdom can ever be sustained by a single individual.

 

On their wedding day they rose with the sun, and the festivities lasted well into the night and mostly through the whole week. It had been a day filled with magic, for the sky had been a cloudless cerulean, and the autumn landscape with its golden and red tones seemed to give an otherworldly sense to the festivities.

 

And years later, after Jesse became Knight Commander, king Sojiro stepped down as regent and Hanzo was crowned king amidst loud roars of applause and fanfare. The new king assumed his place on the throne, and he did so with Jesse by his side.

 

The king and his prince-consort had their happily ever after. For they ruled for many years with fairness, grace and justice, the kingdom could not have been in better hands. Hanzo had been a king worth waiting for, and Jesse had been worthy of the second chance he had been given. And they were eternally grateful for having found one another, to both fate and the dragons.

 

And each night, when silence reigned in the palace, both regents would let a small lantern float on the gentle evening breeze, a wish always attached to it while Hanzo and Jesse watched the small light fade into the distance.

 

_The end_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On a side note: Genji took over the spymaster post after Gabe retired alongside Jack, and you all know how that went.)
> 
> I have around five other stories already planned for this ship and some of them have drafts already. (Hint: next one is a flower shop AU!)
> 
> Anyhow, thank you all! please take care, and see you soon!


End file.
